


Bittie Bites

by BatsuGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angry Sex, Bara Sans, Bestial Sans, Big Sans, Big Skeletons, Bitties have a role in monsterlife, BittyBones, Boning, Cunnilingus, Dom Sans, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Fighting, Gaster may be in on it, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Magic Staining, Magic humans, Masturbation, Mating, Microphilia, More later - Freeform, Not all humans wanted monsters underground, PTSDish, Paranoia, Possessive Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Smut, Teasing my readers, Tentacles, Tests, There's a Mama with an adoption centre, Tongue again, Trying my best to update regularly, Voice Kink, bad puns tbh, boneplay, dp, humann bittie, it's Too Coot too, not as harsh as you think i promise, now what do i do, puns, reader is bittie, reader is bossy, seven mages, soulbond, wow it's finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 70,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: The Monsters get let out, with a backwave of barrier magic causing random humans to become what's known as 'Bitties'.You're a Bittie with a past in martial arts. You were taken and sold into slavery, fighting for your life in rings for months until the Royal Guard get word of an illegal ring and bust it. Now you're taken to an adoption centre to heal up and recuperate. A skeleton named Papyrus has taken a liking to another Bittie named Cassie that you like in the centre and so begins your meeting with his brother.His growly, rather possessive brother.A 1000 word per chapter fic (so says word - let's see if that translates to ao3 too hm? ;P) (spoiler, it didn't. sod ya word.)





	1. The Arena

You dodged the thrown machete, shuddering at the sheer overwhelming size of it compared to your form.

 

Your tiny, tiny form that was once huge.

 

You let the other ‘Bittie’ fling a punch at you and you side step it, sweeping around and elbowing his kidney hard and when he crumpled towards you, you punched his throat. You felt your left side twist around from your own strength put into the punch and swirl a leg up in a diagonal arch around you from lower left to upper right, body following, and kick another in the face, breaking the nose of him with a brutal crunch that had him shrieking. You went with the flow of your body and kept balance on one leg as the Bittie fell onto another two behind him.

 

Another bittie took notice of that but you’d detected he had and squat down, simply jumping over his low kick to get to his open side. A grit of your teeth and you slam an elbow into his stomach, making him buckle over and you grabbed him by the short hair and kneed him in the face. He slumped to the ground and you used his fallen body as a step to jump onto the next one, reinforced gloves with metal all over moving with your fist clenching and you powerfully knocked him out with a slam to the temple.

 

The last two watched you warily, looking around at all the downed figures around you. Their bodies were for brute power what with the muscle lining it and they seemed to stare at your female form and decided on charging you two on one. You narrowed your eyes and dash forward, going to the slightly faster one that was lining up a punch. You dodge it, grasp onto it, jump over so it twists and felt satisfaction in you as you see the other guy widen his eyes and lack the control to hold back his punch.

 

Even if he could your timing was near on perfect, and the yell of pain and _snap_ of a broken bone fills your body with gratification that you hadn’t become lacking at being stuffed into a tiny cage over the months. Your owner had only money on his mind, and didn’t seem to understand human biology and needs, so your form was less muscular than you wanted it to be. Head back in the game, you viciously twist the arm further and ignore the agonised scream as you shunted the bone into the others chest.

 

You’d become less concerned to others’ pain; figuring that you’ll be dead soon enough anyway made it easier to care less and less. You’d been passed from owner to owner in bets in this illegal Bittie Fighting Ring and each seemed to treat you worse than the one before. You really don’t recall the last time you had a bath was. You at least blessed the fact that monster food didn’t leave food actually in you, your digestive tract essentially useless in the face of instant energy and everything your body required.

 

When you got it, that was.

 

Your monster owners tended to forget you weren’t just a toy they could bring out that won them money.

 

You’d yet to lose, and with a crow of glee from your current owner, you really feared for the next round of whatever he was going to spring on you. Not only were you rarely fed, these matches were getting harder and harder. You’d faced off eight men today, dodging weapons from the crowd – and the battle that you’d just won was a dozen men. Some with a look in their eyes that made you wonder what other _shows_ these wretched fucks cheering and roaring above you watched.

 

WHOOOSH!!

 

Sounds of weapon flinging and cries told you that something was happening above you. Yells and slamming feet, hooves and claws thundered about you and you flinched from the suddenness of it all. Dirty hands reached for you, multiple monsters trying to take advantage of the diversion and get some free cash, but you dodged them all, adrenaline kicking in for the last time that day. You even merrily positioned yourself for the next grab that had a monster keening in pain as your sidestep led him to grab the machete.

 

You were about seventy percent sure it was the monster that threw it in the first place.

 

“Karma, you fuck.”

 

It didn’t settle for ten minutes and you’d taken to simply hiding in a darkened corner of the ‘arena’ and waited it out. Someone would eventually find you and the unconscious bitties that were left over from the scavenging hands. It was a while as the sounds settled down. You warily looked up from your curled up position when a shadow came over the lit arena. You thought you had it in you for another fight, possibly even to stab this monster if you could angle it right. It was this female fish looking monster, unbelievably tall and looking so very concerned.

 

“BITTIE! You okay?!”

 

You jolt at the loudness and stare up, feeling daunted. “Uh. Yeah. They’re harmed though.” You point to the two left over bitties. One that you’d sent unconscious and another you’d broken the nose of. You were surprised the one whose arm you broke was taken. You knew they’d be thought of as defective, damaged goods. Happened plenty of times over the months you’d been enslaved here in these circles. You’d nothing but the clothes on your back, and even those were fit for the bin.

 

“Right! Doggo! Get the bitties! Take them to the mama for emergency care downtown!” The one in control barked.

 

Some dog monster came upon them and you were scooped into the nicest looking cage you’d been in. It was fluffy and warm. You could feel yourself being transported quickly and simply let fate take its’ course. You sigh to yourself and hold on as best you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I liked the idea of a bestial Sans. A lot. To me normal Sans is more sub leanings so when I found that one tumble fic... get.... something, I couldn't help but like it a lot-a lot. so the main idea is from this lovely person, but bestial was a bit too intense so he's slightly more... Undertale Sans? I couldn't get rid of Sans actual charms too much even though it's supposed to be AU. Eh.
> 
> Lil Edit: It's get-rammed. With hyphen. I did try finding it via google, but had no hyphen. (add hyphen if you look for them. pls.) The first lot without are just porn tumblrs so I just gave up finding the actual name after the first few. 
> 
> Also gonna correct myself here. It's more bara/big monsters with sans having less than half of beasttale tendencies and then bittie stuff galore and possibly human with magic (nghhh.... maybe). And excessive cumming. (cause milky nubs idea just makes me snicker to myself lots) .
> 
> Rivethart is the one who flipped the bittie idea around, and the shirts thing too!
> 
> 1K shots type of fic in which i will be fidgety about the number count too.
> 
> Drop a comment, or a kudos, I will love you a ton!
> 
> To all my usual suspects, you wonderful stars know who you are, please enjoy another of my works!


	2. The History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 Year anniversary for Undertale!!!

 

When you were at your destination, you were quickly looked over in favour of the injured bitties that were taken out of the cage, which suited you just fine. You didn’t want to be touched and prodded by anyone right now. Before they’d been looked at, however, you had been given some monster candy suited for your size. It was a marshmallow and you felt like you’d rather sleep on it rather than eat it from how soft and squishy it was. You stare at it and then take a bite, feeling the magic react, soothing your aches and give you a burst of energy.

 

You remember hearing something about all the bitties now being able to eat _only_ monster food.

 

Peering over it, you watched the mama work her healing magic on the nose you snapped before dismissing the sight from your view to turn back and continue to eat the food before you.

 

All bitties are human, and all bitties were once big humans. Most that were changed were said to be those that still held some form of magic that they could one day use, but none had been able to. When the barrier broke, monsters were thought of as the perpetrators for family members being turned into small forms of themselves. Somehow they were able to push forth their truthfulness in having nothing to do with it, the King stating he’d never seen such magic before in the whole of his long life. Even their own ambassador that they’d taken on as their child had shrunk.

 

Laws had passed to protect the suddenly tiny humans and the issue of ‘ _if you can force through laws for humans that quick then you can do the same for monsters_ ’ arose and was uneasily agreed to, no side wanting war. Still, that meant monsters had the same rights as any human within the first two weeks of them leaving the underground. It meant for easy integration and though there were still cases of racism, it could have gone a lot worse.

 

However, there were cases of ittie bittie human stealing or runaway mini-humans. This was where the rare adoption centres popped up. People had unfairly likened bitties to pets and, well, it hadn’t really stopped. Monsters and humans alike ended up seeing bitties as some sort of ‘other’ species. No matter what you did as a bittie, someone else bigger could do it better. Bitties had to settle for being companions, and yeah, pretty much like pets. It was hard not to see you guys like that.

 

It was insane, but that’s how it ended up.

 

You’d been stolen from your family, but with what you’d had to do to survive, you weren’t really in the thought pattern of being able to face them. They were out there somewhere. Maybe you’d tell this mama figure. Likely not. You just wanted to recover to be honest.

 

“Hey there, little mister.”

 

You winced, touching your bald head. The previous monster owner decided to simply hack your lovely long locks all off to help you fight better. Your clothing didn’t help, nor did your curled up form. “I’m female, thank you.” You say from in the cage as she peered into it.

 

“My apologies, it was hard to tell.”

 

“S’fine. What do you want, master?” You say that automatically, and mama winced. She was this bunny lady, dark furred with multiple hoops in her ears with numerous little precious gems on that shone like stars. Her eyes were a soft, liquid dark silky blue.

 

“Please, just call me Mama.”

 

“I already have one, thank you.”

 

“No, that, actually is my name.” She grins and then noticed you idly cock your head inquisitively. “In the rabbit clan, the first born every third generation becomes the Mama. We look after the rest of the clan and are trained in healing and defensive shields. Most of the clan has dispersed across North America, so I took up a post that reflects my nature and training.”

 

You could understand that.

 

The same thing had unfortunately happened to you.

 

“I see,” You remark blankly and then turned a sharper look onto her, “I want out of this cage, Mama.”

 

“Of course! Excuse my thoughtlessness,” She blushed, flustered and held out a paw. You stare at it for a moment and then sigh silently through your nose and step upon it. You really hated being so small. Four inches you believed it was, possibly a few lines of a ruler taller. About eleven centimetres, at last memory. You were carried past a large group of child bitties, the ones most changed. As an adult of twenty seven, you were an oddity. There was a rough statistic of about four percent of bitties being adults. No one was sure why.

 

You were taken to a bathing area that was currently used by five children. It was one of those foot pools you got, but there were some metal ladders so they could climb out. An elderly woman was watching over them fondly and helping one of the clean bittie children to dry off and making sure clothes were ready. She looked up, smiling, light blue eyes kind. “Hello, Mama, who do we have there?”

 

“A rescue.”

 

It was utterly infuriating to be talked about. “My name is -----. I don’t require help to wash.” You say without showing your irritation.

 

“Of course. You are an adult.” The two nodded at you. Mama went on as she put you down next to a ladder, “I’ll get you some clothing. I don’t currently have anything for women in the underwear section, but I’ll be sure to create some in for you while you stay here. Or do you have family I can call for you?”

 

You swallowed. “I’d much rather stay here." You pause. "Us bitties have a choice in who we allow to care for us, yes?”

 

“Definitely. I would not allow you to be taken away.” Mama promised you.

 

Good.

 


	3. The Settlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just jamming to TLT remix of Bonetrousle. Also the colour shirt thing is Rivethart's idea -as is reader bittie, I think? I suck at recalling fics and their names, just ask GelasiaKidd lmao! Anyway go check that out again regardless! 
> 
> By the way if you think something else is someone's, tell me. I'm pretty terrible at this stuff. Can't think if something else belonging to someone is in this fic. *narrows eyes* Nah, I feel sure there isn't, but yes. Do!
> 
> On that note, does anyone know where the original SOULwords tattooed on you somewhere originates from??

 

The bath made you feel absolutely clean, and the elderly human woman Grammie, actually named Rose, respectfully looked away from you the whole time. You didn’t have much shame with your toned body, but the muscle loss showed when you looked yourself over with a critical eye. Your body was bonier, paler, full of bruises by your owners back control of transporting you and it depressed you. With no hair, scarred and more reticent than you’d ever been, you doubted you’d ever get ‘adopted’. It’d be great to stay with a family, but you’d settled yourself in for the long haul and get used to Mama and Grammie.

 

They’d both come over the past two hours after the children bitties had washed up and waved goodbye at you, wondering if you were okay and needed anything but you’d merely shook your head and stated you’d be out when you were ready to be out. Both nodded and left you to it.

 

They weren’t horrid people, and didn’t deserve your curt attitude but you were in a bad place right now and needed space and control. It’d been so long since you’d had either. You hadn’t had a bath since you’d been enslaved by the monsters, only a little bucket and toilet paper to scrunch up and cleanse yourself with. It was just nice to have peace and quiet… well, somewhat quiet. You could hear the laughter of children and the murmuring of the teen bitties from here and from the sounds of it you figured it was coming up to bed time.

 

You got out of the pool, drying yourself with a handkerchief and dressed in fleecy sweatpants, teenie-tiny socks that were baggy on you but could tie up around the ankles and a loose shirt.

 

A shirt that changed to an instant blood orange with splashes of gold and black swirling all over it, nearly swallowing the whole thing in its’ designs.

 

You plucked at your shirt, blinking.

 

Odd.

 

“What on earth is this about?” You shook your head and shove on your spar shoes and gloves, the two things that remained from your time with your family before you were stolen away into the night and forced to fight. Mama would explain soon enough, you presumed. You peer up when she came over and looked relieved to see you ready to go.

 

“You’re out, good! I wouldn’t dream of setting a bed time for you, but this is the time all of us go to sleep and I’ll be with Grammie upstairs sleeping as well. I’ve made a private area for you, away from the men but close enough to the children, if you don’t mind.” She held out a hand and you climbed on.

 

“Not at all. I am grateful for you taking me in,” You reply politely, not yet able to be colloquial and friendly to anyone. It’d been a damn long time since you’d had an actual friend and not an enemy, master or opponent. It was the best anyone would get for a while, though you’d definitely be as nice as you could to the children. You weren’t a callous person at heart, but you didn’t think the bubbliness like you had before was possible anymore. You were given a warm smile and a shake of the head silently telling you to think nothing of it.

 

The little area was a tank that had no old fish smells to it or overly strong cleaning equipment smells. There was a soft bed that was simply a small pillow that dipped down wonderfully when you were placed on it, a carpet that was a fluffy blanket and a dolls house chair and table with several bittie sized books on it, classics you noted, like Alice in Wonderland and some Dickens novels. You weren’t one for reading fictions to be honest, but you knew you’d be grateful for distraction away from the rowdy children eventually. There was a ladder to get down that was very tall, possibly to dissuade said children from going up from the height. You also had a curtain to shield from peering eyes, though you supposed when people came in to adopt that they’d have to remain open.

 

The children themselves had this crazy playground like adventure home, with tunnels and big circular rooms that took up nearly half of the room and you imagined it went down further too. It was in a fenced off area, and around it you could see other tanks that housed older bitties that wanted privacy from the children.

 

“It is not surprising to see you have the orange top. That means bravery, and in such a bold reddish shade means you’re very determined too. It attains to passion and the need for something to happen. It also means, in the version of adults, sexual desire is a big thing for you.” She gave you a wink and you nod thoughtfully. “The other two colours are traits of you. Gold means a mastery of something, while the black means…” Mama paused there and then continued. “Power, death or control. Whether you have it or want it, that’s what it means. You are quite the bittie, ----.”

 

You look up at her thoughtfully, wondering if she thought you’d be a hellion or negatively distress the others due to what had happened to you. “I won’t go around bossing others, I can assure you of that.”

 

“Thank you. That does ease my heart a lot,” She admitted, wringing her paws together. “I haven’t seen such colourings as yours before. It had me worried for a moment. Have a good night, -----.”

 

“You too, Mama.”

 

She drew the curtain for you and left you then.

 

You stared up at the ceiling of the tank from the comfortable pillow as the talking went away and silence reigned. You kicked off your shoes, peeled off your gloves, drew the cover over you and fell into a deep sleep, feeling peaceful.

 

This... wasn't so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who'll be introduced next time...


	4. The Skeleton

You woke up to the natural light of day beaming down through the top of the tank. There was shuffling about the place and you could smell pancakes or something breakfast-like. Your stomach rumbled and you wonder how it could even do that when it was defunct, but thinking of it, you did feel hungry. You didn’t have it rumble so much before you were kidnapped and you ate monster food, so… it must just be telling you your body needed energy?

 

You went with that thought, not exactly fussed.

 

Getting up, you shoved your gloves and spar shoes on and went over to the ‘door’ to your room. You swish aside the curtain and look around to find tiny plates and cutlery being passed out to sleepy bitties. You receive your own with a smile from Mama and the day goes on in a very relaxed manner. Quite a few people come in and look around at them all, monster and human alike, some looking for a companion, some hopeful and crushed upon not finding family and some simply checking the place out to _see_ the tiny people.

 

You weren’t insulted by the last ones, though you could be; you weren’t freaks or pets to gawk at by blithering idiots. Admittedly, you guys _were_ pretty intriguing and you would definitely acknowledge that you’d probably be super interested about you lot too. The possible adoptive family coming in were kind, albeit with warnings on the wall to understand that you bitties were simply miniature humans.

 

You nodded to some of the ones wanting to see an adult bittie but then simply went back to _Alice in Wonderland_ once again, not wanting to seem overly friendly when you didn’t want to be adopted when you needed recovery away from people. Plus in your state you’d be a terrible family member and likely to be returned within the week from your uncommunicativeness. It wasn’t fair to either party.

 

Then there was an exercise period where bitties got free roam all over the shop for a couple hours while customers weren’t allowed in. Then there was more showcasing for possible adoptions for several more hours and then back to closing where you were all free roaming once more and then food, and bathing, and sleep time.

 

You didn’t leave your room but for bathing and had all your meals in your little tank house.

 

It stayed like that for a week until you felt _able_ to socialise with kids, who seemed eager to know who the bittie woman was that stayed away in that crazily bright orange shirt. You’d made your way down your ladder and onto the pit fence you likely could climb easily out of and looked over the area. Its size made it seem accessible, and from that, welcoming. You sigh and watch over the children with an attentive eye, used to taking care of the little’uns. You’d done your daily martial training and expected your day to be rather dull after the children had their fill of you.

 

They didn’t even get a chance as the door was almost _flung_ open and a skeleton monster surged in, bounding with energy and a potent smile. You scrutinized him as he declared his intent to see some bitties and adopt one. You very easily heard that he wished for a companion.

 

Your eyes narrow.

 

Your fingers twitch.

 

Him, a companion?

 

You snort and watch him for the interview with Mama.

 

He needed a _caretaker_ , not a companion. You wonder who looked after him because you doubted he’d be able to do so. He was far too boisterous. He’d likelier steamroll a bittie over than care for them. Mama seemed a bit uncertain, but… you didn’t doubt his wish to care.

 

Skeleman was eager, bright eyed and loud.

 

He’d probably do well with a snarky teenager and get a better relationship that way. The teen could look up to the boundless optimism, and the skeleton could get a dose of reality. Even from over here you could read him easily. The teen and him may at first butt heads, but as you saw the skeleton rush over excitedly, you felt he could push through until they got a damn good relationship.

 

“HELLO ITTIE BITTIE HUMAN!” He calls to you despite being right next to him.

 

“Hello skeleton. What are your credentials?” You demand in a barking tone.

 

He reactively stood up straight, stiffening his posture.

 

You approve, but, “QUIETER!”

 

“I, the Great Papyrus, am a Royal Guard! I care over the ambassador of monsters and am a florist in my part time! I am a master spaghettore! I like to do many things with ALL EXCELLENCE!”

 

Your head is ringing, along with several of the kids in green and light blues. You decide they were the faint hearted ones that needed calmer people. Some of the older kids looked over in amusement and a couple teens stayed as well. Two of the adults watched protectively from their tanks.

 

A smiling teen came forward. “That sounds good!”

 

Cassie.

 

The two instantly hit it off and you smirked faintly, amused, before turning around and leaving them to it, climbing back up into your tank and listening to the conversation go on for the next hour. They were having fun out there and you half-watched from your desk, reading the last handful of chapters of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ as you did.

 

Papyrus was his name and you’d found he was half there because of what happened last week with you and the other bitties. Apparently it was the biggest amount of bitties they’d ever rescued and he also wanted to make sure this branch’s bitties were okay.

 

Feeling aggravated you wonder, _how many had been saved and how many had died that night?_

 

The battle you entertained in before the bust up certainly wasn’t the first.

 

You sigh, eyes closing resolutely.

 

…Nor was it the only person you’d killed whilst enslaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon posting this, the next chappie is in about 30 hours. 
> 
> Oh wait, were you expecting a certain someone else? I mean, there's a whole summary ;)
> 
> Mebbe next time, hm?
> 
> Promise.
> 
> Wut. Don't believe me?
> 
> Rude.


	5. The Gall

 

The next five weeks were filled with watching Papyrus and his bittie human get along splendidly. It made you smile when you heard them talking and quite the few times Papyrus had brought in spaghetti for everyone at dinner, which Mama was very happy for as it meant she or Grammie didn’t have to cook. It was pretty good as well. You’d looked forward to the differences as food here was by the load, which you found odd, because it was about five full meals, including Mama and Grammie. It was like daily feeding a family.

 

It wasn’t a horribly difficult task, so something like fish and more veggies would be more satisfying to have.

 

Still, that was internal grumping, and you were blessed by staying here.

 

You look at the date on the clock (one of those that had the date on, near the bottom) and exhale out quietly, feeling a bit down. It seemed like such a pretty day outside.

 

It would be nice to go out, but the probability of you getting stuck out and unable to get back in?

 

Likely.

 

You look at your calloused hands that spoke of action.

 

You really missed being normal sized that moment.

 

Bah.

 

Cassie over there in her bright sunflower shirt was hopefully looking out for Papyrus every minute even though she knew that he arrived in twenty minutes. Over the time here you hadn’t spent much of it away from your tank, mostly decorated with many drawings you did, neatly putting them on your mini-home. You weren’t an artist  _in the slightest_ , but lack of much to do had you eager to do _something_ with yourself. So you took to using instruction from a ‘How-To’ type of book for drawing and had done it for hours each day. There’d been minimal improvement, but Mama seemed to think it really good.

 

But then Mama was nice.

 

You could see a difference, but _you_ liked to _perfect_ , so any small progress was negligible to your mind. Still, even a brawn-type like you needed something to occupy your mind and reading wasn’t really it, so you’d asked Mama to bring you some books on German. You liked to know what other people were saying and while you hadn’t used your Spanish for about three years you could still get by in South America and Spain. You had decided German because there was a little boy down there, probably about nine, that wanted _desperately_ to join in.

 

A luminous orange shirt clothed him, so much lighter than your own, and his first language was Deutsch.

 

He was the _only_ other orange.

 

Orange was surprisingly _rare._

 

He was also the type that needed touch. You’d figured that out when you’d come up to him, pointed at your shirt then his and grinned, and he bawled onto you and hugged you super-tight for about fifteen minutes. This was three weeks ago and the lad, Lorcan, loved to speak and babble on about anything and everything. He was wonderful for your vocabulary being the little smartie he was. You wanted him to go far. The one thing bitties were just as good as normal humans were brains, if you were exceptionally gifted. Lorcan made you think of your eldest cousin, the smartest blighter you’d ever met.

 

You smile at said German boy in your lap, having spoken five hours of full on intensive German daily for weeks, and ask him to join you in running. He griped but as you let go of him and got up, he huffily shuffled from your lap and did as bid, doing his best to keep up with you. You knew his speed and would push it, but the kid wanted to please and get acknowledgement like most did and you worked that. He was better for it, and you were back in… mostly good shape.

 

It’d take a couple more months but you _felt_ better.

 

Even your hair had grown an inch.

 

The time when Papyrus came in, he entered with an equally large skeleton that seemed somehow creepier than Papyrus did, eyes having an intellect in them that surpassed most you’d seen. He was chunkier rather than lithe and tall and his walk was more a lazy gait rather than the go-getter strut of his… brother? You supposed so, being skeletons and all that. There was a fondness on his face when he looked at Papyrus, so you figure they were related. You didn’t remove your gaze from him, completely and utterly judging him without restraint.

 

He peered at you and suddenly disappeared and then was instantly before you, enormous and powerful and staring. You didn’t flinch, merely clenched and prepared to attack somehow. He simply stared down at you and you at him. You felt your chest twinge and flutter and see his eyes flicker with bright lightning blue power. He was looking at every inch of you (not that there were many) and you felt… _unusual_ under his gaze. It wasn’t akin to anything else you’d ever felt to be honest.

 

It was… on another level.

 

He didn’t say anything and you didn’t look away, completely ignoring the loud kiddies around you both. You felt like eternity could pass and you wouldn’t look away from this skeletons unrelenting fervent gaze, but Mama scooped you up without warning and you felt a jolt of distress in you.

 

“Sans, she is not up for adoption.”

 

You widened your eyes, stunned at Mama’s gall at believing what you wanted and speaking for you.

 

But it was nothing to the surprise of seeing the abrupt dark scowl on the face of this skeleton that could barely keep his eyes off of you, taking you in greedily and making you shiver. You’d never quite felt so small as you did under the hungry gaze of _Sans_.

 

The large being even looked ready to eat you all up, which admittedly was viable.

 

Mama put you in your tank and closed the curtain.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look, another skeleton! Eek!
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos like, holy shit, people ily for it.
> 
> Also, 1 year Undertale albums? More please!


	6. The Stars

You looked out your tank.

 

 _That skeleton_ had appeared with his brother each day, for the past week, inevitably looking at you for minutes on end, taking in everything you did. It wasn’t much what with lack of options due to size but he seemed to enjoy it regardless of you thinking it uninteresting. Papyrus was with Cassie again, that perky but somewhat sardonic blonde with a soft spot for the skellie, and Mama had arranged for him to be there during a couple of hours of the store being closed, so no other customers were there.

 

It wasn’t the first time you’d experienced this, but it was the first time you hoped it’d be successful and Mama would approve of it all as well as both Cassie and Papyrus.

 

You close the German dictionary you were distractedly studying from and pluck your gloves to tug them on. You leave your tank after others have moved about the place and set about finding something to draw, little pencil and notepad in hand. Walking the fence, you notice a skeletal hand held out to you.

 

It was Sans hand.

 

The gigantic skeleton had held his hand out to you for the first time.

 

You look at it, all the grooves and pivots and shadows. There was something oddly handsome about it. You wanted to draw it, so you did. You heard his deep baritone chuckle at you, as he realised what you were doing, and he simply contently stared at you as you focused.

 

You wondered if you’d get used to that.

 

But oddly, your very touchy instincts hadn’t reacted in the slightest.

 

Your drawing reactively slowed down.

 

You internally fretted over what that could mean, but didn’t think too much on it. You were too tired. You’d had nightmares of being back in slavery, literally fighting to live.

 

…So you simply stopped your drawing, flipped the sketchbook closed and pushed the pencil into the hoop bindings.

 

“Buddy?” You didn’t even pause about touching him for the first time by crawling onto his palm and smirking slightly at his low sucking in of breath before he exhaled it, a rumbling growl.

 

His hand moved closer to his chest and you felt his exhale of warm air. You pondered that before pressing the thought away, enjoying being in his space and feeling… safe. ‘ _How unusual,_ ’ your mind told you and you hummed at his thumb brushing your hair from your face. You gently reach out, and hugged it to test... Yes. The whole of his hand, in your actual form, would very easily hold your head. Honestly, he could cover your whole face or very simply grasp your entire throat to _kill_ you.

 

Heck, right now, you were completely under his power and he could do anything to you.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He let you hold his thumb. He let you snuggle your face into the warm bone, all smooth and smelling like metal and inky paper and something sweet. Mint chocolate chip? …Yeah. Yeah, it was. Unusual but you liked it. You felt the fleecy brush of his blue hoodie as he gently prompted you onto his clavicle and the dip behind it by a soft tap of a fingertip. You absently do so, dazedly walking onto him, flopping and curling up in that perfect hollow where his magic cuddled you. It was so right there, his magic lightly thrumming and sending you into a sleepy daze.

 

Gods it was wonderful…

 

You felt him move, but you were so slack and relaxed and sated from cosiness it didn’t matter where he went as long as this treatment continued. He seemed to find some sort of space for himself that was less noisy and you felt a breeze, but as you shuddered, he drew his fleece over you and _yesss_ that made everything just right.

 

Now nuzzling into him with the happiest sigh you’d done in a year, you-

 

 

 

You woke up hours later.

 

It was cold out but the fleece around you was keeping everything but your head warm, and even that was covered in Sans’ potent magic. You felt at peace. You wondered why that was, and some old line came into your head quietly stating that, ‘ _the best way to build up trust was to sleep with them_ ’. Not in any way carnal, just sleep. Pure and simple sleep. Instinctively, you don’t sleep well with those you don’t trust and getting used to it had you get used to them. You sleepily sit up, hitting some of his upper spine bones in his neck – they’re… vertebrae, right?

 

“heh. you awake, buddy?”

 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for that.”

 

He shrugged gently, with more care than you thought he usually did that with. “eh, no worries, felt good.”

 

“It did,” You murmur and smile when he tried to see your expression, tilting his head. You couldn’t help but sleepily tease, “not gonna work so easily, bozo.”

 

“want a hand?” He held one out for you and you didn’t want to relinquish the warm platform you were sleeping on but knew you’d eventually have to go back. “knew you were a _hands on_ type of person.”

 

“Not surprisingly, considering you’ve not take your _eyes off_ this entire time.”

 

“Heh, you _saw right through me huh?_ ”

 

“What can I say? It’s all about seeing _what’s not there_ rather than _what is_ presented,” You say, trying to sound smart and hopefully not failing too hard. He seems to nod in agreement, looking away from you as he subconsciously keeps you safe in his palm.

 

A moment passes. “i should get ya back.”

 

“…I’m in no hurry.”

 

For that, he gives you a little grin-like smirk and puts you back on his shoulder where you feel at peace once more.

 

This made you feel the best.

 

You look up at the stars from on top of the shop and appreciate them a lot more.

 

You especially appreciate the fact Sans hasn’t let go of you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle of getting enough detail in without things going too fast, I swear! Agh! 
> 
> Thanks for 200+ kudos people! Makes a grown ass woman grin like a kid :P
> 
> Any mistakes gimme a heads up and such.


	7. The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who're The Lovers?!

Lorcan beamed up at you, yabbering on in broken English that you corrected if you got in between his sentences fast enough. He nodded at everything you said, adoring the one on one time he spent with you. A hopeful face always wanted to now he was doing good, and while you’d been training him to defend himself as well as speak English over here in America.

 

Yeah, you hadn’t even realised you were in the States considering most of the time you’d been either in arenas, your cage, or in transport boxes with tiny holes punctured in.

 

Turns out most of the kids here were from all over the globe.

 

You wondered at that. Because Mama told you that you’d all seemed to find yourself clustered around the larger chunks of monster populaces. It was actually a thing. Bitties were somehow highly drawn to magic and were somehow, forcefully or not, getting closer to the sources of them. You didn’t think this was a thing you were supposed to overhear, as Mama had been speaking lowly on the phone to someone as you went for the counter, having climbed up the ladder there for a different view. When she’d finished you’d finally crawled up the rest of the ladder and hidden behind a stack of leaflets on bitties and their tops’ colour traits as she left.

 

Monsters knew something.

 

What it was exactly, you weren’t sure, and paranoid you whose body and mind and life and possibly even SOUL had changed so much didn’t like it.

 

Your mind went to that very intelligent Skeleton.

 

Perhaps he’d know something?

 

After all, you’d been held by Mama plenty of times, and you hadn’t felt the slightest bit of difference? Did this skeleton have- no. It wasn’t… a magical ability. To simply make a bittie or human or other monster calm down. Cassie was always relaxed in Papyrus’ hold and when Sans had picked her up, was still quite aware he wasn’t as friendly as his bro and reacted appropriately. AKA, not the sleepy relaxed mess you were in Sans’ hold. But Cassie was undeniably happiest with Papyrus even as a very popular girl in here that loved being around people.

 

So whereas you were relaxed and safe, she was bubbly and safe.

 

Huh.

 

Did some monsters just make you guys happiest, SOUL-wise?

 

You thought so, yeah.

 

That was... Comforting.

 

Why would it be hidden?

 

In all honesty, wouldn’t a bittie finding their monster partner be a good thing, if indeed this was a thing? Both would be happier, if there was family from the humans side trying to find them, it would force relations between humans and monsters more, pushing things along. As far as you remembered, most monsters still had edgy dealing with humans and-

 

Lorcan tugged at you, looking up at you. “Lehrerin -----?”

 

“Oh, entschuldigen Sie, buddy.” Excuse me, you reply in German without thinking about it and pluck him up into a hug. The first one you’d willingly given in a long time and sigh out heavily. “Nur denken.”

 

‘ _Just thinking_ ’, indeed.

 

“what was that?”

 

You look up in surprise. “The words…? It’s another language. Deutsch.”

 

His eyes narrowed.

 

Lorcan curls into you a bit.

 

You straighten up and look Sans dead in the eye. “Back up there. Don’t be scaring my orange boy here.”

 

“ _your_ orange boy?”

 

“You see any other oranges here?” You reply, nodding to the area. “We have to stick together against all these blasted greens. Now big guy, listen up! Don’t intimidate my Lorcan here.” You bossily say, ignoring the spark of dark amusement in his eyes as he looks at you. “I don’t care how nice yesterday was. This is my home. I will not have my territory trampled upon.”

 

That caught his attention more. “territory, huh?” He reaches out to the tank you were in and traces it, magic flickering at it. There, his magic had left a trace. Other monsters would feel it and stay away. He couldn’t do much about the magicless humans, but this would at least have monsters away. Good. “everyone needs their own space, yeah. cassie will when she agrees to paps in a short while.”

 

You look over to the grinning teen with the joyous skeleton as Lorcan peeks at Sans.

 

He gets a wink.

 

Lorcan smiles, encouraged.

 

Sans approved of his bravery. He held a bony hand out, awaiting both your descent onto it.

 

Lorcan does quickly.

 

You give him a stern look that made his skeletal grin widen (somehow) and take your time settling down.

 

Sans was amused by this but appreciated you sticking up for yourself with Determination. He brought you over to the other two as Royal Guard 01 and 02 came in, minus their guard uniform. Lorcan immediately perked up at the sight of their huge bodies and the magical weapon one was absently fiddling with. “-----! I want to know them!”

 

You stood up and whistled before they could go over to the fenced in bittie area and when they looked over you waved so you got their attention. They came over, bulging muscles bouncing and making you inwardly snicker. “Hand out one of you, Lorcan wants to see you.”

 

“Ja!” The little German boy said, jumping down from your arms and trotting off to land in 01’s palm. He turned to you quickly, gave you a nod and went to cuddle 01’s thumb. “Adopt me!”

 

“0-02! We gotta, bro, we just gotta!”

 

They charge off to the exasperated Mama.

 

You raised your brows and concernedly turn to Sans who was snickering.

 

“what? it’s funny. don’t worry, they’re royal guards, they’re pretty good at protecting stuff.”

 

You hum and nod, lightly stroking the thick bones under you without much thought. “I’ll have to try and visit him. Are they easy to find?”

 

“we’re pretty tight with the captain. he can come round ours whenever.”

 

“Good.”

 

Sans smirked in satisfaction at your absent reply, watching you as you protectively watch Lorcan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO yeah it was RG01+02. Not sorry in the slightest. 
> 
> May do these in 2k doses, just to have it more detailed, but..... eh. Nah. 1k is mah aim and 1k is what I shall put muahahahahahaha! Okay, next time. Next aim will be 2k chunks of something or other. Now to think of an idea haha! Anyone have a want? Gaster, maybe....eh.
> 
> Also, if anyone knows German, I learnt excuse me to be entschuldigen mich rather than sie when in Berlin a few years back; so which is right? I'm guessing sie is right if the mass of websites saying it is sie. But why sie? If anyone answers this then thank you! If not, no worries!!
> 
> So like... does anyone post or read BurgerPantsxReader fics cause, like, I'mma post a small one 5-7 chapter one soon?
> 
> Also, if this hits 250+ Kudos then a pre-emptive THANK YOU attack to all of you!! Holy moly.
> 
> Does anyone even read the notes lmao?


	8. The Banishment

 

You look away from Mama’s serious face briefly to tie your laces. “Should I be worried? You look antsy.”

 

Mama gave a small weak smile, whiskers twitching. “Lorcan is adopted as of yesterday. Cassie is getting along marvellously with Papyrus... And yourself with Sans.”

 

You waited as she paused. Then you prompted, “Go on.”

 

“I do not believe the affection is the same in these cases.”

 

You think back to Sans looks. “That sounds about right. What’s the issue?”

 

She rubbed her lower-arm with a sigh. “I’ve come across cases like these. Monsters that find a certain liking for a bittie and they are, uhm, controlling. They see the bittie as an item for their own pleasures. You could be seriously harmed, -----. I do not doubt that if he goes through a monster heat you could be killed by his mindless need to rut.”

 

“So what advice do you give me? Stay away from him? It’s a bit late to want that.” You saw her worry and bluntly respond, “However, I can’t stop you from keeping him out.”

 

Mama perked up at that. “I may have to.”

 

You twitched.

 

You didn’t want to alienate either person. Mama was a kind friend that was looking out for you. You respected that. Sans was… certainly a something of yours. You felt utter peace with him, warm all over and felt unreservedly protected and relaxed in a way you’d never had from a partner before. It was a rare thing. You weren’t wanting to let go yet. It was unexplored, and you would certainly regret it if you didn’t see it through to whatever end it may meet.

 

But... You felt entirely uneasy.

 

“Thank you for caring, Mama. But it will be my decision. I’ll accept the consequence, whatever it may be.”

 

“You’ve decided to be adopted by him, then?”

 

You give her a little grin, a hint of your old personality shining through, making her blink. “ _If_ he asks... I may make him work for it. I can tell he’s lazy.” You grab a book, hold out your hand and, well-trained by now, Mama easily held her hand out and you stepped onto it and pointed at the cashier. “I figure I may as well help out again.”

 

Mama beamed at you, always enjoying it when you helped out in the store. The two other adult bitties did as well, brothers, easy going blond guys with calming smiles but they preferred to look after the children. They were pretty happy to just stay and work in the centre and take trips out with Mama when she went out. You were slowly becoming more social, and wanted to work on that by being at the cashier. She placed you down gently and you stationed yourself at the counter, leaning against the till. “Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem. Go pay attention to the kiddies.” You shoo her away and she grinned at you and then ducked close and kissed your head cheekily. “Yes, yes; I like you too. Shift it.” You abruptly push her face away.

 

Mama laughed and went on her way.

 

About twenty minutes in you were entertaining a customer who wanted to get some clothing item for his bittie family and wanting advice. You were both pouring over a catalogue Mama had for all bittie needs. Fashion wasn’t exactly your thing, but you were pretty sure what Dan here was suggesting was bad. You were trying to get him to go for the less eye-sore option (which was still pretty bad) because unless his adopted bittie was some kind of neon gothic type with a thing for polka dots on stripes, then this should _not_ be allowed to be ordered.

 

“Does she always wear this stuff?”

 

“But, -----, I thought it’d be cute?”

 

You give him a look that point-blank told him you thought he was hopeless. “Buddy, you have next to zero taste.”

 

He laughed freely. “You’re a blunt one!” He exclaimed happily, making your lips twitch up. “Can I pick you up?”

 

“Sure.” You shrug and sit on his palm and chuckled lowly at his awed expression. “What?”

 

“You’re so cutely small!”

 

You snort and cross your arms, not offended but definitely amused.

 

“If I got that dress would you try-”

 

“ _Fuck_ no.”

 

“Aww…”

 

“ _mind letting go of my bittie, buddy?_ ”

 

You jerk and look at a rather displeased looking Sans with no pin point lights in his eye-sockets. You wonder if you’ve picked up his slang or he yours with ‘buddy’ being said by both of you. You blink when you’re lowered to the counter once more and hop off. “Anyway, don’t order that. It’s naff and looks ugly.”

 

“Uh, no, I won’t.” The customer was looking between you and the skeleton who hadn’t looked away from him, glowering him down warningly. “I’ll uhm, just go. Nice to meet you, -----.”

 

“Same. Come visit again when he’s not here.”

 

Sans growled.

 

Dan scootered out of there.

 

You cross your arms and give Sans a look.

 

Sans didn’t seem too bothered by your disapproval, having simply watched the human go off with a satisfied smirk.

 

“what, kitten? yer testing me with that.” He growled.

 

“So what? You lost me a customer that I could have gotten to buy lots of stuff. Therefore, more for the centre and us.” You wave around the store and Sans looked.

 

He noticed the slight discolouration of the walls, how the stains in the carpet looked like it’d been repetitively washed, that many of the children look very similar to each over in clothing. This place didn’t have a lot of money, though it had lots of heart. Perhaps he should help? But then he’d likely never visit here again after having you agree to stay in his home with Papyrus and Cassie and, of course most importantly, _himself._

 

Mama came over with a scowling demeanour. “Sans the Skeleton! You are scaring away customers! You’re banned! Out! Out-Out-Out!”

 

“But-” His eyes flickered to you hungrily.

 

“Out!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan the customer will pop up more. Secondary character.
> 
> But will Sans be allowed to now? Or will you heed Mama's reasonable words?


	9. The Outing

The next week Sans did indeed simply teleport in secretly, but you frowned at him. He… was getting territorial of you. Now he knew his access to you was restricted he was there nearly all the time that Mama’s back was turned and disappearing when she looked around. He held you without permission, grudgingly putting you down when you demanded it though you could tell he simply wanted you close all the time.

 

It was disconcerting. You felt unsure.

 

At the same time you adored his touch. It made you feel content.

 

You simply wished the contented warmth didn’t come with a caution of sexual death. You cursed not being in your adult form to enjoy such things. Because big Sans here looked like one _hell_ of a fuck the way he paid utter attention to you.

 

Honestly, he must have been hitting ten feet.

 

_The bloke was far too big for his own good,_ you thought.

 

Then he came back in. The odd human with a bad taste in fashion that gave you a blinding smile upon seeing you once more. “Dan, right?” You say, steadfastly. “How are you?”

 

“I’m great! I’ve been telling my Irene about you! I told her about meeting you in Mama’s and she says she remembers you!”

 

“She was here my first few weeks here, right? The blonde with bright blue eyes and freckles?”

 

Dan brightened up. “Yes!”

 

She was kind to you. Soft spoken and happy but definitely of need of a person to stay with her at all times. “Is she well?”

 

“Very! She was wondering about you when I told you of her. Her birthday is coming up; so d'you know anything she’d like?”

 

You thought for a moment. Hadn't Irene always been admiring of your book collection Mama blessed you with? She also rather liked the Harry Potter series. Wasn’t there a new one? “Yeah, but you’d have to go to a bookshop with bitties in mind.”

 

“Come with me?”

 

...Well... you needed to start trusting _somehow_ , right?

 

You loudly call for Mama who looked over, having never heard your raised voice. “I’m going with Dan here for the day. Get him to fill out the forms while I get ready, please?”

 

“Keep my darling ----- safe, okay? If not…” Mama looked dangerous.

 

Dan raised his hands. “Of course.”

 

So as you got ready Dan signed forms.

 

You came back and the two of you were off.

 

It was honestly a rush to be outside of that place.

 

…It was also somehow _terrifying_.

 

He told you of the town you’d ended up in when you were brought here, telling him it wasn’t exactly something to be proud of when he asked how you got here. He got the hint at your scowling face and dropped it. After that, it was fine. Dan was great company, and you found yourself asking about everything because he loved talking.

 

If he didn’t know, he shrugged, looked it up on his phone and the two of you became knowledgeable.

 

He laughed joyously when you eagerly pointed at a dojo and entered, stating he’d admittedly wanted to get into self-defence but hadn’t ever gotten the courage to go in. Appalled, you pulled on his ear in reprimand and demanded to go in. You whistled with your fingers between your teeth to get attention.

 

One of the teachers helping a student looked over and gave a smile at the suddenly nervous Dan and came over. “Hello! Welcome to our Wing Chun centre! Are you here for a beginner course? One begins in twenty minutes.”

 

“Uh-”

 

“He is.” You declare with a nod. “He’s going to sign up to the beginners course. He’ll need a few outfits, proper spar shoes,” You lift your foot. “Preferably this kind.” The teacher inspected it and nodded, giving you a curious look at having such an expensive brand. “I’ve learnt Wing Chun. He’ll also have a wooden dummy ordered in and I’d like to have him get a schedule for all the upcoming tests because he'll be training daily.”

 

“But, I-”

 

You look at him. “Your family is rich. You told me you don’t need to work. Therefore you’ll learn to defend yourself. Do you have something _better_ to do with your time?” You asked in a sharp demand.

 

“W-Well…” He looked away, pouty.

 

The teacher looked amused at your commandeering of him.

 

“Oh, _fine_.”

 

You turn to the teacher. “I apologize for him in advance.”

 

“Hey!”

 

You give Dan a smirk and said with all confidence, “You can do it. You’re passionate. This will be a good thing for you, I promise.”

 

“…Oh, very well! I’ll trust you.”

 

You gave a bow. “It won’t be misplaced.”

 

He gave you a hopeful smile. From then on you watched him begin his first lesson after paying up and they even chucked in a bittie sized outfit for you. It made you beam at the little Chinese long sleeved top which came with a gold belt, keeping your shorts on Mama made you and feeling pretty boss once more. This was what you were used to. Familiar with. The next time you came here you’d give tips to resting students in thanks.

 

 

 

Dan groaned loudly as he stumbled out after the lesson, not exercising much, but he happily went over all of it again over ice cream he shared with you run by some bunny monster.

 

Rupert the Nice Cream guy ended up listening in and that started an easy conversation between you three, talking about defence differences between humans and monsters. Rupert was astonished there were as many forms for each style the globe over, saying that all monster attacks were different. You asked what Rupert’s was, and he blushed as he replied it was a whip, like a cats tail. It reflected his lover, and told them that magic would do that sometimes, when you were completely full of compassion and love for a person.

 

Then Dan yelped. “We forgot the _present!_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put up earlier because it's my dearest mama's 50th birthday!
> 
> You need to develop confidence in people once more, hence why you went out with Dan. He's a buddy of yours that appears a couple more times in this fic, but don't worry, just friends, no jealousy to be happening from yours or Dan's side. Sans on the other hand... Wonder what he'll do next chapter when he finds out?
> 
> More Sans tomorrow, or later on today maybe, like 2am or something. Then it could still be considered daily. Hm. Oh I dunno. *waves it away* Enjoy regardless!
> 
> PS: I also watched The Intern with Anne Hathaway and Robert DeNiro - can we please have more big films that focus on friendship, and also hope after the happy ending goes?! Seriously! Throw me any recommendations plz xx


	10. The Judging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know any 1 Year Anniversary Albums that came out? I'm craving new Undertale music stuff!

“you will tell me where she is. **_now._** ”

 

“I do not have to tell you anything, Sans.” Mama looked up at the ten feet tall monster with a glower. “You have been banned, now leave.”

 

Sans snarled, bestial, but Mama didn’t stand down. “i ain’t going anywhere until i know my bittie lady is here and unharmed.”

 

Mama was mostly unimpressed. She was glad he put aside some of his possessiveness to make sure you were uninjured and intact, but knew he also wanted to maintain knowledge of your whereabouts at all times which was a complete breach of your privacy. And under _her_ name too? “----’ll be here when ---- wants to be. You are neither her adopter nor her mate. You have no right to demand protected information.”

 

“you know that i’m c-”

 

“I may, but ---- doesn’t. She’s also an adult. One who decides what she wants to do regardless of what _you_ feel is best for her. I can ban you, but even if you come in regardless - and don’t think I haven’t felt you break and enter into my domain or that I _haven’t_ put guards on you – she can easily ignore you. _And_ you’ve yet to tell her of your attraction… Which makes you barely a suitor.”

 

Sans angrily paced, knowing this was true. He could act as chill and lazy and as smartass that he usually was, but on the inside your presence and SOUL had him in a sudden frenzy that only soothed in you touching him. He needed to see you at least once daily, had to smell your scent and leave his magic on you even if only slightly so as not to enrage Mama and fully get the Royal Guard on him, inclusive of his brother.

 

That would be dreadful.

 

_To have his disappointed brother pull him away?_

 

But he _had_ to know others knew he was territorially marking you as his own.

 

The fact you were so small already had him clawing to keep you protected more so than in full form because you were so easy to damage, to _crush and lose forever_ ; it physically made him ache to know you were out there where anything could happen.

 

And he wanted to put you in your proper place.

 

_Staying. By. Him._

 

He knew he was too corrupt for you, for the disciplined you that brooked no arguments against you or let him get away with things. But he needed that to calm his wild side that thrashed at the sight of you. He was an experiment, he knew that. As was Papyrus. But he was the first, and as such, the more… broken one. He was wild, powerful, and possessive for it. Such things were corrected in Papyrus, who was also meant to catch humans – except all of his anger seemed to be in Sans. Gaster never did get it tweaked right, and nor had he before Sans had busted them out, running away to find themselves in the protective care of Grillby, who looked after them.

 

But even though he was an experiment, even though he wasn’t fully _right_ , he still found you.

 

The human you that was also warped that called to something in him to fix you.

 

…And hope you could fix him too.

 

Or at least stay by his side so he could keep himself calm and let him protect you against the vastly crueller world that was now before you.

 

Then he got a feel of your SOUL and snapped his head around to – his sight went red with rage at seeing you in the hold of another male. To see how you gave that smug smirk up at the exhausted human and tugged on his stupid ear that made him do a pathetic whine and moan something. How could you ever want to be around such a weakling that could do nothing for you? You needed a protector, not such wet behind the ear _whelp_ that _looked like he hadn’t worked a damn day in his life_.

 

 _His_ mind was brilliant and could entertain you for hours. _His_ magic was incredible and would impress you. _His_ stronger body could protect you best and let you hide in it solicitously against the elements.

 

_Why would you want this **pathetic** human over his loyalty to you?_

 

Sans was doing his best to hold back his mounting possessiveness. His fingers twitched, body urging him to gather to up and let you rest in his magic again. It would soften his wild urges and concentrate them into protecting you like they wanted to do as he surveyed their territory.

 

He blipped before them, humungous and intimidating, and scowled down at Dan.

 

Dan jerked back at the suddenness of Sans being there, but you glowered at him defiantly. Your eyes told him you _were not impressed_. That’s fine. Neither was he. His insides crawled at the thought of you wanting to be by _Dan’s_ side and with his family and nowhere near _him_ and in _his_.

 

“Sans, you’re not supposed to be in here and you know it.”

 

“Indeed. Leave before I get the Captain and her assistant.”

 

Sans stiffened at the multi-faceted attack, glowering back at Mama before putting an equally stern, but less intimidating, look on you.

 

“i don’t like the thought of you being out there without decent defence, kitten.”

 

“I don’t like the thought of someone thinking they can simply take over my life without my say so.”

 

“ya need to be protected.” He held out a hand.

 

You jumped into it. “I don’t need such overbearingness.”

 

He brought you up to his eye level and murmured quietly, “makes me feel better to know yer okay, kitten.”

 

“Then only make it so you don’t smother me and make me wanna throw shit in your eyesocket.”

 

“that’s just cruel and unusual. i like it.”

 

At the same time both of you turn to Mama.

 

“I’m going to be adopted.”

 

“i’m going to adopt her. _now_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do this type of Sans justice?


	11. The Mood

 

Papyrus was beyond happy when he came in with Cassie, who greeted her old friends with him while Sans hovered over you protectively and you did your best to ignore him as you packed your few clothes into a bittie back pack. You ignored most keepsake things – the other bitties could have your books and drawing equipment and art. It was just sketches, practise stuff that didn’t take your sentimentality as something to hold onto. If you wanted to pick it up again, you’d very easily get Sans to get him get it for you.

 

Though likely at some kind of price.

 

You wonder what he’d ask for.

 

…On second thoughts, you packed a sketchbook and some drawing utensils away with your clothing. You looked around and grab the German language book under your arm, shrugging. “I’m good.” You’d already said goodbye to everyone. “Let’s go, bone-boy.”

 

“good,” He purred, letting you jump onto his hand and moving you over to the counter where both of you simply signed your names on the adoption sheet. “time ta head home.” Back to base. Back to where it smelt of everything bone and him and his territory. As would you. His contentedness mounted higher at that thought and he set you in the gap between his clavicle and top true rib. His magic cocooned you and you slung your arms over the fluffy lining of his giant hoodie’s hood to watch the world go by.

 

Sans closed his eyes for a moment, relishing this.

 

This was bliss.

 

Today was going _excellently_.

 

“Sweet. Ready to go. Better have good digs, skelliekins.”

 

“s’okay.”

 

“Just okay? Maybe I should stay at Mama’s.”

 

“guess I’m _digging_ myself a hole.”

 

“looks like you already came out of one _six feet under_.” You tease him, unable to help saying it. You were no good with puns, so when your mind worked overtime and conjured a decent one up you had to say it.

 

Sans felt joy flush through him, his face brightening as he looks at you, head able to turn enough without harming you that you could see it. Hmm. He may have to adjust his clothing so that he could look at you while keeping you as close as possible. “i _death-_ initely am glad you’re one of ours now.” Soon enough it’d be ‘mine’ alone. “paps keeps the place clean. the place is already laddered up and cassie has her doll house in paps room. you got one in mine, but there’s a large pillow on my bed for you if ya want.”

 

He really hoped you did. Having your scent so close would keep him sleeping well. The doll house was still new and didn’t smell like him yet, having just been put together. Papyrus had demanded one for you, and you listened to fourteen feet of determined skellie when he wanted something for the good of someone.

 

“Either’s good for me, Sans.”

 

He hummed in pleasure at you using his name.

 

You enjoyed the world as it went past you and soon enough you were in a car with Sans laying in the back letting you sit on his sternum, a perfect height. With him keeping you safe, you felt fine with his hand around you. You really liked his thumb rubbing your inch long back. He even kept said hand up so the wind wouldn’t hit you hard.

 

“WE HAVE ANOTHER TWENTY MINUTES!” You suddenly hear the loveable goofball say to Cassie.

 

So with that you slump down onto your back and turn, dragging Sans hand with you, feeling better enclosed under bone fingers that kept out too much wind but still have their own magical warmth that was just right for you. You didn’t see the haze of blue over bara Sans face as he stared at you in adoration at your actions. You snuggle in and sleep for a bit.

 

Sans swore inwardly at your cuteness, wanting to rub against you and purr.

 

 

 

You find yourself waking up on a luxurious pillow that felt beyond wonderful. There was a soft, warm cover over you as well. You reactively smile and then look around, noting Sans snoozing beside you, hands behind head and one leg over the other at the knee. Curious about the place, you quietly make your way along the bed. You notice a little ladder but the bedsheets looked like a fun way to quickly get down. Glad you have your gloves on, you grip on, jump over and slide down, smirking widely at the adrenaline hit you hadn’t had for so long and the feeling of flying. You sigh in satisfaction upon landing and make your way to the door at a jog.

 

You open it only to hear a loud growl and then it stop just as suddenly. A shuffle of covers and then Sans was looming over you, so, so, so tall and making you crane back to look directly up.

 

Sans had felt the panic from his instincts at your scent going in seconds, waking him up to demand he find you. He did _not_ appreciate this separation anxiety it gave him. He thought he’d be fine with you in this domain of his, traversing about and exploring and being near him, but found that now you were out of his range of scent his instincts wanted to go to the next level.

 

He’d have to control that.

 

…Mostly.

 

It’s not as though he didn’t disagree.

 

Papyrus loved tromping around.

 

You look at him. “Go back to sleep, you seem tired. I’ll find Papyrus.”

 

Sans felt a thrill at you caring for his wellbeing, but not at wanting to leave him to find another male. “you hungry?”

 

“Papyrus did say a lot of somethings about spaghetti so, yeah, got me in the mood for it.”

 

The skeleton gave a crooked grin and nodded. “let’s get you food.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

In the mood, huh?

 

He wondered what else you’d be in the mood for...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got you right where he wants you, bby. Also, thanks for all the comments today! Kept from being dead bored at my job haha.


	12. The Reaction

 

Sans scooped you up and set you down on the table next to him. “ya want a plate or’re ya good with just taking from mine?”

 

“Scoop some of that sauce on over and I’ll just munch with my hands.” Mama had gotten cutlery in bittie sizes, but it‘s honestly just easier to use your hands sometimes. Plus they were flimsy, and Mama didn’t have enough money for more permanent cutlery that was well-made.

 

Another reason some people thought of bitties as pets – the adoption fees.

 

“saucy.”

 

“What can I say? I like to get _stuck in and sticky,_ ” You reply without thought and then noted his eyes widen at your normal naughtiness, the full spoon in his hand coming your way stilling as blue hotly flared in his – was he? He _was_ blushing! Your skellie was gulping non-existent saliva in his mouth, a drip of magical sweat beading down the side of his head. Something flickered behind his teeth, intriguing you. You simply stared at him and then turned to his plate, hiding your fascination with his magic and body.

 

You _really_ wanted to know how he worked.

 

You take a noodle of spaghetti and munch on it as Cassie comes up the ladder and onto the table. You wave at her.

 

Sans gulps as he places the sauce by your noodle. Why is it when Cassie did it that the sight of it was amusing, but when you did it he couldn’t help but internally melt at the sheer adorableness of it? Some little hard arse like you, stern and disciplined and watchful, was utterly cute and captivating to watch as your eyes widened at how good his brothers’ cooking now was. He held back an animalistic cooing sound that showed his appreciation for who you were that his SOUL wanted to give and forced himself to look at his food.

 

He still kept all his senses on you however. That would always happen regardless of what you did or didn’t do.

 

Cassie grins and comes over, sitting next to you. Reactively you fling an arm over her shoulder and hug her that way. “You good?”

 

“Naturally! Papy’s cooking is the best!”

 

“THAT IS TRUE, CASSIE! I AM A MASTER CHEF!”

 

You couldn’t help but still at his booming voice that echoed louder in the quiet room, defensive. You stared him down, hard. When in Mama’s the laughter and children squealing was always there which was why Papyrus’ voice never bothered you, but here?

 

In this place that had none of that?

 

You were instantly flung to the underground bittie fighting arenas, stenches of all kinds surrounding you and _the itchy feeling of magic flaring wildly with the monsters’ emotions-_

 

You did your best to relax, but it was Sans picking you up that settled you best.

 

“Toilet, buddy?” He murmured under his breath.

 

“Toilet please,” You reply loudly, shooting him a thankful look. You give a small smirk to the other two. “Just a moment! Nature calls!”

 

Papyrus gasped, eyes quivering in joy as he wondered at that. “I DID NOT HEAR SUCH A THING!” He abruptly turned to the snickering teenage bittie. “DO HUMANS BITTIES HAVE SUCH A MIRACULOUS ABILITY, CASSIE?!”

 

You give a slight smirk at an exasperated Cassie as Sans blips you both out, his magic rushing over you and leaving a cool tingling shield to protect you from the stink of the rotten Void. You do indeed find yourself in the bathroom, sat upon the side of the bath. There was sort of odd shelf thing over the bath that could be pushed along the sides with a big concavity in it. A bath in a bath. Cute. Useful.

 

They were prepared for bittie life well now Cassie _and_ you were here.

 

“looked ready to take a bite outta his flesh.”

 

You snort, amused. “Yeah, right down to the bone.” Then your shoulders slump. “I just gotta get used to quietness. I will. I promise you that. Bad time as a bittie but for the three months at Mama’s.”

 

“no family?”

 

You give a weak smile, “I’m not ready to answer that question yet.”

 

Sans cocked his head, hoping to get this resolved _now_. “i get that paps is loud but, uh, you ain’t reacted like that before around him.”

 

“It’s not him. It just reminds me of _times_ before Mama. Again… I just gotta get used to it.”

 

He stroked a finger over your head caringly. “i’ll give ya a shortcut, buddy. you just say the word.”

 

You grabbed his finger and hugged it against you. “ _Word_.”

 

He snickered at your lame joke, trying not to twitch his finger at the thought of those two small mounds nestling against it. He hated that he was focused on _that_ type of thought in _any_ large amount while you were trying to get over this stress but he couldn’t help his attraction to you. Knew that if he concentrated his magic in any way, it’d be the exact same as if you were full-sized and that made him gulp as he felt his hazy blue magic pulse at the stirrings of his SOUL and-

 

 _No_.

 

Stop that. It was enough he had you. He would not try anything while you settled. But he’d start to put little routines that geared towards his advantage like he’d already done. Papyrus wanted the dollhouse to be in the living room, but Sans pointed out that Cassie and her dollhouse stayed with him. The same went for her hygiene stuff in his en-suite bathroom. Or the fact Papyrus always picked Cassie up with him instead of sharing her with Sans to care for and entertain.

 

His eyes roamed over you as you placed your head against the warm magic of his bone finger.

 

Sans let out a thrumming purr that had your head snapping up with eyes widely staring at him in astonishment, but then you lightly smirked at him, thankful.

 

He grinned back, relieved.

 

And _highly pleased._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bara Sans is caring and careful but cunning and calculative.
> 
> Also sometimes a dickbag.
> 
> I quite like him.
> 
> Yup, Reader still has to deal with the shit that recently happened to her. She's not afraid of Papy - he just reminds her of bad times.
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments! Wow. Am gobsmacked. Flabbergasted and all that happily surprised stuff. :P You guys are awesome.


	13. The Inquisition

 

It was a home warming session for you!

 

But, currently, you were staring over it as the closest friends of the skelliebro’s were laughing and chatting. While Cassie was joining in on Papyrus’s shoulder and talking cooking with Toriel, you’d been quite happy to oversee everything and make sure nothing was going wrong in your new home. They might be close or best friends of Papyrus and Sans, but you would keep vigil over your new turf with unknowns on it. A whole bunch of them mingled, complete with some mega star and his assistant.

 

BP the assistant was great, making snarky comments about things, but you were entirely amused when Mettaton barked at him to do something and he snapped to it. It was such a time where he was gone to get a drink or something from the local supermarket.

 

And…

 

“Why the hell did Papyrus and his lazy ass brother get you guys?” Some red haired, blue scaled lady asked, crossing arms.

 

You feel like you know her, but it was hard to recall if you actually had met her before.

 

It felt like you should know?

 

But… she’s trying to be protective?

 

You _clearly_ couldn’t do shit to these _ten foot plus magical skeletons_.

 

“Listen, you better look after them, you better not touch my amazing, talented-” She went with multiple adjectives before lovingly saying, “waifu. So stay away from her. Don’t you dare besmirch Papyrus! And get Sans to work properly, that lazy bastard.” You twitch at that, somehow super protective over your Sans despite only being here for a few days. “I don’t like that some human is here in the base of monster city-” She blathered on, multiple times warning you and talking of her girlfriend.

 

You stared back at the fish woman, unimpressed.

 

What did it matter that you ‘ _better not touch her waifu_ ’?

 

You were a bittie.

 

You were unsure how sex would be _anatomically realistic_.

 

But, whatever.

 

You certainly weren’t going to stick your personage into funny places.

 

Unmoved, you look away to see Sans watching carefully, even if he had his usual carefree attitude. His grin was just that bit more tense and unmoving than usual when he made his one-liners, when he did some knock-knock jokes with an older looking monster goat female in a lovely purple dress with monster kinds’ symbol. You liked that symbol. It was cute. Which went against your more, uh, harder persona… but cute things did make you happy on the inside to be honest.

 

Anyway, you really didn’t need Undyne here saying something about bitties being ridiculous, thanks. Your eyes narrow dangerously, body twitching to put her in her place. After all, if you hadn’t done so when fighting other bitties, you’d be with a less… _amenable_ owner.

 

One who’d happily feed you to dogs.

 

Literal ones.

 

That hadn’t been fed.

 

Like others had to go through.

 

Cassie looked hurt at Undyne’s words as she stared at you worriedly, and Papyrus was starting to look nervous, and her girlfriend was looking anxious. Enough was enough. Why was she like this? Your mentality hardened, your determination grew, and you grit your teeth in bold protectiveness. “You shut your fucking mouth or I’ll cut your toes off, stupid fish! Don’t you talk about us bitties that way. I’ve had to do a load’a shite to stay alive before being placed with Mama because of my blasted size, so I won’t take any bullshit from some dumb-arse tuna breath like you! I don’t give a flying fuck what you say! Things will happen how they happen in _my_ household, so keep your _whore nose out of it!”_

 

Undyne reared back, looking at you anew. She exclaimed, “Eh?! Some little shit like you giving me crap?!”

 

“You wanna boss _my_ family around? I’ll fuck you up, you piece of chopped bait, yellow-bellied, goddamn-!” Sans swiftly picked you up as you ranted.

 

“I like ya!” Undyne crowed as you were suddenly awash with Sans cosy smelling body.

 

You struggled against bony hands that seemed around a foot long compared to your four inches, snarling out through his thick bony fingers, “I don’t like you, you fucking idiotic-!” Sans swiftly cuddled you close to him, near on stuffing you into his fleece hoodie where you sunk into the magic between his clavicle and true rib. You instantly relaxed and felt your eyes droop against his overwhelming magic. “So… so… uh… shove off.” You mumble tiredly, trying to be loud but were sure only Sans heard your _ingeniousness_.

 

At least he snickered for you.

 

Or at you.

 

Eh, either way you were content here, overcome by his warm magic, his protective hand and the comfort of his more than bony skellie body. You felt your eyes droop, his magic always making you happy and sleepy and you struggled to open your eyes and gripped onto his furred hood, pulling yourself up. You don’t recall him having a _fur_ hood until a week or two ago, but you were happy he did have it. Made it more comfortable for you.

 

Oh. Maybe you were the reason then.

 

Cool.

 

Or warm.

 

Who knows?

 

Sans gave Undyne a wink and then blipped out. “heh. don’t take what _stinks like fish_ lying down huh?”

 

“Hell no. I don’t take bullshit.” You say bluntly. “Just know that if someone says shit I will be on the defensive no matter what.”

 

“No being _on the fence_ for you huh?”

 

“All or nothing, me.” You grin at him and he grins back. You’re glad you have someone on your side.

 

Jeez, do you need it.

 

“glad for it. means you’re by your word.”

 

“Honour above death, I’ve learnt.”

 

“ **no.** ”

 

You stare at him as he scowled at you, unsure what to make of it.

 

“you will always survive.”

 

“Uhm… Sans?”

 

“just tell me you will do whatever to survive as a bittie.”

 

“I will.”

 

“good. let’s go back.”

 

“Sure…”

 

You’d keep a close eye on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callmebooyah wanted more, so I thought why the fuck not, I'm not doing anything. Go thank booyah for getting more now lolz x


	14. The Mother

Toriel smiled at you as you gave a courteous nod to her, trying to welcome her to the best of your ability. She was the most motherly and, quite possibly, the most troublesome. Mothers wished to keep all secure and warm and welcome, but that had its own flipside problems of constantly making sure that everything was okay to the detriment that as _they_ took care of everything that they ‘knew what should happen for the best of everyone’ and such. That anything was wrong could be made right by them and them alone because ‘ _Mother Knows Best_ ’. It intruded upon your domain of protection and to you that was not okay.

 

You had a mother. You didn’t need another. So yes, she was a threat.

 

…In a way.

 

You wondered if you had to be ‘ _cruel to be kind_ ’ with this one.

 

You’d see soon enough.

 

“How are you fitting in?”

 

You looked away, humming to show you were thinking it over. Sans was always there in someway, or you accompanied him to his jobs where you got along famously. You were completely uncertain about _anything_ scientific, that’s for sure, but you could pep him up during the boring Hot Cat stands and Nice Cream stands and keep him entertained during a full time kitchen staff job or during breaks when he did a couple of stand up shows. You couldn’t believe such a lazy seeming guy did so much.

 

It got you lots of time to further your German and sketching, you found, but half the time you were entertaining your family member.

 

One who didn’t exactly see you as a sibling, you saw.

 

That was okay. You felt the same. He was friend, slash interest right now. But those looks he gave... You shuddered lustfully, then blinked as Toriel held out a paw. Without questioning it too closely, you hopped into her warm pads and she drew you up to her face. You reactively go slightly defensive, mind going through possible options of self-protection as she drew you near. “Are you well?”

 

“I am. What’s the problem?”

 

“You are covered in his magic.”

 

“Which means…?”

 

“He has thoughts on you to make you his mate,” Toriel murmured softly, looking around. Sans wasn’t back from cleaning glasses as Papyrus commanded considering some others went to get alcohol. BP was gone on such a detail while Mettaton talked at Alphys. Damnit. BP was cool, you thought, ready to be a bitch talking partner with you and had nice copper fur. You’d likely attach to him when he came back.

 

And did so when he arrived.

 

“It’ll be fine. He will have to ask before I even think about yes. And considering my size,” You mumble, as you leapt away.

 

“That won’t be a problem.”

 

“Huh?” You ask confusedly, but are taken away by the ride of the party as you find yourself in BP’s claws and he begins quietly bitching. He seemed to have found a confidant in you. You appreciated it. You needed one too. You speak up, “Hey, gimme your email or something so I can speak to you online. Though don’t expect fast responses with my size, kitty cat.” You give your email. “Sweet. Hey, take me to the kitchen so I can get a drink please?”

 

“Sure, I’m going there anyway.” He carefully placed you on his shoulder, not seeing the glower on Sans face as you went into the kitchen. “Anything?”

 

“We have thimbles… don’t you fucking laugh cat,” You warn but he cackled for a few seconds anyway.

 

BP merely grinned at you, half smirking. “I say nothing, little friend, absolutely nothing.”

         

“Bull. Now get me water and wine,” You command, nodding at Sans, and, used to the demands of Mettaton, BP did as bid. You slurp down the water when it was given over and cradle the wine to you as you guys leave. “Thank you, lovely.” You reached out to him and he drew near, allowing you to stroke his cheek and scratch behind his ear when no one was around. “Wow. Your fur is really nice.” You admire, stroking the soft strands.

 

He blusters. “Thanks.”

 

‘ _He’s such a cutie,_ ’ You thought, happily sighing. “I hope you get a great person who adores you. You’re really cool.”

 

His fur frizzed out a little, unsure but completely complimented. “Th-Th-Thanks, little buddy?!”

 

You sip your drink and acknowledge he was younger than you, sipping your booze. “Not a problem. You’re young, right?”

 

“Twenty one?”

 

“I’m twenty eight.”

 

“That’s not much at all.” He seemed more relaxed in your presence.

 

“Yeah, but humans die around eighty to ninety years of age and after around seventy we really become… not good. Bad body, mind goes, diseases galore… it’s not pretty. At all.” You sigh, hating to think of it.

 

BP cocked his head in curiosity. “Then uh, SOULbond with a monster. You’ll be fine after that. Your one wants to.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know… him,” He whispers.

 

Sans.

 

You nod in understanding. “How’d you know?”

 

The cat gave you a look. “His magic is _crazy_ over you. Even normal monsters in complete love and adoration don’t go to such lengths. Why else would the Queen be warning you?”

 

“You heard that?” You ask, amused.

 

“I have really good senses.” BP nodded, resolute and knowing.

 

You liked that. Bluntness and confidence was your thing. You could respect him for that. Even if possibly wrong, it was better than weakness. You lead and had the motivations of a leader protecting their people. No one better try otherwise, if to assert control.

 

Including Mother Toriel.

 

You laughed with BP over something but when Sans came over, you gave kitty a kiss on the cheek and jumped onto Sans palm as the night was halfway done. You felt at instant ease, even if Sans looked a bit frustrated with you... or the situation.

 

You weren’t sure which it was.

 

Sans gave a strained grin.

 

You wink cheekily. “Don’t worry, mate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I've learnt I can't stand writing the word assistant. D:


	15. The Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU FOR 500 KUDOS, 8K VIEWS AND ALL DEM BOOKMARKS - 61 OF YOU! @-@

Sans couldn’t help the lust that flowed through him.

 

Mate. Delicious.

 

“m’not worrying. bp. thanks for looking after my bittie.”

 

“S’okay?” BP says, not sure what to say to the skeleton who was currently staring BP down.

 

You blink. “Wait, what’s-?”

 

Sans simply walks away with you, much to your absolute displeasure, going to his bedroom. “ya know, i don’t like my little lady kissing others.”

 

“Why the hell did you just take me away like that?” You clutch your little thimble of wine. “I was getting along with a new friend.”

 

Hs thumb went around you, enclosing you in. “kissing? petting?”

 

You hold a hand up. “Let’s stop on that word. Petting. He sees me more as pet. As much as I loathe to admit that. Anyway, I don’t understand you; even if I was hitting on him, you’ve got no right to interrupt. Not to mention I don’t even know how I’d pleasure anyone being this size.” You gesture at yourself.

 

“we got magic made to do whatever we want, ‘specially ones like me.” He flopped on the bed and carefully sprawled you on top of his sternum. “i’m gonna court ya.”

 

“I don’t like tennis, thanks,” You grumble.

 

He snorted loudly, putting hands behind head. “sports ain’t my thing, don’t worry.”

 

“Listen you,” Sitting up, you glower at him, crossing your arms. “No taking me from people like that.”

 

“didn’t want any more of that _petting_ to happen. only petting your getting is when we’re _having some fun_ with _heavy petting_.”

 

You scoffed but grudgingly nodded at that. “Nice.”

 

He grinned. “thanks. got loads.”

 

“I’m sure you do.” You roll your eyes and wave a hand dismissively, making his grin widen. “And yeah, I’m attracted to you, somewhat.” You admit, making his eyes narrow on you in focus, concentrated. “But that does not give you any right to simply lift me up and place me where it suits you.”

 

“i know exactly where i’d place ya on me.”

 

You crack a smirk at his perversion but say sternly, “ _Sans._ ”

 

“fine. yer right.”

 

“Of course I’m right, moron nerd.”

 

“i think that’s an oxy _moron_ …” Sans retorted leadingly.

 

You pick it up. “ _Nerd_.”

 

Both of you grinned widely.

 

Knowing each other for two months and seeing each other daily made you rather on the same wavelength with each other and knowing of the others ways. Sans had a way of being able to make friends with everyone. Hence why he was able to talk you around pretty quickly and get you on good terms again. You were pretty good with the whole making shit happen thing. Hence why you simply said you liked him, but also stated that he wasn’t to do this shit with you.

 

“Anyway, just remember not to simply pick me up.” Then you narrow your eyes as his grin didn’t relent. “And go through with it!” You smacked down on his clothed bone but he merely snickered at you and closed his eyes. You huff, arms crossed. You hear the party go on and want to go back to it, so you stand up and begin to make your way to Sans face. You pull up onto his head and whacked him in his nasal cavity, making him grunt and open his eyes. You chuckle as he had to cross them slightly as you stood on the edge of his nose hole.

 

“something smells funny.”

 

“You have no nose so I’m not surprised you _smell_ funny,” You respond idly, enjoying the way his eye-lights brighten up at you excitedly when you participated. He was stupidly cute! …You know, for a ten foot, fanged, intimidating skeleton. “You like me so you must be a ‘ _funny_ ’ guy.” You look at the door at laughter.

 

“might smell funny but I have _great taste_.” A bright blue glow made you turn to look behind you and then his teeth parted. You watched as his teeth become even more fang-like as a tongue lewdly came out. It was pointed and so long and you watched it flex. You felt yourself _ache_ between the legs. It lengthened and swirled around you, making you stare in awe. It was opalescent cyan and such a pretty colour and absently you reached up to touch. With a ‘snick’ it swiftly slurped back into his mouth.

 

“Huh?”

 

He chuckled and gave you an intent look. “touch my magic and _you’re not leaving this room until tomorrow night._ ” He possessively grasped you and nuzzled you warmly, breathing you in. It made his SOUL chime happily.

 

You shiver reactively in desire, asking, “What’s it like to touch magic?”

 

Sans wanted to let you know his magic had been over you completely but then he didn’t want it to stop should you demand it of him. Still, there was a difference between magic _marking_ someone and _touching_ magic on purpose. He gave a little smirk. “wanna find out?”

 

Maybe you couldn’t see the smirk but you sure heard it in his tone. “Uh, the party? We should do that.” You weren’t quite ready to go there just yet – even if your body sang for it and something in you wanted to keep him for your own.

 

He chuckled lowly as you scrambled out of his hold and fondly watched as you slid down the little slide he’d made for you. “it is a welcoming party for ya. s’ppose we should be there.”

 

_We._

 

You hide the blush from him at the couple-y thing to say and determinedly go to the door, tugging it open with a hefty heave. “Yes. We should. Move it, bone-boy. You got work and you need your slee-”

 

He scoops you up easily. “us, you mean. you help me, so i’m tryin’ ta get the boss t’give you your own pay.”

 

Gives you a reason to stay by his side.

 

You turn to him, surprised at that. He may be possessive over you, but he was also respectful and helpful.

 

“Thanks, Sans.”

 

“s’nothin’.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely sure what to name this chapter. *scrunches up nose* If you've got a better suggestion I'm all ears.
> 
> So! Sans has actually put himself forward to court you!


	16. The Promise

 

Today Papyrus was looking after you, Cassie requesting to go to Sans library job so she could find something to learn. You idly wondered how many jobs Sans actually had, or if he just jumped from job to job when the mood took him to try something new. You’d noted that in him. He liked to roam and scout the town out, watch everything and everyone. He knew loads of people, joking about with them or was intimidating. You’d noticed such examples one day at a hot dog stand he… owned?

 

You weren’t entirely sure.

 

He kind of just took it out his interdimensional box, sent out a message when he wanted to sell (as sometimes he’d simply set it up and do science stuff in the outside world, blueprints all over the gaff) and then people came in droves. You wondered if they were good… whatever they were.

 

They certainly weren’t meat, that’s for sure.

 

You’d ask one day. Eventually it’d bug you.

 

You were grocery shopping with Papyrus as he nattered on about something for a new Italian recipe. He wanted to find a new one or something? Kind of about done with spaghetti for another month at least, you speak up, “There’s more to Italy than spaghetti, my dear master spaghettore. I lived in the north for a bit. Had lots of food you’d adore. Jota, Boreta Graesano, minestrone and risotta alla Milanese and _so many gorgeous wines_.” You felt like drooling at the thought of all the wonderful Italian fare you’d had. “Of course, I don’t know much about the rest of the country, having only been to the top portion which is much less s’ghetti based, so I don’t know many spag dishes.”

 

“YOU LIVED THERE?!”

 

“There and in a whole bunch of places around Europe. I didn’t go university or college, but I did get lucky and travelled and taught. Northern Italian fare is one of my personal favourites. Hungarian stews absolutely rock as well.”

 

“I WOULD LOVE TO GO THERE ONE DAY!” His eyes were stars and you couldn’t help the little smirk tugging at your lip, eyes fond. “I HAVE ALSO BEEN LEARNING ITALIAN!”

 

“That’s wonderful. They’ll definitely appreciate that when we go there.” It slipped out before you could stop it. You blinked at your absent words. Did you really feel that attached to them?

 

“WE WILL?!”

 

You’d said it now. With a small sigh and a rueful smile, you nod and say, “We will.” He shrieked with joy, freaking out some people but you snickered at their faces, amused. “Would you ever live in another country?” You asked as he bent down to get the best looking produce. “The one next to it. Those are looking a bit too old.”

 

“AGREED. AND I WOULD LIVE ABROAD!”

 

You were toted around the supermarket, listening to his booming voice and clutching onto his clavicle with crossed arms while standing on a rib below like you had all day. You thought back to it.

 

Papyrus had you join him at work, exclaiming about all the cool flowers there were and how good he’d gotten at flower bouquet decorating. You’d spoken to Asgore while the crazy skellie rushed around watering everything with passion and the giant male spoke of his flowers with great affection and saying how well Papyrus was coming along. The store had high ceiling to account for his immense size and he somehow faded into the scenery, overshadowed by his glorious flowers. It was a shorter shift as today was an early closing day.

 

Then you’d been helping him clean at home and you’d both gone out to get food for the week and now he wanted to go out to the park and enjoy the cool air.

 

So here you were, in mid-October, settled on the lap of a humungous skeleton and enjoying a thermal of some kind of orange soup with veggies in.

 

You really hadn’t thought your life would turn out like this.

 

“----! WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY?”

 

You thought back. “About two months ago?”

 

Papyrus shrieked again, but not out of happiness this time. “WE MISSED IT?! WAIT, HOW OLD ARE YOU?! HUMANS CELEBRATE SUCH THINGS!”

 

“Yeah but I don’t mind at all. I’m twenty eight. When’re all of yours?”

 

He told you and then asked seriously, “HAVE WE MISTREATED YOU?”

 

“No?”

 

“Do you not like us?”

 

You were surprised he could go down a level and spoke to him sternly, “Of course I like you! I wouldn’t have offered to go Italy with you if I didn’t. Though how that could work with passports and everything for bittie people I don’t know,” You muse out loud to yourself. “I like it here but I prefer Europe for food reasons. Anyway, I like you, but I don’t see reason to celebrate my birthday while I’m small like this. I don’t understand why I feel like this, so don’t worry, I’m fine. But make Cassie happy on hers, okay?”

 

He frowned but nodded. “I WILL MAKE IT AS GREAT AS I AM, HAVE NO FEAR.”

 

“I don’t when you’re around,” You compliment idly, staring up at the now starry sky. “I’d like to have a son like you.”

 

You catch sight of twin glowing orange blushes beneath his eye sockets and chuckle but don’t comment. He picks you up and skele-kisses you very gently before placing you on his head and handing you a handkerchief. You rub his temple affectionately in a way you knew Sans liked and Papyrus smiles as his magic received a nice rubbing. “YOU’D MAKE A GOOD SKELLIE MOTHER. MAGIC IS VERY CONCENTRATED THERE SO WE FEEL IT MORE!”

 

“Hey, Papyrus,” You say curiously. “Could you tell me more places magic in your body is concentrated? I don’t wish to accidentally touch such places and cause a scene… you understand, right?”

 

No, you’d most certainly not do it on ‘accident’.

 

“A GOOD IDEA. IT IS VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU!”

 

You smirk to yourself.

 

 _‘Accidentally._ ’

 

Ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps deserves love and some attention in this fic. At least for a chapter haha :)


	17. The Companions Hips (;P)

 

 

 

Dan came over often, happy and joyful and talking about anything under the sun. He would take you out of the house much to the grumbling of both skeletons who had gotten used to you being around. You half bossed them both around in all honesty, getting Papyrus to chill and Sans to actually do shit in the home while Cassie giggled until you looked at her demandingly and she slunk off to exercise. Of course you obliged to be Papyrus’ new food taster (something Cassie only rarely did and Sans never), let Cassie use you as a dress up doll because she said you had an enviable figure (which you told her that if she trained like you she’d also get) and let Sans do this weird snuffling thing.

 

Yeah, weird snuffling thing.

 

He seemed to have this odd animalistic tendency of flopping on things and wiggling and rubbing and laying there for a bit with his magic vibrating from his bones. Or he’d use his hands in some kinda territorial ‘wax on wax off’ movement absently on different surfaces, flicks of magic sparkling and zapping between his phalanges. Papyrus never did such things, and scolded Sans when he did but Sans would give a grin his way and do it more. He’d scold again louder and tell him to go do something more productive, like clean his room!

 

Hey, you stayed there; it seemed fine!

 

Then you looked at Papyrus’ room and realised it was a dump compared to Papyrus’ pristine showcase.

 

Well. You certainly couldn’t say much then.

 

Sometimes Sans would follow after the both of you bitties and crowd you without actually touching, asserting himself as ‘dominant’. Sometimes Cassie would feel uncomfortable with the nearness and his staring and you’d fling an exasperated look his way. He’d chuckle as if to dismiss that and put his hand out and you’d get on when you were good and ready – or when Cassie gave you a pleading look – and he’d shuffle back to bed with you in his clutches, happy like a cat who got the canary.

 

Let him think he was dominant; you crawled all over him at will like your personal playground, sometimes purposefully hitting some more sensitive bones to make him as uncomfortable as Cassie was. You had him get things for you with a wave of the hand from which he summoned his magic and pulled it over proudly, like a puppy pleasing their master. You made him sleep or eat or whatever he needed at the time when he focused entirely on some scientific endeavour at home or when at work and you had joined him.

 

He _loved_ it when you paid attention to him.

 

He _hated_ when you left the home with Dan.

 

So you made sure to do if as often as Dan’s schedule would allow. Which was pretty often to tell the truth – the guy was rich with much free time. Plenty of times he’d take you out with his three adoptee bittie siblings and you’d all go out shopping. You were reserved in this – you didn’t want to seem ‘grabby’, knowing that it could be seen as taking advantage. But you’d been raised to be polite and disciplined so the outright no to everything could be seen as rude or disrespectful. However, on the flip side, if you said yes to more things, you didn’t want to go back to Sans and Papyrus and have them feel like they were unable to look after you or Cassie.

 

It was a fragile balance.

 

Until you _bluntly told Dan he better understand he was putting you in this position and you didn’t appreciate it_.

 

Dan whined, loving to gift people things, but then came up with a bright spark. He instead brought blueprints and fabric for you which Cassie and Papyrus adored and made lots of bittie sized things as their hobbie, Sans was pleased his pack was happy, and you were grateful everything went smoothly.

 

You still whole-heartedly accepted all the ice-cream he got you.

 

It was a day such as this, even in the upcoming chill of winter during a particularly cold October night that Dan had wanted to go to the local park just for a lazy walk around and Sans was at home for once, having a day off. You fully expected the skeleton to stay home and sleep and eventually do science long enough that you’d pull him to bed during his sciency tunnel vision.

 

You did not expect him to join you guys after your ice cream meetup.

 

He barely said anything, simply standing next to the obviously uncomfortable Dan and his bitties, kinda making small talk.

 

Apparently he was feeling clingy, eyeing you with longing, hand twitching like he was trying not to nab you and steal you away.

 

…

 

You weren’t.

 

“Sans, you irritant, sod off. We’re having friendship time and you’re being weird,” You bluntly state, narrowing your eyes at him. “What do you want?”

 

He looked offended. “i’m not a friend?”

 

“You’re being creepy.” You turn to Dan and pat his cheek. “Another time, hm? Bye bye, biblings.” You wave at your bittie siblings, as Dan called you all.

 

They chimed their goodbyes and Sans greedily took you away, walking away with a curt nod and making you roll your eyes at his possessiveness. You felt comfort in his hold as always, and you saw his tightened shoulders soften and relax. He nuzzled you. “needed to have you.”

 

“You knew I was meeting with him.”

 

Sans didn’t want to say that was partly why.

 

He’d missed you. Late nights and early mornings with tons of jobs and only sleeping by you wasn’t enough since you’d begun hanging at the house more often than with him.

 

He wanted communication.

 

He wanted response and touch and your proud little smirk.

 

He just wanted you with him.

 

“Want me to help you science?”

 

Sans face lit up.

 

You smirked to yourself.

 

You knew him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna do a thing where if you think my naming skills suck (yeah, they're Asgore level ;D) then you can comment your own lmao. Thanks for 550+ kudos and 9k+ views. Holy Shit People. x
> 
> Also - It's so hard not to simply update more than once everyday. I'm teasing myself as much as you guys, damn! @_@


	18. The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn 10k hits. *wide eyes* Thank you so much!

Undyne and Alphys barged into your home, Papyrus greeting them loudly. Cassie jumped up excitedly, muttering something about expecting them and anime while half way through a self-defence lesson. You watched her go with crossed arms and an unimpressed look on your face.

 

‘ _Oh really?_ ’ You thought with edginess. ‘ _Guess whose next lesson is going to be far worse?_ ’

 

Cassie thought she was free?

 

You were going to make her _cry_ from all the exercise you’d put her through for ditching this lesson.

 

Still, you could do with some grub. You jump down from the chair in Papyrus's room and land on all fours before making your way to the kitchen where no one was. You climbed up to the counter top right next to the fridge and shove it hard, just about able to open it with all your strength. It opened with a squelch sound and you crawl in when it remains opened without rebounding back and closing you in. The joy of being a bittie – fearing fridge doors closing in on you and possibly leaving you ill with pneumonia. Or at least a cold. You search through for some grub and find a small Tupperware box of spaghetti. You grab it with a little smile and carefully make your way back out.

 

A small plate pulled out and food placed on it, you drag it to the microwave. The microwave is easier to open and set as it’s on the counter and within a minute you’ve got it reheating. You turn to finally address the movement from the corner of your eye and look at Alphys, who you’d been warned away from by her… waifu.

 

You stare.

 

She stutters incoherently.

 

You wait it out, crossing yours arms and leaning your weight on one hip.

 

She stutters worse, looking around but seemingly unable to simply walk out from under your tiny apathetic stare.

 

You wait longer.

 

She goes quiet, wringing her hands.

 

Your impatience finishes. “Well? _What is it?_ ”

 

You hadn’t exactly had a great impression, but you wouldn’t outright call her on her bullshit stuttering and weirdness for the sake of Papyrus and Sans who really liked them. Yet. Your new self couldn’t take much; patience was golden but you sure had lost such a golden touch. Those that stared were ones that either had _interest_ or _intention_ , and you didn’t like either anymore. Sans was that glaring exception- but yellow dino lady here sure wasn’t. While she was obviously feeling threatened and showing it, you were hiding yours.

 

You were waiting for her to do something to you, both alone. To question invasively or take you or do something to you. You instincts and nerves were getting on edge as this prolonged. You were starting to want to attack or hide, adrenaline pumping- the old flight or fight drive was kicking in. She looked like she was thinking. A scientist thinking while cornering you in your own kitchen was _not something you wanted to happen_ and the best way to throw her off was clearly embarrassment.

 

Your teeth grit.

 

She opened her mouth.

 

You quickly cut her off with a lazy, mocking voice, saying, “Are you done standing there and stuttering like an infant?” You watch her flinch harshly, and while some part of you hated yourself for that (you weren’t… _much…_ of an arsehole), the greater part of you was relieved to get control back. The microwave beeps and you take the plate out – it’d been less than a minute at high temperature so the plate was bearable to hold – and slide down with it, balancing it all and stomping over to her and glower at her. “Move it.”

 

She skittishly did as said, rushing back into the safety of Undyne.

 

You follow grudgingly, wanting to watch the movie Papyrus had proposed.

 

Sans seemed to have just woken up from his space on the couch as you come in and climb up the diagonal ladder with your plate to be on the opposite side of him. You ate aggressively with Cassie now sitting next to you, because you weren’t about to be scared in your own home.

 

“Oi! What did’ja do to my waifu?!”

 

“Nothing.” You shove spaghetti into your mouth and narrow your eyes warningly.

 

“I-It’s okay U-Undyne!” She calmed, still clearly intimated, and turned to you shyly, “I-I just wanted to know some things about bitties…”

 

Memories of previous ‘examiners’ poking and prodding during your slavery went through your head. “And why’s that?”

 

“To help them!”

 

You stare, disbelieving.

 

Cassie hissed, “-----, please! I really think she can help!”

 

You pause, knowing that you weren’t exactly in your right mind right now. “I’ll be watching, _scientist._ ”

 

The night went on more calmly after that, though you still traded glares with Undyne and threw watchful looks Alphys’ way when she questioned both of you bitties on odd topics. Sans seemed to brighten, eye lights more interested on you guys. Cassie offered up more answers, some of which you could expand on but didn’t, ranging from your systems to thought patterns and if anything was different. You really didn’t like this but you trusted Sans to watch out for you both.

 

Right?

 

You felt uneasy, anxious, outwardly keeping the scowl on your face and deepening it at more personal questions. She didn’t need to know about your biological family – Cassie may want to go find hers just to see them again, but you were on the opposite side. Yours loved you but you couldn’t face them with what you’d done. It was pretty terrible, but you’d much rather start anew. Disconnecting was easy. You were one of those people that could just drop things and push through. You had that inner grit and lack of connection that you could mentally afford to.

 

But if anything happened to you here under the supposed protection of Papyrus and Sans while this went on?

 

You’d bail.

 

You’d take Cassie, supplies, and whatever else was needed.

 

And you’d leave.

 

 _Yesterday_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I wish reader could be normal after months away from slavery but something beating on my head like - excuse me? No. Paranoia. Reader isn't a fan of Alphys' type of person. She'd totally be a friend of Mettaton though.


	19. The Tastes

Sans was feeling especially needy that day, always touching you. He had his job in a library that had him mostly behind a desk, so he took full advantage of that to work on his experiments via notetaking of numerous books. Or he’d be on his laptop doing programming jobs in which his fingers flew over the keyboard like he’d used it for years when you knew he’d only learnt the alphabet when he’d left the Underground about a year back, the clacking of bone to plastic loud and constant.

 

You had to admit that despite being suddenly watchful of all his actions by going back to jobs with him to value his trustworthiness, you're in awe of this guy sometimes.

 

He was a genius.

 

The guy was like a sponge and had complete thirst for the understanding of the world around him.

 

Science was his playground, he knew several languages, could programme in several _more_ languages and engineer and fix most things mechanical. He was humungous and intimidating and not many could step up to his magical level. It was an oddly heady feeling to know you could have this impressive male in the palms of your hands do whatever it was you wanted. If you worded it right of course. He wasn’t a pushover. He did, however, enjoy doing things for you. He liked to show you he could take care of you and your needs and it seemed like the more you asked for things the happier he was.

 

Not entirely sure why at first but you were slowly getting an idea when his eyes lingered on your face and flickered in shape to something… resembling cartoon hearts.

 

Well.

 

Feelings were starting to get deep for him?

 

…Is this what the whole feeling best in his hold and relaxed was about?

 

You watched him type away and would ask Papyrus when you got the chance, or get Cassie to. Though if Papyrus talked about it around all of you, then you’d have to make sure Cassie’s face was hidden. The eighteen year old was pretty much an open book when it came to those things. This was showcased when what you tried not to have happen (an obvious Cassie) happened later on at home when you were all in at the same time for once.

 

Papyrus laughed. “WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MONSTER COURTSHIP AND FEELINGS? YOU ARE NOT MONSTER?”

 

“Just seemed interesting.” Cassie tried not to be obvious in looking at you and Sans while you all watched television – something of Metatton’s.

 

You closed your eyes incredulously.

 

You needed to teach this girl subtlety, damn.

 

Still, you could deny till the day you died, stubborn as you were.

 

“But, I didn’t feel magic when I was human, and now I do?”

 

…She could save herself however.

 

Perhaps just experience was required then?

 

“WHAT? YOU CAN?”

 

“really? now that’s interesting…” He rubbed your back to get your attention and you rolled over on his lap, looking up at the giant of a monster. “what about you? d’ya feel magical?”

 

You nod once, reticent. “I can feel magic now. It’s pretty cool. _You_ are, actually. Like chocolate chip blue peppermint ice-cream.”

 

Cassie murmured, “Papyrus is like a hot day at the beach with the smell of heat and the salt of the sea. What about me?”

 

“Bubblegum.” All three of you stated at once.

 

“Like yoghurt raspberry bubblegum, to be precise,” You add.

 

“VERY SNAPPY!”

 

Cassie blinked. “Cool. Eh?! Did you just pun?!”

 

“I HAVE BEEN INFECTED!”

 

Sans raised his brow bones. Only the strong in magic could put an exact taste to their magic while also feeling the level. Humans always did have strong SOUL’s and as bitties it seemed they had a closer affinity to their SOUL. Maybe it was the smallness of their body making their SOUL’s become more concentrated in comparison? It could be a frightful future should someone unworthy find that out and use it for their own agenda. “you’re so hardcore that to me you’re _metal_.”

 

You snorted. “Am I _steely_ in nature to you?” You smirk when he snickered, nodding. “What can I say? I like it _rock-hard_.” You wink at him with a kinky smirk, hiding thoughts of suspicion you had, and he laughed louder, smacking phalanges to femur as Papyrus squawked in indignation at you two, covering a giggling Cassie’s ears for propriety’s sake.

 

Sans then hummed and went thoughtful, thinking back to what your smell made him recall. “s’more like when a smithy has just pull out a sword from the kiln. that tang of hot fire and the strength of metal,” He commented, petting your hair as Papyrus nodded enthusiastically. Sans was dealing with the fact he was a very instinctive dominant, but that your potent magic also made you dominant, too. The strength of your magic was reassuring in its’ strength and he very much appreciated it in his domain, protecting his territory and family and warning off others.

 

He also very much appreciated he could pick it up and keep it close. He relaxed by touching you and you relaxed by being touched by him.

 

Later on, when you were snuggling into your pillow, Sans dragged you close for the first time. Usually he nuzzled into the silken pillow he’d specifically bought you. This time his arm swept around it possessively and brought you close. You weren’t sure why, and it was taking you a while to fall asleep for once. Usually your days would tire you out pretty easily, having to climb and drag heavy things around everywhere. You had to, amusing Sans, who sometimes simply watched you, chin in hand, as you went through daily life motions.

 

He always did that though.

 

Watched you.

 

Like now.

 

“What?”

 

“can’t a skellie look at his lady bittie without judgement?”

 

“No.”

 

He chuckled, bringing his face into you, nuzzling and then leaving it there as he fell asleep swiftly.

 

You fell asleep easily then.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're again judging him without restraint. As he deserves. Right?
> 
> Also, people? You're all fuckin' bangin' for kudos'ing this personal 1k per chappie challenge fic. Ily for commenting and everything, damn. Keep it up, haha!


	20. The Overcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting up tags by the chapter.

 

 

 

Something had overcome you.

 

You were hot.

 

So very, very hot, and you ached and you needed and you wanted and you _quivered_ at the slightest tough of anything soft. You felt absolutely boiling and you were constantly swallowing saliva back. “What the hell is this?” You curse and then slide off the bed and climbed into your doll house for only the second time living with the skelebros and Cassie for months. You internally freaked out as you shakily pushed the wardrobe to the window and let the room be encased in mostly darkness.

 

You could still see well enough, so you peered at the bed and went into its cold covers with a sigh of relief before whimpering when it quickly heated up from the warmth your body was emanating. You cursed out loud and got out, shoving off your shirt and shorts leaving only a cami and panties on. It brought the tiniest bit of relief as cool air hit your body. Then need ran roughshod over you again, negating any respite you momentarily had gained. You had to do something to assuage this sudden lust.

 

You squeezed your thighs with clawed fingers as you bent over but then trailed your right hand up to the apex of your thighs and gently touched yourself. You gasped and when you touched yourself a bit more firmly, flicking, you felt your thighs reactively flex. You couldn’t believe how close your body was to orgasming, how you felt the coil in you tighten so swiftly. You were soaking your panties and so you simply dragged them off as well as that flimsy cami you had on that would be quickly getting in the way.

 

Your fingers delved over your clit, rubbing fast and you fell to your knee as a powerful orgasm rushed through you within about eight seconds, with you grabbing the bed spread and stuffing it into your mouth as you cried out your release. You heart thudded as the aftershocks quaked through your body. You felt a good amount of relief and sighed out haggardly, knowing that while it was at bay, that while the heat slightly dimmed, you certainly knew it hadn’t gone away and was beyond certain it wouldn’t go for hours yet.

 

You swallowed and bathed in the little afterglow of a great orgasm for a few minutes. Then the heat began to rise around you once more and you closed your eyes in disbelief. You clawed up your thighs, leaving red welts and rose your chest up to lean your torso on the bed. Your hips seemed to move without your control and you let your fingers move up to your wet pussy and begin to rub again. Each flick over the clitoris had you twitching from how sensitive you were. Your pussy was literally drooling with self-made feminine lube and you felt _fucking empty_. You wanted to be filled up, to be fucked. The thought of it had you coming hard, vagina clenching over emptiness.

 

Your vision flickered for a second.

 

Then it came back and you felt coolness hit you. You felt relief again and you stood up shakily, thighs slick with come from your masturbation session that wouldn’t have an end just yet. You looked around, desperate to find something dick like before the hotness rushed through you and- your eyes locked on to the fake candle stick thing next to a mirror. You go over, wobbly, and pluck it from the vanity, looking it over. It was one of those three pronged ones with fake candles on and a circular base. It wasn’t thick or thin, but it had knobbly patterns down its sides. With a quick bit of fiddling, you found the circular base that had it stand up simply plopped off and left a perfectly rounded end.

 

Excellent.

 

You lick at the end, pretending it was exactly what you wanted it to be as you closed your eyes. You bit at it lightly, pretending to hear a groan of approval that had you clenching and then opened your eyes again, looking at the mirror on the vanity. Your face was flushed, your hair a sweaty mess and-

 

You stilled.

 

You looked closer, doing your best to ignore the growing lasciviousness slowly flooding you again. Your eyes were glowing a pure blood orange. It shone with aureate power, halcyon like, still but bold in its’ block colour. Then you look down at your chest, seeing it also mightily illuminate the room. You’d been so devoured by your own want that you’d not noticed why a room, that should be pitch black from all light coming in being blocked out, simply _wasn’t_. It was gorgeous.

 

You were entranced.

 

That didn’t last long.

 

You swiftly drag the candlestick down your body and then pressed it against your lips, rubbing up and down the shaft of it. Each bump of it rubbed your pussy wonderfully and you bit your lower lip as you teased yourself, shaking. You couldn’t take too long on that, hips quickly thrusting up and down and you cried out your completion, leaning heavily on the vanity top. You felt like sobbing. You were so sated and unsated and so frightened and so needy you didn’t know what to _do_ with yourself.

 

Should you go to Sans? Should you wait it out? Should you go find Cassie?

 

Surely wanking off all day couldn’t be good for you?

 

Was this normal for bitties?!

 

If it was Mama would have told you right?!

 

The alarm went off.

 

You stilled, dropping the candlestick and pushing it under the bed.

 

You heard a grumbling from Sans, who was waking up. “…huh? -----?”

 

You grab your clothes, tug them on, and dive into bed. “In here! I’m not well. Go to work without me.”

 

“ya don’t usually go in- what’s with the wardrobe?”

 

“Please just go, Sans.”

 

Silence.

 

“ya sure? you, uh, need anything?”

 

_You._

 

_Fucking me._

 

“I’m okay. Just _go_.”

 

“…feel better soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the title is more meant to insinuate 'to be overwhelmed' before the secondary 'coming too much' type of pun but, seems like it'd be the other way around instead. Doi.
> 
> Also, for an irl message to a commenter here, I hope you find your kitten soon, girl!!


	21. The Fragrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squints at Kudos Count* huh. 700 plus now. *Squints at you* u cray but i luv it
> 
> Thanks guys! Hoooo boy that's insane and hey, we got a bunch of chapters to go through still! Thank you again, everyone! *curtseys*

 

Sans had no idea what to do.

 

Had he touched you during sleep? Rolled onto you? Shit, were you hurt?! Had he left you there for hours while he slept through work?!

 

Nonono.

 

You didn’t sound in pain, just exhausted… with a low voice.

 

He shuddered at the recollection of it.

 

You’d sounded _so fucking delectable_ he’d wanted to rip the top of that fucking stupid dollhouse that he didn’t know _why_ he still had and show you what you did to him and let you take the next step.

 

You never used that house.

 

He put his chin in his hands as he snarled loudly.

 

Not until today.

 

_Why?_

 

Maybe the tough nut you didn’t want him to see you weak. That did make sense to him, seeing as he’d not want anyone catching onto him having a weakness with only one HP, but he’d seen you grouchy and sniffly when you’d gotten that cold that humans got some time ago after hanging out with the smiling idiot Dan. So why hide in the damn doll house? He couldn’t just get rid of it either. It was a present for you for privacy. If super attached Papyrus went all hang-dog expression when Cassie went in there for some alone time and put up with it, then damnit so could he.

 

Sans glowered out the window.

 

Fuck!

 

…He should have gotten _rid_ of the fucking thing when you’d slept on the pillow he’d specially bought for you for the last two and a half months!

 

His SOUL ached for you and your lust.

 

How the hell he’d held out for this amount of time boggled him.

 

...But seriously, _were you ill?_

 

He couldn’t just bunk off work – they needed the money for bills after all. Plus he had a thing with building random expensive scientific machines. Maybe he should patent his interdimensional box? But then, that may do more harm than good to the world.

 

But then he’d be filthy rich.

 

…Nah, better not.

 

He loved Mama-Toriel to bits, but he sure as hell didn’t need her mothering bitching in his ear, nor Asgore bitching about giving humans a one-up with all their dangerous technology. As if he’d be so stupid as to simply let the human race carry anything it wanted in hidden sight without an ‘off button’ in the gizmo, so to speak. He’d much prefer that lustful voice of yours humming dirty things in his ear.

 

And heck, you were small enough that if you whispered in his ear you could possibly be lewd as fuck in public and not a damn person would know the difference. Would you be down for that? He could totally obfuscate it all with his magic, really get you going, use his magic to have his wicked way with you and leave you a gibbering mess begging for more and when you gave in and demanded to go back home, his magic would get you both off and you’d see first-hand how extensive his control over forming it was and how he was the best to keep you satisfied. His mind conjured thoughts of what sounds you’d make.

 

A bit of blue drool escaped his mouth at the thoughts and he jumped and rubbed it away when a customer came into the ice cream bar, blinking back into focus and trying to shift his instincts that roar at him to find you and do all that and more. The monster seemed to act odd around him, a little aggressive, which was unusual. When they’d ordered and pissed off, he sent Papyrus a text.

 

‘ _yo bro, ya wanna check on ----- for me? think she may be a bit **homesick**._ ’

 

He got a text from him within moments. ‘SANS, STOP THOSE PUNS! _I AM AT WORK WITH THE KING; HOWEVER, I SHALL GET CASSIE TO CHECK!_ ’

 

Right, right, that gig at the flower shop.

 

Good for him.

 

And the girls would get some more time to bond without either of them there as well, just like he needed to have some bro time with Paps.

 

Maybe Cassie could help you out?

 

But there was one major thing.

 

He didn’t want that.

 

He didn’t want her near you when he had the fresh scent of your decadent lust heavily fragrant in the room and-

 

Sans eye-lights disappeared and his whole body stilled, mind racing to all the signs you were showing mounting to one thing. _Heat._ His phalanges absently kneaded at the counter, caressing the smooth marble top slowly. You were hiding away, you sounded fucking wanton, and your scent! Shit was your scent out of this world and he hadn’t wanted to leave. And there had to be a reason for it. But not a single bittie had ever shown signs of it. Of course they wouldn’t. They weren’t monsterkind. Humans didn’t have heats like his peoples'. In all incredulousness, humans were _so_ especially fertile that the females actually had a set level of _constant heat_. It peaked due to hormones and varied female to female of course, but you, with that scent?

 

Did the magic somehow do that to your body?

 

So the ambassador was SOUL scanned of course to see the differences between their normal and bittie form to show biological changes- but Frisk was a kid and hadn’t gone through puberty. The Royal Group of Scientists wanted more subjects, but most monsters with bitties were very defensive over them and would wholeheartedly protect them should a Scientist ask multiple times. He’d thought about asking you but that reaction of yours to Alphys made him shove that to the side near on instantly. He wouldn’t stop Alphys questioning – honestly, you had a handle on the nervous weeaboo and really didn’t need his protection in that regard – but he’d certainly not allow her to conduct any tests without your say so.

 

No matter how much he also wanted to see results, he wouldn’t allow it.

 

Was it possible?

 

Were you in heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT make Sundays double update day. Did it last week soooo... it may continue? Not sure. Depends on how many chapters I have left that I've already written tbh :P.
> 
> So yes! Sans thoughts here!


	22. The Help

 

When Cassie got the text, she was surprised.

 

Go check on their resident hard-ass fighter of a bibling?

 

Look after her?

 

_Wow._

 

You really didn’t need looking after. You must have been the most resilient women she knew to be perfectly honest. Never had she met someone so powerful in personality and self-reliance- and really? Look after you?! Was Papyrus trying to have her ending up in tears or something? Cassie could just imagine the blatant, ‘what the fuck are you talking about?’ look even now and cringed. She wasn’t frightened of you or anything, but you weren’t the sort that liked someone meddling in your affairs unless you specifically asked for help. Kind of like when you sometimes asked for her help in carrying things or when the pair of you death-defyingly try to cook something on the stove. It’d turns out pretty well, you guys attempts at cooking, standing four inches apiece.

 

You’d both even successfully created a raspberry and lemon cheesecake once a few weeks back and _damn_ had Cassie’s arms ached after, what with all that mixing because neither of you thought using the hand mixer wise, but _gods_ was that cheesecake worth it!

 

Cassie salivated at the thought of it.

 

You guys really should make another one soon.

 

Maybe she’d ask you now?

 

At any rate, Cassie didn’t think you needed looking after and had that thought in mind when she went to Sans room and looked around for you.

 

A sound came from the dollhouse and she walked over to it quickly, calling your name.

 

You slowly open the door to let Cassie in, stared dazedly, gestured her in, body wobbly and weak as you went to the bedroom and flopped to the bed with an uncomfortable groan.

 

Cassie had gawped at you as she followed, jaw dropped. “-…-----? Your eyes? Your state? I don’t understand this? Are you… really ill then?! Oh.” She stopped as she went into the room looking around, and then the smell hit her.

 

You look at her, drained. “Don’t say anything. It’ll wear off.” You bury your head into the sweaty, soaking bedspread and grumble to yourself, “It has to.”

 

“I-It smells like… uhm.” She went completely red and fiddled with her fingers.

 

Your head peeks up, amused. “Sex? Yeah.” You snort at her really uncomfortable expression, amused at the fact the sarcastic, slightly cynical but loving girl was touchy over something awesome like sex. “I… I think…” You gulp silently and sit up on the ruffled bed properly. “This is _not_ some weird nympho thing I kept from you lot. I think I’m going through heat?” You exclaim in disbelief, shaky and unsure and needing some kind of proper explanation from someone who’d been through this. “It’s never happened to me before- I’ve never heard of it happening to… bitties, shit.” You could feel the rush of it overcome your drained body. “Cassie, it’s coming over me again. and hell, unless you want a show…” You say leadingly.

 

She clears her throat in awkwardness and replies, “Lemme call Sans-”

 

“No!” You retort sternly making her freeze from the command in your voice. You feel bad at that, softening your tone, but as you stare at her head on you were still repeating in an unyielding voice, “No. They’re at work and I’m sure you’ve seen the bills that have come in. We’re not a drain on them with how much we eat or buy tiny cheap clothing blueprints for, and they do so adore us and we bring them happiness, but we’re not exactly something that gives them any monetary advantages. Heck, Sans is still trying to get that library job for me.” You mutter, trying not to rip your clothes off in front of the teen like some fucking deviant.

 

Even if everything in you was telling you not to care.

 

You grit your teeth, doing your best not to boot Cassie out the house, fists clenching on your thighs in an effort not to _rub another ten out_.

 

“We are?” Cassie grimaces in acknowledgement at your look. “You’re right. Yeah, they have to stay at work then.”

 

You were so glad she listened to you on this.

 

You began to breath heavily and obviously, trying to get her out quicker.

 

She picked up on that instantly, not really wanting to be in this predicament either. “Uhm… do you need anything?”

 

You nod weakly, utterly grateful. “Food and water that’ll last me a while. Bottles and bottles, please. I really need liquids in me.”

 

“I’m _sure you do._ ”

 

Not expecting that, you barked an entertained laugh even as your body tensed with your veins and loins burning for more and _fuck_ you felt so damn empty from not having your new best friend Mister Candlestick in you. “Nice! I need to go toilet so…”

 

Cassie rushed off and so did you. You cleaned in the bath, wishing you didn’t need to wack off three time in thirty minutes, utterly exhausted. You got out and went back to your room naked, ignoring the squeaking Cassie who averted her eyes. “If you go through it, I’ll bring you what you need. For now I think I’ll go the fuck to sleep.”

 

“Goodnight!”

 

Wonderful darkness took over you.

 

 

 

It was dark the next time you woke up, just before dawn.

 

You cringed at the fiery heat in your body and curled into yourself. You looked around and notice you were still in your dollhouse, that your chest was glowing with your orange blood like power. It was strong, but definitely not like the first night. Thank whoever. You could think clear past twenty minutes, able to push down the violent lust thrashing through you. But you were _sensitive_ , more so than yesterday, and even the whisper of the cotton covers was just too much for your body.

 

You whimper, hating this.

 

“ngh… kitten?”

 

You say nothing, his questioning sleepy voice making you quiver.

 

“ _kitten?_ ”

 

It was alert now.

 

Ah... shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, cliffhanger?


	23. The Unilateral

 

You idly drew a hand down your body, teeth gritting. “Can you keep speaking please?”

 

“huh? you want me to keep speaking?” He asked in amusement, not knowing you’d begun rubbing yourself lightly and bolts of pleasure jolted down your thighs. “usually you want me to be quiet.”

 

“Maybe I need to hear you.”

 

A pause. You hear him draw closer and the thought of being caught somewhat excites you causing a sharp rise of lust. He stops near the dollhouse and you tremble. You imagine he’s lazily eyeing it, wondering what the hell is wrong with you, being all cooped up in there. Unusual behaviour was suspicious. You knew that. Couldn’t be helped. This was an unusual circumstance.

 

“do ya?” He murmured and you were both hoping and wishing he did and didn’t know what was going on. “you want my voice?”

 

“ _Yes._ ” You grit your teeth, leaning against the wardrobe so he didn’t push it over. You rubbed and flick and massaged, getting so, so close. It was going to be good. You had an unknowing sex participant and something about that was delicious and made your body anticipate the next release. “I hope I get better soon.” You are finally able to groan out, half normal, half really obviously not. You thrust your hand into you, the other working your super-sensitive clit. You bit your lip.

 

“…kitten, what’re you doing in there?”

 

You were so close, your hand picking up speed and your thighs shaking.

 

You just needed something. You urgently look around. Desperate.

 

“ _kitten._ ”

 

His demanding voice was it and you silently gasped as his magic flowed over you to get answers, body stiffening entirely as your walls contracted in you viciously. Your chest throbbed with _something_ powerful. You shake, once, twice, and then slump down to the ground. You look down at your thighs at the veritable waterfall of come.

 

_How’d your body even produce-?!_

 

Your eyes widened when you clocked it. _‘IT’S ORANGE!? NOW?!’_

 

“-----?”

 

_‘Why is it orange now?!’_

 

“ _\-----!_ ”

 

“S-Sans. I’m just not well, okay?”

 

“and what’s _not well?_ ” He was not relenting, determined to know what’s wrong and you blessed and cursed him for it. You wiped yourself off quickly and dressed in a baggy shirt that was dress-like, pulling on long socks that came up to your thighs. Papyrus made them for Cassie but she saw you really liked the cute fuzziness of them a lot so, yeah. Yours now. You shakily walk down the stairs, holding onto the banisters for balance and then open the front door slowly, composing yourself as best as you could to look genuinely ill.

 

Surprisingly not hard what with how mussed you looked, your ruffled clothing and overtly heated cheeks. You faked a good sneeze. “This is not well.”

 

Sans frowned and held a hand out.

 

If you didn’t take it he’d know something was up – monsters didn’t get human illnesses.

 

You looked away, fiddling with the base of your shirt and give an ‘excellent’ reply, “I’m not appropriately dressed for that.”

 

Sans looked you over, noting how high the shirt rode on your thighs, a lovely bit of flesh visible between the shirt and the tops of the cute bow top thigh socks paps had one day made that he knew you loved upon sight and Cassie had faked not liking them. He never took you for liking cute stuff what with how dominant and stern and disciplined you were. It always made him smile when he saw you in them. He also really liked the look of – what did Alphys call that skin?

 

Absolute Territory?

 

He leered at it.

 

That.

 

“s’fine. let’s get you washed up. looking all messy.”

 

You give him a smirking look. “Want to get me wet I see?”

 

Did he ever tell you how much he _loved_ pervert you?

 

He should one day.

 

“anytime.”

 

You sigh and climb on, kneeling so your gonads weren’t in direct contact with his bones. You really didn’t need to have him getting any ideas. You certainly had more than enough right now. “Bath please.”

 

Did you know how delicious you smelt? Even more than usual. It took effort not to caress you and lick you all over with his neon blue ecto-tongue. He wanted your humanness on his tongue and his magic deep in your body so no-one would ever touch you without knowing you were his. He guided the way and made you a bath, topping it up with bubbles, making you know he wanted to stay even as he respected your privacy. You weren’t fussed. You’d had far less privacy as a slave. He cracked some lame jokes and you listened until you felt it really begin again.

 

“Sans.”

 

“what’s bubblin’?”

 

You felt your lip twitch before you look away, cheeks going red and feeling yourself all uncomfortable once again. “I’ve a theory that when humans turn bittie, they turn monster-like.”

 

He paused, wondering if he’d left notes around. This was something they Royal Scientists secretly worked on.  “why’s’at?”

 

“I don’t have the same functions as a regular human,” You reply slowly, and seeing the scientist in him enraptured, your lips pursed. “I don’t eat human food. My body doesn’t grow hair where I don’t want it to – I’ve not had a proper cut since Mama’s. I don’t have periods and along from that…”

 

“from that?”

 

 “…I’m currently going through my first heat.”

 

Sans stared at you in disbelief.

 

Was it actually possible!?

 

“It’s starting to happen again.”

 

…Yet he understood _that’s_ why you smelt so good, why you’d driven him to greater distraction than you previously had when he was working, why you’d taken to hiding in there. He looked at you, at your now wildly blaring heart. It could be seen even through your thick skin and bones. Wow. He was impressed - completely turned on of course - but to see a powerful human SOUL like that was incredible.

 

Drool began to collect in his mouth.

 

_You really were in heat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've both acknowledged it to each other! What happens now? Tune in tomorrow darlings!! *evil cackling*


	24. The Exhibiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me three fucking hours to think of a good enough title for this mofo. I like it a lot at least :P

 

 

 

His instincts roared to claim you like you needed. The scientist in him wanted to know everything. The decent side of him wanted to help you.

 

‘ _i mean, all three can get to one logical conclusion._ ’ His mind spoke to him, looking _hungry_.

 

He noted you looking away instead of staring him down and mostly under the water but for the top half of your head so you could breath, hair floating.

 

_Cute._

 

Wait… Did you even need to breath?

 

Monsters didn’t need to, being magical beings.

 

Then he went back to thinking of you personally.

 

You were never like this.

 

All these edgy actions came to a singular conclusion.

 

_Fear._

 

He did not want to take advantage of this. Not of the You that was so uncharacteristically nervous looking. He now actually had the urge to cart you around in his bones nearest to his SOUL so you could get comfort from his closeness and he could protect you with the very culmination of his magic and self. He closed his eyes, understanding himself more now. He would claim you _after_ this when you were in your right mind, not now. And the next time you went into heat?

 

_You’d be begging him to keep you._

 

Hell, he’d even do his best to sync up your heats.

 

He drooled at the thought, feeling his magic and instincts growl in response at that lasciviously delightful idea.

 

Yes.

 

He’d certainly do that.

 

You look up and quietly ask, “Sans, how do monsters get it to go quicker? Apart from sex.”

 

“ain’t much you can do but rub it out quicker, kitten.”

 

“Any more and I’ll rub my _pussy_ off from my body.”

 

He snorted at the amusing thought. “i can help ya.” He instantly regretted and loved the fact he said that. That he may possibly get the chance to taste you.

 

You slowly swam to the side nearest to him. “I don’t even know how that’s possible.” You look at his phalanges. “Even your pinkie finger would never fit.”

 

“we monsters have our ways. some better than others. but if you want me to help ya, i ain’t allowing anyone else to.” He growls out, eye lights intent on you.

 

“I go into a heat, and then if I ask you to help me only you can help me?” You clarify.

 

Sans really didn’t want to tell you he’d become far more possessive for a good while afterwards. His instincts would think of you no way other than his. He shared his home, his food, his body and magic with you – of course his instincts would think of you as his mate, his kitten, when you’d go through heat together. “yeah. that’s how i’ll be taking it as. you’ll be _mine_.” That was his only warning.

 

You somehow think he meant more than being his during this heat. Your body tensed in lust as your subconscious understood his words and made your body understand he’d fuck you didn’t help matters when it came to choosing. “I’m not anyone’s fucking pet to have their fun with anymore, Sans.”

 

“s’not that. never. i want you _permanently._ ”

 

“And saying this…” You hissed out as your hand traces your thighs and then your lower lips. You put a finger into yourself, pumping to abate the need and be able to think for a second. Then add a second because one wasn’t enough for your tight passage. “While I’m on my heat cycle? My first ever, where I’m freaked out by this, scared to shit, and you wanna pop that on me?”

 

“shit, it ain’t like that. your smell is making me babble and…” He shifts back and you see the glowing blue tent in his shorts. “see?”

 

Your eyes widened, because frankly it was bigger than you, even mostly hidden away. “Uh, Sans, darling? _That ain’t fucking going near me._ ” You couldn’t stop your hand moving over your pussy however. Gods, you could imagine that being something you’d love to _devour_ if normal.

 

Fingers pumped.

 

He growled out his approval, leaning super close and making you shudder, nose twitching as you picked up his sweet ice-cream scent. “i can do what i need to with my magic. inclusive of making it whatever you want it to be. keep pumping.”

 

Gods that was an _incredible-_ you came. _Hard_.

 

Sans stilled, watching you with intent eyes and a hunger that had his eye-sockets swallowing up his eye lights, both frightening you and making you feel incredible.

 

“ _fuck_ , kitten…”

 

You laugh breathlessly, having near on whited out. “Not this time. I just want to hole-up. Get it over with.”

 

Sans chuckled to keep the disappointment from showing, nodding.

 

Must've failed because,

 

“Sans. I’m not instigating anything of importance until I’m able to function right.”

 

He shoved his magic away with difficulty. You were watching his body tense, watching his erection disappear in disappointment, sweat beading down his skull heavily without him knowing. He gave you a sheepish smirk when he saw you, making you chuckle and pat his nose cavity. He visibly shuddered, and in a controlled fashion, nuzzled into your head lovingly.

 

“you need help, i’m here.”

 

“I appreciate it. _Immensely.”_

 

He purred.

 

 

 

Hours later, and it was cracking his ability to hold back.

 

Because you kept on saying-

 

“ _Sans_ , shit.” You murmur, lips twitching as you heard the predatory growl from outside of your little home, Mister Candlestick doing an… adequate job but nothing near what’s _necessary_. You wanted to be bent over and fucked senseless, your tongue lolling as drool dribbled onto what the hell ever it was under you. You wanted to be rammed into with stopping until you were screaming from pleasure. You wanted to hear the squelching, the wet smack of flesh to bone with each thrust. A new burst of lust rushed through you, SOUL blaring with light once more.

 

He growled wantonly and clenched his fists at your scent.

 

And inside, you were about willing to call him in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it may be next chapter?
> 
> May.
> 
> *cackles*


	25. The Substance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN'S THE SMUT?! I hear you cry. Not long now ;P
> 
> ALSO 800 KUDOS?! *feels faint* Lemme grab a drink, holy shit.

 

Sans growls got louder and more agitated, drawing closer to you and you hear the sharp ‘shick’ of teeth grating against the roof of your home. He was sitting around the house, legs locked around it and clawed phalanges gripping at the sides, desperate to rip the roof off. You could feel the tingle of his magic sweep over the house and around you, pulsing away and it seemed to help him track you in the place because you were in the kitchen, pacing it off as best you could. Echolocation? He could do that? You shake your hair and snarl out in frustration, hearing soothing rumbles from outside.

 

You don’t want to call him in, because you’d seen those heart eyes of his, the way he’d watch you fondly before he nuzzled into you and settled better whenever you guys slept.

 

Then again, you did, because he’d take care of you, keep you sated properly.

 

_What about what Mama said?_

 

You sigh, aggravated, slumping into a kitchen chair, kicking another over to try and get some relief from this frustrating period.

 

Should you ask?

 

But you had to make sure of one thing.

 

“Sans.”

 

“ _kitten._ ” He sounded so desirable, growly voice low and wanting.

 

Fuck that was delicious and your body pulsed in reaction.

 

“If something happens-”

 

“ _you’re not instigating anything of importance until ya function right._ ” You could hear the scraping of his teeth again, the heavy panting. “and no one else while yer _in heat._ ” He growled out the words and you heard the smack of magical spittle on his fangs.

 

You make a choice, excitement racing through you with each step closer to him you took. You got to the front door, hearing him sniff at it quickly and repeatedly, growling rumbling into purrs as if to coax you further. You wonder if you should put a top on or something but scrap that as stupid.

 

He’d likely rip it off instantly.

 

You touch the doorknob and then open it, staring right into the magically blaring eye of Sans whose purrs escalated and he nuzzled into your naked form instantly, snuffling. You could see his mind was partly lost to his bestial side and a thrill coursed through you as you put your hands on him before hugging his cheek and his body exploded into whimpers and keens and pleased little purrs, overwhelmed with you. He lifted you, still against his face and brought you to the bed where he set you before him, cupping your naked form in two large hands. One thumb rubbing your stomach soothingly as he settled on his own.

 

“i’m gonna taste you.” He waited for your nod before his tongue flickered into being, sleeker and smaller, more like a small snake that the large flat broad thing it had from the last time you’d seen it wrapped around you. He lathered at your upper arm surprisingly, groaning at your flavour and making you suck in a breath, but then it trailed up your neck and he gave an irritated growl. “this is where i’d wanna bite you or hold you down if you were bigger, kitten. mark you for the world ta see i claimed yer body for my own. you’d look fucking incredible as my mate, wrecked and marked by my teeth.” He licked repetitively between words, keeping your taste fresh on his tongue.

 

You were gasping, slowly becoming desperate for him to, “ _Work your fucking magic already, Sans._ ”

 

“gonna be takin’ my time, pretty bittie kittie. who knows if you’ll ever agree to be mine anytime soon? i want this ta last.” He did indeed trail his tongue lower, flicking at your tiny breast with an even smaller tongue that twisted and pulled at your nipple, rolling it around and watching your face that stared from his face to what his tongue was doing and back again, as if undecided where to look. “look at me, -----. _only at me._ ” He then split his tongue into two like a snakes’ and copied what he was doing to your other breast, tweaking and pulling at the nubs to the point of pain.

 

You wriggled and moaned, needy as fuck, grapping onto his fingers behind you but then he held you down properly with his other fingers until you could barely move. “S-Sans. Please. F-Fuck, please put it in me. That tongue, in me. I want you there. Nownownow.” You say, telling him exactly what you wanted and he chuckled lowly.

 

“as my bittie commands…” He trailed off, the tongue parting a third time and the tentacle slid down your stomach torturously slow, smirking when you bitched and pleaded for him to get on with it or when you twitched at a couple ticklish spots. He memorised them instantly. His tongue licked a trail down your slit before coming back up through parted pussy lips and the loudest groan yet came from him at your decadent meaty, human flavour. Sweat instantly beaded and dripped down his skull.

 

He couldn’t help it. He immediately thrust in and whined at your flavour bursting all over his tongue and magic, changing his tongue to be more like a dick and started pounding away at you because any prep wasn’t needed you were soaked. Your magic had him feeling addicted to it, coating his tongue in your colour instantaneously and he wanted to flash it around proudly. He jerked your body, forcing you to ride him with only yelps for more and harder coming from you, making him groan and suck until you came almost violently, spasming over him.

 

He had you come on his tongue, slurping up all your juices for the next hour until he couldn’t help but come himself, filling you up excessively until it spurted out of you and kept doing so for the next twenty minutes, striking mini orgasms in you.

 

Sans smiled as you pat his cheek, nodding at the silent signal to stop, gently nuzzling into you adoringly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it wasn't long now *laughs*
> 
> But will it continue next chapter? Or will Batsu be a tease?! :O
> 
> I mean... my track record so far.... lmao x
> 
> I hope you liked my smut - remember 1k words. Or I'd have a lot more dialogue and description! :D


	26. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles happily* You guys are the fucking best, d'you know that? I adore hearing from you. I can see distinct personalities in all of your comments and it makes me smile warmly. I can only hope my replies do the same. I feel like we should all try to have that bit of Papyrus in us. And don't be crude and say 'what bone?' ya fuckin' heathens. I know your kinky minds. UH HUH. ;D

 

The next few days were tense. Sans was ultra-protective and never more than a couple feet from you. You felt near on crazed from being like this with him around, knowing what you were doing and what those sounds meant, but you couldn’t help but also enjoy the fact he was there, wanting to so badly touch and take you again but you wouldn’t allow it, knowing _the worst’s over_.

 

And he wasn’t some mindless beast that would simply have his way with you, so he took to pacing everywhere. Though he admitted that if it went on any longer he’d have to leave because the smell was driving him lustfully _insane_.

 

‘ _To be honest,_ ’ you thought to yourself, rolling over to the cooler part of the wooden floor. ‘ _I have to wonder what’s stopping him now he’s had a taste. He’s the most bestial monster I’ve ever met._ ’ Not any other monster who’d owned you had ever been so touchy, so territorial, so snarling of others touching you even with your permission. He clearly wanted to ravish you even more so than before, constantly rumbling.

 

…If you were ill you took pills and medicine, right? Therefore, your logical mind told you that getting a continuous partner during a heat would help sate you; finish _this_ (and you) off quicker.

 

You'd wondered if being stubborn was hindering you.

 

Still, when you finally felt it instantly disappear after a full five days as if it never happened, you wanted to cry.

 

Heck, you did.

 

You sobbed loudly, unbelievably relieved, which instantly got attention.

 

“kitten?” He was instantly by your house, sniffing and making short growling sounds.

 

You dragged on a baggy shirt and shorts over your clammy body and push off from the wardrobe with weak arms, noting you’d lost weight.

 

Sans face was instantly in view, dipping down to see inside when you’d cleared the window.

 

He looked around the room, dazedly overwhelmed by _scent_.

 

"...hey."

 

“Hey.”

 

“…looks like you had one hell of a metal rockstar party.”

 

“Yeah.” You chuckle weakly and then leave the house onto his awaiting palm. He quickly took you to bathe, went into the kitchen and fixed you both grub, first gently placing you down at your bittie table on the island. Papyrus had put it together while Sans had done the measurements.

 

You smiled, looking about the table and at Sans’ obvious mess.

 

His work was scattered about, some blueprints of some new machine. You asked about it idly and he went into a spiel about it, face lighting up and you mostly watched him as he made some simple chicken and veg noodle soup, exhausted. Papyrus kept vegetables fresh and chopped when he got them, freezing them, and reheating seared chicken was easy. It was only about twenty minutes of work all in all, but you actually really liked this dish. Sans made it rarely as Paps mostly cooked for you all, with you and Cassie giving very helpful hints, something his brother was grateful for.

 

And Sans appreciated better home cooked food too.

 

He loved Grillbz food, but stuff like this from his family was the best.

 

“think you might be right though.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“bitties being more magical now.”

 

“I said monster but sure, let’s go with that.”

 

“hm?”

 

“I don’t know if I feel human anymore to be honest,” You grudgingly admit. “Feels like I’m a lifetime away from what I’d always known.” You pause and then ask, “Sans, will we still be in contact if I become big again?”

 

“you’re kiddin’... right, kitten? you’re part of the skeleton family now.”

 

“Even if I leave?”

 

He abruptly came up to you and picked you up, growling. “you ain’t leaving us. you’re mine. i’m not accepting you leaving me. ever.”

 

You watch him carefully, not saying anything and starting to shift away to get some breathing room.

 

His instincts must have taken over at your moving. “you think because you get big again i’d want you to go? hell no. you get big and i don’t think i’d _ever let you outta my sight i’d want you so much_. i’d make you mine, fuck you till you pass out from pleasure while screaming my name if you ever think of leaving me. **you are staying**.”

 

Your eyes widened, feeling lust rush through you.

 

Lust that had nothing to do with the recent heat you went through.

 

He smelt it, being so close. “you want it. want me. good. _perfect._ i look forward to if you’re ever big again."

 

You gulp.

 

"martial arts are your thing, huh? let’s see how many _rounds you can get through with me._ let’s see that _stamina_ in your body. if you’ve actually got _punch_ and _bite_ to ya. let’s see how many _hits_ that you go for, that you can _take_. and if you can even _dish it out_.”

 

You were both silent for a bit, staring at each other, breathing heavily.

 

Sans didn’t regret what he said, but perhaps he shouldn’t have been so instinctual with his words?

 

Should have been more tactful?

 

A bit-

 

“I can roll with _kicks_. I’m twenty eight _karate­_ gold baby. Your magic ain’t got shit on my physicality, _opponent._  You can’t _spar_ with me _._ I’m _leagues_ above you.” You smirk, and remark, “I’m tired, but still up for _trash talking_ your arse outta here.”

 

Sans stared and barked pleased laughs, bringing you up to his face and snuffling into you in appreciation.

 

You grabbed onto him and nuzzled back affectionately.

 

You felt good in his protective hold.

 

You liked him, _a lot_.

 

There’d been doubt in your mind, but… it’d dwindled.

 

You guys were something intense. And it didn’t have a name yet. You were cohorts and had an incredibly huge underlying lust for each other that was blossoming into something hot _and_ chilled-out.

 

You cuddled into his neck, sighing contently at his automatic purring.

 

...

 

But you close your eyes tight, lips pursing.

 

‘ _I just hope he’s truly trustworthy._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, end of smut for now, but back to plot(ish) stuff and development. Guys. Guysguysguysguys! I adore you and will do my best t respond to you, even if it's hours later lmao x
> 
> Just a heads up that uni is in full swing now (cannot believe I'm mid 20's and doing it now but hey ho, I had fun till now lols) so if I do not get to writing more, then I may post every OTHER day, or every other TWO days. For now, for the next week at least, possibly the next fortnight, there will be a daily update. HOPEFULLY I get to sit down and spew out a whole bunch of chappies, but you fellow writers know how it is, right? You sit down to write and barely anything comes out, or you have ideas at the WRONG DAMN TIME and you can't write 'cause [work-studies-downtime-social'ness] ugh and blahblahfuckingblah. Just a warning. I tried to write as much as I could before uni started, so you should be good up to ch'40. :D
> 
> I love you gorgeous people, so again, just a heads up.
> 
> Also, serious talk. Thank you. Thank you so much. Each comment and Kudos blows my mind and I truly live for seeing them right now. Just... an earnest thank you to you all. *curtseys low*


	27. The Unshaken

 

Dan laughed at something Annette, one of his biblings, joked about when it happened.

 

You jerked back as a hand slammed on the picnic bench at the park, forcefully shoving Cassie out of harms’ way. The juice next to you splattered everywhere and you scowled up at whoever the fuck decided they wanted to ruin your bittie picnic with your sibling, Dan, and a couple of his friends and their bittie families. There was about eight bitties and four humans.

 

They all looked nervous.

 

It was only one, but his size was intimidating. He was muscular, tattooed up, had a big nose and a glower to him that made your new friends still and hope for help.

 

You scowled heavily.

 

“We don’t need these freaks! Why the hell are you allowing them to live? We should have them taken care of!”

 

You saw the tattoo on him and had to widen your eyes.

 

Neo-nazi?!

 

Holy shit.

 

Then he tried to slam a palm over you again and you dodged with a backwards flip.

 

You snarl.

 

He could’ve killed you!

 

Fury emboldened you.

 

You didn’t realise your chest glowed a startling vibrant blood orange.

 

“Excuse me, waste of space above me?” You call him. “Live with this.” You’d picked up a sharp knife and drive it into his palm, twisting it by gripping hard and flinging yourself bodily around it. He howls wretchedly, loud and high pitched. You then shove the knife backwards, ripping up arteries and veins and breaking soft bone as the full brunt of your tiny body has the knife snapping through them.

 

His thumb is dangling off, half attached and spurting blood all over you.

 

You were blinded by the viscous liquid.

 

You couldn’t see the fucker about to grab you, rage overcoming him.

 

Then two of the humans Mary and David stare at each other and quickly nod, slamming into him and holding him down as he yells incoherently and then a passing police car notices and things happen so quickly as you rub the blood off your face and body. He’s shuttled off to the hospital, Dan freaks out over you and the policeman is trying to take statements.

 

“Gross,” You complain to yourself as Cassie cries and another bittie tries to soothe her from this traumatic experience while trying to cuddle the other bittie children ( _that bastard tried to intimidate children of eights and twelves the fucking-_ ) at the same time. It’s then you realise you’re not shaken, possibly a bit stirred up but definitely in want of a martini. Damn, when was the last time you had alcohol? Too damn long ago, you thought, irritably flicking blood off of you, _because it wasn’t now_.

 

You scowl up at the unnerved policeman who took your statement down. Multiple times you emphasised that you were nearly _murdered_ **twice** in a hate spree, that you were facing an _immense threat_ and _protecting other human lives_ , inclusive of _children_ , from _that threat_. If he seriously tried to get some shady lawyer, you were mentally sure you’d try and find some way to get into that hospital and-

 

You twitch at the obvious reminder that no, you weren’t okay from your time in slavery.

 

You did what you had to do to survive.

 

You just wish…

 

Ugh.

 

Scowling, you turn away, trying not to itch too obscenely from the crusted over blood.

 

Great, this was exactly what you need after just recovering from days of an absolutely insane lust-heat.

 

Hours later and you’d finally got that bath at home, with Papyrus shrieking at the sight of you, Cassie, and Dan with his biblings when he opened the door. You jumped down after patting Papyrus’ shoulder and pushing Cassie to him and made your way there, stopping only for clothing. The water was a disgusting red and you stared at it, trying to find some remorse in you for your actions. Nope.

 

You felt fully justified.

 

No shock.

 

No regret.

 

That wasn’t normal at all.

 

You felt worse at not feeling bad. And that wasn’t even because of the guy who attacked you. You actually felt remorse of your past self, well, going. That the happy, cheeky you was now replaced by the sterner, disciplined but still rather perverted you. Had you lost all your playfulness? You knew you’d certainly lost a load of innocence – and even though that hadn’t been all much, but you’d been raised very morally. That was pretty much all gone.

 

You’d seen the shit side of every species.

 

“ **w h a t  t h e  f u c k  h a p p e n e d?** ”

 

You jerked and look up at the infuriated Sans, who was practically foaming at the mouth, eye lights gone so only black voids remained, teeth sharpened and lengthened into killer fangs that looked ready to rip into his foes and slice them apart. Power emanated from him in sparks and bolts that snapped from him menacingly and his whole body was trembling in rage. Odd little rips occurred around him and remade themselves and you swore you saw some kind of white flicker behind them before they patched up again.

 

 _He was fucking terrifying_.

 

“Some piece of shit…” You go into the story, leaving nothing out. He both calms and becomes more enraged. You could see the animalistic anger form into something more cunning, _sinister_. He especially likes that fact you wrecked his hand so it would become highly unusable for him in the future. Was it bad that you adored his pleased care of you for ripping up a hand? That he lathed you with his magical tongue proudly made you huffily smirk? That when he brought you to bed with him he cuddled you delicately and made sure everything was perfectly comfortable for you?

 

Probably.

 

Oh well.

 

 

 

 

Sans purred against you very happily one night, utterly thrilled with himself.

 

You questioned nothing, looking away, lips pursed.

 

 

 

In a couple days, that bastard was reported missing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is protective beyond belief.
> 
> You've noted that he's scientific. That he can calm you instantly with magic. That he's deadly. That he's working with Alphys.
> 
> You're paranoid.


	28. The Perturbing

Burgerpants yawned from his place at the table next to you and Rupert at his nice cream shop. The bunny had asked you to meet his boyfriend, not knowing you’d already known Beeps here for a little less time than you had him. They were undeniably cute together, grumpster and happybuns.

 

You had a day off from your work at the library with Sans. Yup, that’s right. The library actually employed you. Sans had pushed and persuaded just last week. You had a little check in and check out set up made by Sans who used his magic to put books away as he studiously worked on his programming jobs or did… energy… machine blueprint stuff things. He was trying to recreate something back down in the Underground no one had been able to? Something to do with magical energy and geothermal energy- you didn’t fucking know. Some shit like that. You had no real understanding of what scientific mumbo jumbo he told you, but damn if it didn’t make him happy for you to simply listen.

 

He was cute when he went on a science tangent.

 

Currently he was with Cassie and Papyrus choosing a flavour with a cute forest green bunny cousin of Rupert’s serving them with pep. He looked over every once in a while, keeping track of you. Your thoughts went back over the last five months of living with them.

 

And of Sans’ interactions with you especially.

 

Of the constant reassuring touching, the protectiveness, the help. Of even taking care of certain illicit business. Of his lingering touch flaring your want for him and mixing with something you… weren’t quite sure what to think. Your heart glowed at the thought, something harder and harder to control whenever you thought of him. Sans had been very watchful of each time that happened, questioning you of what you were thinking with insistence, needling.

 

How the hell were you supposed to tell him you were starting to seriously fancy the ever living hell out of him and his big-boned bara self?

 

Your heart blared bright at the idea.

 

You mentally cursed it.

 

It was now super obvious since… oral action happenings.

 

How… Tsundere.

 

You balked at such nerdish terms crossing your mind. Damn Cassie and her love for anime. It meant Undyne and Alphys had come over more often for anime shows, though lately you’d had Alphys questioning you both _more_ on magic and being a bittie and any changes. Even Sans seemed to have a great interest when she asked. He’d clearly spoken of your heat as Alphys had tried to question but you’d shot her down in an instant by simply jumping down and storming away. Sans had tried to get you to come back out but you weren’t having it, boarding up the doll house from viewers.

 

The only reason he hadn’t pulled you out of there was because Papyrus was in the house and demanding he leave you alone.

 

You frowned at this.

 

Did that mean… Sans really was only interested in you for scientific reasons? Not from what he said about wanting you permanently? Paranoia wrapped around you. Admittedly you were unique.

 

_‘Was he lying about…?’_

 

_But he settled you._

 

…Did he have the ability to get everyone to trust him? His jokes could easily chill most people out. Even when Papyrus went more irate than usual over Sans stupid puns the shorter skeleton able to win him over. He could outwit most, talk circles around them. Had he done the same to you?

 

Exactly what did he want?

 

For real?

 

Suddenly your heart went a darker shade.

 

“Whoa.” Beeps said, getting closer. “That’s an amazing colour. You know, I could set you up with Metatton?”

 

“Depends on the money.”

 

Rupert jumped on that, thinking quick. “Can I make a flavour based on it?” He was surprisingly business minded for such a soft guy; one to take opportunity. You quite liked that feature in him. “I’d made it zingy and bold and it’d have a chilli kick to it, I think.”

 

“Only at ten percent royalties to me for each tub.” You bargained, smirking.

 

“That quite high-”

 

“Eight is my lowest offer and I’d have all of you witnesses to the lawsuit I’d bring against you.” You hoped he didn’t know much about patents and IP.

 

He raised his hands. “Alright, but I want you to come over and stay for as long as it takes.”

 

“Get it in contract and yes.”

 

Rupert grinned and hopped away to go write it up as the skeletons and Cassie came over. Hopefully that would help pay for your rent at Papyrus’ and Sans’ place. You decided you needed to cover your back, just in case. Papyrus was trustworthy… but Sans?

 

You looked away, absently nodding at something Burgerpants said.

 

What were you supposed to think?

 

Your trust was hard to come by and easier to break than ever before, but when both monsters and humans had used you, what could you think? Who could you trust? Alphys was a Royal Scientist that was coming over more often for bittie-related reasons with an excuse of ‘anime’ and Sans was pretty much a shoe in for the position should she ever quit – or kicked from the spot because Sans wanted it.

 

Shit.

 

You shoved your hands into your baggy shorts and clenched them.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

You swallowed paranoid, coolly looking back at BP when he gave you a hopeful look. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be put up as some exhibit as a quirk of nature because I’m a bittie,” You state.

 

Easier to fake insult and keep others at a distance, preferably more than just arm’s length.

 

Burgerpants backs up. “Ah, fuck, I didn’t mean it as-” He looks unsure as Sans scowls at him protectively.

 

You snort.

 

Funny that.

 

You were suddenly becoming sure that Burgerpants was more of an ally than Sans.

 

At least the cat was _open_ about his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god- this mind of Readers!


	29. The Ice-cream-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a thousand comment (though half is literally me replying (xD)) and 100+ bookmarks?! *lies down and stares at ceiling* Huh. *squints* I need to repaint this ceiling damn.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to you guys! Lots to come yet!
> 
> Ha!
> 
> Lots to come.
> 
> Ah, I crack myself up haha!

Rupert was an absolute sweetheart. You couldn’t believe how nice he was sometimes. He let you sit on his shoulder as he began the creation of the new flavour that was a representation of your SOUL. He’d explained each step he took, and while part of it was reminiscent of how ice cream was normally made, it suddenly took a twist as magic became involved. Rupert’s abilities lay in ice, and he was talented at healing with it.

 

You were entranced when his hands raised the whole container of ice cream, letting it form into a ball that was the block colour of yours but with something missing. Something that was essentially you, he said and asked permission to feel your magic. You nod, curious. It was then that the missing element took life, entering into the mix when he gently put a pad to your chest and closed his eyes. You felt his magic wrap around you like a hug and warmly peer at your SOUL. It didn’t feel like the poking and prodding of ‘doctors’ in the bittie fighting rings or the worded inquisitions of Alphys.

 

This was gentle and relaxing and kind.

 

You gulp and felt… teary.

 

Rupert hadn’t noticed, focusing on recreating you as a flavour and it was only minutes later when he’d imbued the magical ice cream with it’s properties that he saw. “-----? What’s wrong? Did I somehow harm you?”

 

“No, I…” You waved it away, wondering why _this_ had you so emotional. You weren’t so emotional as to simply cry over things like this. “I’m just… you’re really kind.”

 

The blue bunny was confused. “Monsters are made of kindness.”

 

“No, they’re really not.”

 

Rupert gently took you off his shoulder and kept you warm in his furry rabbity hands. “I don’t understand why would you say such a thing? Monster SOUL’s are made from love, compassion and kindness.”

 

“Not all monster are so forgiving of being trapped, Rupe.”

 

Rupert semi got it. He knew not all monsters kept to the tendencies they were given by the world or life or god or whatever. Something had happened to you. He wouldn’t pry. He gave you a friendly gentle kiss on the crown of your hair. “I can only hope you’ll be okay.” His ears drooped when you looked away.

 

But then-

 

“… _Thank you_. Shall we?”

 

He perked up again. “The magic is- oh.”

 

Your SOUL had brightened up immensely and he recognised the brave heart of yours being more powerful. It had the potential for a stronger flavour. “We’ll have to start again. You’re more orange than chilli now. More zest and zing than heat. It’s… more you.”

 

For some reason, that was the nicest compliment you’d ever received.

 

Rupert went through several iterations before he nailed the final product. He cheered and you laughed at his joy when he felt absolutely satisfied with his product that he hopped around his kitchen really fast, exactly like the blue hare monster he was. He gave you another kiss, scooped up some of his first ever portion of, well, you, and the two of you took a bite. You smiled at the delicious flavours, the sharp but flavoursome sweetness of oranges and that citrusy zing they held but you could also detect the slight heat of chilli and the fruity pomegranate he’d decided to put in at the end.

 

It made you nod in agreement, completely satisfied.

 

Rupert however was looking more... you didn’t know what. He had a certain stronger presence.

 

“I think… I may have put some of your magic in this.” Rupert stared at his orange creation. “I’ve never felt so determined to face the odds before. I think this is a dud to be honest.”

 

“What, why? It’s spectacular!” You state, nearly finished with your tiny bowl and wanting more.

 

“You’d have to come for each batch I’d make,” Rupert explained. “That’s why it’s a dud. With my magic, I put the essence of feeling I want into it. As this is joint, we’d have to make it. It has _our_ magic in it. I also don’t know how popular it’d be. This is _powerful_.” Rupert looked at you. “I didn’t realise how powerful human magic was. It might overwhelm some monster customers of mine.”

 

“My apologies, Rupert.”

 

“No, I must have… somehow joined our magic?” He scrunched his nose up cutely. “I’ve done a human flavour before. It’s the lime we have. It wasn’t like this; powerful, I mean.”

 

It further made you think bitties had magic and were more like the monsters than humans. “Not surprised. Us bitties were affected by the magical barrier breaking.”

 

“It’s a shame, because all the bitties I’ve met -and there’ve been quite the few!- were always the nicer of the humans.” Rupert sighed, rubbing a thumb over your back comfortingly during a lull in serving customers. “Plus it feels better to have magical humans around.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sometimes humans feel too different. Alien, as you guys would say of us. Magical humans? Now they feel safer.”

 

How curious.

 

But then, familiarity made sense. So this was what monsters felt? It did feel logical. Monsters are magical and to have a species so different also sometimes have magic even if in tiny form must have felt like there was an easier connection. Humans were fine with monsters; they literally felt like things they knew, whether it be fur, scales, or bone. You’d never thought about the opposite way of it. You felt bad for not doing so. Something in you... wanted to protect. You wonder what it was. You knew you felt such protectiveness around the monsters and bitties… but never had you quite felt such a thing for the common human.

 

You frown, worried. What was this feeling?

 

Did all bitties feel like this?

 

You gulped but calmly reply, “I understand. You feel safer as well.”

 

Monsters really did and you mind whizzed at such thought, not knowing you were making headway into something… _transforming_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter :D


	30. The Page

The stare you layered on Alphys was heavy and utterly frightening.

 

If you were full sized.

 

She’d come over, hopeful and wanting to do physical checks, implements out.

 

Cassie had easily submitted, a little unsure but wholly helpful to Alphys’ cause.

 

You were not.

 

“ _Don’t fucking touch me._ ”

 

“C-C’mon, -----, it’s just a small sample.” Annoyingly, she’d gotten used to your cutting words. You damned your small self. “I-It won’t hurt m-much.”

 

“Do you seriously take me for some blithering idiot? Of course it won’t hurt much _you arrogant piece of regurgitated shit_.” You were viperous when challenged. “I do not submit to this. Take my blood and it’s fucking illegal and I’ll come find you and cut your eyes out and -”

 

Sans snatched you up, sending you it’d a calming daze. You still spit venom anyway.

 

“And you, fucking big bones up there. You think simply holding me and being able to calm me means you should simply manhandle me just because something isn’t going your way?!” You snap loudly, SOUL blaring and pushing aside his own relaxing presence. It did so with ease and his eye sockets widened without you realising as you shoved at his phalanges. You suddenly felt more you as your anger came back with a flush. “I’m a sentient being with rights that will not have my freedom of speech curtailed! Don’t you suffocate me in your magic to make things go your way!”

 

“kitten, this’s just to make sure you ain’t magic poisoned and-”

 

You pause, confused. “What?”

 

“some humans have been found to be around monsters for so long, intimately and not, and got poisoned. depends on the human and their susceptibility to it. blood tests have been found to help identify those that have it. we ain’t gonna use it for anything but that without permission.” He lulled you, recognising some fear you were having.

 

Your vibrating fury calmed down slowly as he pulsed his magic over you in soothing waves and you sighed out, haggard.

 

Sans watched as you calmed down in his hold, jaw clenched. He couldn’t stand you rejecting his magic and thus _him_. His SOUL had cried out and his instincts roared in frustration, pacing in him. If you’d connected magic you’d feel his intentions, his want to keep you safe and happy and trustingly with him. You’d been on edge every time Alphys came over, the past six weeks. You’d gotten stiff, unyielding around even _him_ whereas before you’d even begun to eagerly go greet him and openly laugh with him.

 

And these last two weeks?

 

At work you kept to yourself, read books and practised your German vocabulary on tiny flashcards.

 

You didn’t touch him when you could help it.

 

You were purposefully pushing away.

 

He didn’t like this one bit.

 

And it’d begun since Alphys came around more often.

 

She had a tendency to make subjects of everything around her.

 

“another time, alphys.”

 

Unhappily, she nodded and left.

 

The skeleton watched for a quiet moment and then laid on the couch and set you gently on his sternum, still trying to comfort you magically. “maybe this time with alphys is _needlin’_ ya?”

 

“Hope it won’t.”

 

“ya don’t trust me?”

 

“No.”

 

His SOUL quaked at that. You’d been here _seven months_. Hadn’t he shown he was a trustworthy mate? A loyal partner? A growl escaped him and he look away, unsatisfied. He turned the television on and then went onto the channel with the news coming up in fifteen. “look, the news’ll come and it’ll tell ya what i have.”

 

You impatiently waited. When it did come on you did feel somewhat bad. “So you’re right on that.”

 

“ _on that?_ kitten, i only want ya safe and mine. what’s making your _claws_ come out and be _hissing mad_?”

 

You sit up and glower at him with boldness. “I don’t trust your agenda. Make me feel safe and then **bam** – let’s bring in the scientists and start trying to evaluate me as a test subject. I’m not a volunteer. I’m not some fucking thing for you to manhandle. Don’t you get it?”

 

“nah. i don’t. you’re my bittie lady.” His hand encased you, thumb rubbing your belly. “not some subject for analysis. mine.”

 

“But that’s what you’re doing and letting allow happen to me and Cassie! All these questions? Poking and prodding and trying to detail out every inch of my life? Just because you adopted me?”

 

“s’not like it was without your say so, me adoptin’ ya, kitten. and it weren’t so i could have some bittie to figure out. i adore ya. you’re my lady, my kitten, the one my SOUL wants and instincts demand i have for my own. i’m not letting you go.” He growled loud at the thought of you gone and cared for by someone else. “you won’t be someone else’s.”

 

“I’m my own person! I can leave!”

 

“and go where?! you’d get killed out there without me!”

 

“You say that like I don’t have family out there!”

 

He snarled, infuriated at the thought of them not coming to claim you for your own safety and instead let you live in that fucking turtle cage. “and why ain’t they keeping you safe?! i took you because you’re mine and you know it! if they ain’t bothered-”

 

“They are!” You get his phone and bring it out, typing in furiously. You find the page and turn it to him. It was the homepage of your best friends’ fathers’ business in martial-arts, one he’d inherited from his father and his grandmother before him. He and his brothers and uncles owned a good twenty Training Halls over Europe. You’d been a teacher there.

 

There you were, grinning with your martial-arts family, all teachers and in traditional uniform. Underneath was a recent picture of you and a reward for any information on you and another woman.

 

Sans read it over intently and then he looked at you, distraught at your ability to leave _so easily_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this story to be too many chapters tbh. But then ideas come and sometimes you guys will write something in a comment and I think, 'Wait. This absolutely needs to be in here.' And I just realised a small bit I wanted in I forgot to write in gaaaaaah.
> 
> Anywho, Mentally pooped. Will respond to comments asap after I sleep @_@. Much Love. Hope you liked. *snoozes*


	31. The Bowler

You look away. “I can’t face them.”

 

Sans didn’t want to say anything, clutching you and cuddling you to him, nuzzling and brushing his magic over you possessively. “bitties are everywhere. lotsa families have integrated their loved ones well. have lots of stuff like we do. more, in some cases.”

 

“They would, no doubt about it.” You grimace. “I guess I should talk about it. You don't know how I got there do you? In the adoption centre? The bust-up?”

 

“i thought you were abandoned and then you found the centre.”

 

You stare at him for a moment. “You didn’t think about my accent being from another continent entirely? That I’m likely not from here?”

 

“arguably could still happen? but please _accent_ my apologies.”

 

“…” You narrowed your eyes, thinking.

 

Sans felt his instincts twitch at messing up and likely pushing you away, wanting to cling to you. He pulled you closer to his face. “what’s that look about?”

 

“I was trying to find a pun with accents over letters, something with umlaut or tilde. I have failed you.” You sigh out, his magic finally calming you right down. You then slump forward onto him, cushioning your head on your arms. You always felt like you could be safe with him, but paranoia seemed to be your life for the past month and a half and it was exhausting.

 

 _You just wanted to trust_.

 

But it was _so difficult_.

 

He burst into relieved laughter at your words and actions, instincts letting up on its urge to not let you go contentedly. He purred into you and the rumble of it was a nice all over massage that relaxed you further. “heh. s’okay. i know the place for the puns. i got good execution.”

 

You flinch.

 

He felt that.

 

You knew he did, too.

 

Closing your eyes, you mumble, “I was taken purposefully when someone found out I was bittie. I’ve got no idea who. There are hundreds of people who could have conspired to use me. You… know there’re underground bittie rings, right?”

 

Sans felt himself go cold. He knew exactly where you were going with this. “yea. and with your _pedigree_ you’d have been a top of the line commodity _pet_ to them.”

 

You look up, actually smirking at the fact he’d punned. It was somehow reassuring. “ _Good execution_ alright. Yes. I’ve _killed_ people. So I can’t face my families yet.”

 

“if that happened to paps i’d want to see him _yesterday._ ”

 

You gripped onto his clavicle. “I’m terrified that they’d hate me.”

 

“i don’t and i want you forever.”

 

You gawped at him only to choke when he shoved a fingertip in your mouth. You shift back and smack it, affronted, causing him to snicker.

 

“didn’t even bite. see? not a beast to be kept caged.”

 

“I do have pedigree,” You mock sniff and he snickered again. “I’m not an animal.”

 

Sans eye lights shrunk. “i wouldn’t mind you being animalistic with me. that heat of yours was delicious to eat.” His tongue slithered out and slurped up your neck and cheek, licking away a tear you hadn’t realised fell from your eye. His instincts _hated_ your tears, stilling instantly at them.

 

You shift closer and balance on his clavicle and fall forward to a push up position on his mandible. With a tiny grin on your face that made you look wholly welcoming and warm rather than stern or arrogant like usual, you give him a kiss on his teeth.

 

A willing kiss.

 

Willing!

 

His fingertip trailed down your cheek as he concentrated on your lips with his magic and with a jolt you parted from him. The astonishment on your face made him laugh. “didn’t i tell ya? i can do what i need to with my magic. You get to have my magical skeleton lips.”

 

You burst into laughter, collapsing into his mandible. “Why is that so fucking funny to me?! It’s so stupid! Love it!” You fling your head back and laugh.

 

He watched you fondly, enjoying your carefree cheerfulness.

 

You sigh out happily after a good twenty seconds. “That was good.”

 

“i'll make you laugh like that all the time to make you feel that good. s’too cute.”

 

“I used to. I miss it, but it’s hard to hold onto the ability to.” You pause and look away at the television playing some old forties film now. “I don’t want to talk about it right- is that _His Girl Friday?_ ” You become alert when you recognise the movie for what it is.

 

“heh?”

 

“I’m not a big fan of romance but this? I’ll always watch it.”

 

Sans looked at it, not one either. “it’s… romance?”

 

“Hardly but yes. It’s my level and I’ve always had a crush on this type of character.” You admit and then frown up at him. “This is becoming a very admitting day for me.”

 

“and we ain’t even gotten close to the sun setting. who knows what else will come outta the hat?”

 

“I’d rather not know.”

 

“maybe it’ll _bowler_ you over.”

 

You snort at that and look back at the old film, settling into his neck and magic with ease. He uses his magic to comfort you, entwining it over you like a silken cocoon. “Rosalind Russell as Hildy is my type of woman- both of them. Hildy is such a cute name. I really like it.” The film went by, with Sans enjoying the quick repartee and wit with you. Looks like he really enjoyed it. “Right? It’s good right?”

 

“so you like males with quick wit and charm and underhandedness that’re trying to keep their girl?”

 

“Huh. Guess I do. Weirdo that I am.”

 

“guess you are. you like me after all.” He picked you up and nuzzled you, thoroughly enjoying your smell and squishiness and warmth against his bony face.

 

This never failed to make you feel stupidly mushy inside and you huffed but accepted it, giving a kiss on his cheek.

 

He heavily purred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things just instantly stop an argument. Reader didn't want to leave - she just wants the ability to trust Sans. Inside she does actually do so, but phobia's are oftentimes irrational and get in the way.
> 
> Btw: His Girl Friday is totally my favourite romance film ever. If you don't mind it's from the 1940's and really enjoy quick repartee but also don't want too much fluffiness, then this is a damn good film for you!


	32. The Festival

Today marked the three year anniversary of monsters being freed from underground. A large festival was to be held in Ebott City and the residents of the town had been bustling about, decorating Main Street in multi-coloured buntings with the monsterkind symbol on each of the triangles. The street had a large canopy blocking it from any potential rain and a monster had let little wisps of light trails over it in a warm white-yellow shade like pretty fairy-lights. Stalls lined the roads with a couple hundred of them abound, selling everything from food to arts and crafts and even magical services such as enchanting foods with magic for better health.

 

You and Cassie were wide eyed at the spectacle around you as you two huddled together in Papyrus’ bones, between clavicle and top true rib. You were both snuggled in a thick fluffy coat Papyrus had made for the pair of you for this day, with the monster symbol on the back of it. It was good luck to wear it on this day, and you weren’t impolite so as to brush that aside. It was fun to do, the symbol was cute and when Cassie had grinned at you knowingly, you’d playfully held you nose up sniffed and looked away, making her giggle. Papyrus had snagged you guys up when you’d put your shoes on, shouted goodbye to his brother (who had worked and said he’d give some excuse to let you go to this event) and ran out to his large red convertible.

 

You heard a laugh and looked around, wondering at the familiarity but ignored it when Cassie pointed at a wispy dark purple cat monster busker that was floating small children on little glittering mauve clouds with his air magic. You smile softly, Cassie knowing you loved kids and wanted to protect them. “They’re having a lot of fun. It’s good here.” You murmur.

 

“Think we’d ever be able to have kids? I mean… our digestive system doesn’t work anymore,” Cassie asked as Papyrus was talking to some bear monster in an orange jacket going on about local politics and you guys were on a bench, munching on a monster version of baklava each.

 

Your lips pursed as you finish and wipe your hands on a wet wipe and hand it over to Cassie when she held hers out. “We have to break bittiness somehow, Cassie. There’s a way. I know there is.”

 

“Wahaha! Aren’t you a little trooper?”

 

You see a turtle monster slowly sitting down next to you and nod politely. “Of course.” He looked old and sighed happily when he sat. You wondered how monsters suffered during old age, considering they had neither bones for arthritis or a biological body for decay of any sort. You wanted to ask, but manners dictate you didn’t. You’d bug Sans later. “Enjoying the day?”

 

“And I will the night, when the fireworks hit the sky, burn away, and the stars remain! Wahaha!”

 

“That was pretty poetic,” Cassie grins at him. “Hey, you look old!”

 

“Cassie!” You scold in disbelief. “What a thing to say!”

 

“I’m just saying…”

 

The turtle cackled, slapping his knee. “I am!” He pointed humorously at you last bit of baklava left for Papyrus. “Older than the invention of that baklava you’re eating! Wahahahaaa!”

 

“Older than the ottomans?” You inquire incredulously, “Possibly old enough that you knew the world before the barrier?”

 

“Now who’s rude?” Cassie snorted.

 

You shushed her but she continued to smile smugly at you.

 

“I am!” The turtle looks at you guys with reflectiveness, but was clearly lost in memory, eyes unfocused. “All it took was seven powerful mages to lock us all away. Fluffybuns tried to bargain and reason, and we thought it was working with a couple of them but who knows what was coercing them into continuing regardless. I mourned much for the loss of all we had, friends, homes, family. Not that it was completely one-sided. Monsters were the best at pilfering trade routes and what have you with their potential abilities. The Royal Guard was both for protecting monsters from humans and keeping that rowdy lot on the straight and narrow.”

 

“What were the mages like?”

 

“Surprisingly peaceful considering they shoved us into the mountain with their magic!” He cackled, making Cassie chuckle unsurely and you blink. “Yup! No mage or monster really disliked each other! Some of these younger monsterkind around here may do so, them seeing the fact the mages did it anyway, but most mages had good links with us older ones that remember them! I’ve always thought it was why it was so easy for us to be shoved it there. Backstabbing! Wahaha!”

 

“That’s really interesting,” You remark, not entirely sure where to go with him ending it like that. “Were there any type of magical martial arts either of our kinds did back then?”

 

“Wahaha! You’re not the first to ask me that today!”

 

You weren’t? You cocked your head curiously.

 

“CASSIE! -----! I SEE YOU HAVE MET MISTER GERSON!”

 

“Pretty cool for an old guy,” Cassie nods in appreciation and then asks brightly, “Is it time for Mettaton’s show on the stage?!”

 

“YES!”

 

You internally groan, really wanting to dig more information out of the turtle monster but keep a calm face. You pause before Papyrus puts a hand out to you and turn to Gerson. “Thank you for the story.” You give a bow and then hop onto the bony hand with Cassie joining you, grabbing onto your arm as you both were lifted up to his clavicle. You waved at him with Cassie and he does his unusual laugh before Papyrus is dashing off and you both have to close your eyes to shield from the wind whipping at you, sharp and loud in your ears. You were getting Sans to teach him to use his magic to block it out for you both.

 

Today you learnt that mages weren’t as bad as you thought.

 

Huh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you may like next chapter?


	33. The Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave that there. *whistles and walks off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY 20000+ VIEWS AND 1.1K COMMENTS AND 950+ KUDOS?! holy moly people you're incredible.

 

 

You were putting together what you knew about monsters, bitties and humans.

 

You fingers drilled on the table in annoyance as Sans worked on some geothermal machine again. His head cocked to you but you said nothing but for a hum and a shake of your head, so his part concentration on you disappeared again and he went back to focusing on his blueprints. You looked around the campus library you worked at, smiling at the youths working there for their degrees. You were glad they were learning, soaking up knowledge to help humanity and monsterkind. And you really did hope they were helping monsterkind as well, they certainly deserved it too.

 

Anyway. You knew all you could about humans and bitties and monsters that most common folk knew. Now you were just hoping that more could be learnt or done when it came to bitties being full sized. Wahaha Gerson had been helpful to a point, but how were you supposed to put that information to anything? Mages once tried to help both humanity and monster sides and then both at the same time.

 

What could you do with that information when you were just a bittie?

 

You didn’t have access to the magic in you.

 

“Is there a way to share magic?”

 

Sans looked at you, pausing in his calculations. “only in a bond of some sort.”

 

“How’s that work? Don’t just s-”

 

“ _magic._ ”

 

You groan and remark as he snickers, “Fuck you, Sans. And don’t say-”

 

“i wouldn’t mind, you just say the word.”

 

You flop your head to the book in front of you with a loud thud, chuckle-moaning at his assholeness. “Why? _Why?_ ”

 

“for that of course.” He grins and gently picks you up, setting you up rightly, thumb-phalange rubbing at your forehead as he checked over you. You didn’t struggle, knowing he’d put you down in a moment and simply relaxed in his magic. Appeased by both findings, he set you back down, carefully stroking fingernails through your hair. “between monsters, there is a certain sharing of magic. familial bonds between siblings or parents and child or adoptive. it’s simply the recognising of another to you and the more magic shared, the stronger the bond. paps and i have the strongest one already. have done since little bones before we even remember.”

 

You’re inner love for cute things made your eyes widen. “little bones…” You murmur, intrigued. Your mind instantly wonders what one between you guys would look like and you curse your desire for kids, looking away. Because you knew you liked Sans a lot, enough that you were thinking of bringing up a serious relationship between you. He’d stopped inquiring about bittiness but for bringing up things in the science and technology world when it came to health and breakthroughs for bitties. He was affectionate and didn’t push boundaries touch-wise, but he did so with words, telling you what he wanted to do to you should you let him.

 

It happened when in bed and he never touched you or your pillow but for the side he always did, pulling you close so he could murmur it to you.

 

_know what i dreamt about last night, kitten? you on my tongue again, making you moan. i was on my back, sitting you on the edge of a fang and fucking you with my tongue._

 

_i completely tied you up with tentacles and lathered you in my magic. when i felt like it, i let some of my magic concentrate on your hotspots and slowly fuck you with a tentacle dick. i make it agonizingly delicious and don’t speed up for anything you say._

 

_this time i just extended a magic covered claw into you and found this nice little spot that had you scream-_

 

“what’re _you_ thinking about?”

 

You snapped out of your kinky thoughts and blinked at him suddenly so close.

 

Then he smirked at you, wide and knowing of your lust.

 

“I was thinking about Maximilian Befort,” You scoff, crossing your arms.

 

Sans snorted in disbelief, mentally noting to look him up later. “right. that’s why you were looking at my fingers.”

 

“Simply thinking and my eyes went out of focus.” You wave dismissively.

 

He chuckled at you. “sure, i believe you.”

 

“Well, I am now at least.” You shrug, “So-”

 

“ _perhaps i should spank you? get that ass of your glowing red and soothe it with my magic?_ ”

 

Now you weren’t eye snapping to his hands and imagining it vividly.

 

“ _fuck you with my magic as i bend you over my knee and don’t let you come?_ ”

 

“-What about a bond between us for magic?!”

 

Oh how he hungered for that too. “we’d bond as mates, it should let you access your magic. but monsters bond differently. family share magic but mates share souls. naturally it isn’t all the time as hearts outside is dangerous for both parties, but the forming of a bond should be enough. part of each other’s soul does linger, kind of like a beacon telling other magicals we belong to each other, but it’s different to my soul being with yours. it’s like getting a tattoo with my name on ya.” That was an idea he could get behind. “compared to… well, you’ll see when we bond.”

 

You nod, thinking it all over.

 

“no scoffing at me saying we’re gonna be mates?”

 

“You’ve been courting me this whole time right?”

 

“gonna _judge me_ on my actions?” Something about the sentence amused him, confusing you, but he waved it away and stated simply, “i have.”

 

“And if I said that since we cleared up the whole no sciencing with my bittieness -unless I brought it up- that I was hurt and felt betrayed because I’d actually grown to really, really like you?” You say slowly, watching his face. “That I would like to consider something serious between us?”

 

His eye-lights brightened into hearts. “yo-?”

 

“Not mating yet but-”

 

“ _be my lady?”_

 

You grin.

 

“Yes please!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also go me for a month non-stop posting!


	34. The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, there could be another word instead of Fire lmao x

 

You shoved the presents you’d gotten for Cassie away in your dollhouse. Christmas was around the corner and Papyrus was going nuts for all the Christmas festivities and feelings in the air. The house was completely decked out in decorations and the absolute sweetheart that was the fourteen foot skeleton had an absolute barrage of ugly Christmas sweater days since the first of December. Cassie loved them so she had a whole bunch of them and Sans wore his under his beloved blue hoodie. He’d even made you ten when you told him only three would do, Papyrus disapproving of such low amounts.

 

Your favourite red one just had ‘S’ on it, for Skeleton, with a pair of crossed bones on the back.

 

For him, you wore it proudly. Even on days out with Dan. And his suddenly annoying bibling. Jacques was a lovely guy, but he’d clearly begun to get a crush on you. The little Frenchman would talk to you constantly, stare at you fondly and smile at you in that certain way you knew meant he lusted.

 

He really shouldn’t be doing such actions here in your home.

 

Sans was liable to hurt him.

 

“Jacques, darling, I don’t like you like that. Understand that before Sans rips your balls off and shoves them up your arse so far you’ll taste your own bloodied spunk.”

 

Jacques blinked his blue eyes at you while his adopted siblings fell over laughing. He huffed, sitting up properly. “Rude.”

 

You smirk. “You’d get pissed off with me.” Then you put a hand to hip and gave him a look. “Anyway. I’m doing you a favour. Trust me.”

 

“she’s right.”

 

You all look up at the suddenly appearing skeleton.

 

“so don’t even try it, even for a joke,” He said lazily, holding his hand out and you jump on it. He rumbled happily at that and walked you away, flopping onto a large single chair a little away from others and settling you on his sternum. He was acting all clingy again you noted. You were beginning to note when this was by how he looked for you a lot more, and at shorter intervals, scouring the lay of whatever land you were both in. He’d take you away, but if you argued or glowered at him he’d try harder to bring you to his side. You found it easier to simply go with him and then after you felt he’d had his fill of you then you slid off and made your way to Papyrus.

 

And then there was the fact his hand slipped over you and held you to him. _Tight._

 

But the last couple days it’d become a bit too much.

 

His bones were beginning to warm up just that side of uncomfortable, his eye-lights were getting smaller and his magic was getting potent.

 

_Wild._

 

You wondered-

 

Then it clicked.

 

_Heat._

 

Oh shit.

 

You gulped at that realisation. You pat urgently, “Sans, what causes a heat?”

 

His closed eyes opened up a little. “my instincts wanna reproduce of course.”

 

“So your magic is reacting?”

 

“guess so.”

 

“Guess? So you go gaga for any bittie-related information but don’t look at your own physiology to know what’s what?”

 

He shifted, looking a little… _odd_ to you. “s’not that easy. monsters’re all different but humans are the same.”

 

“And of yours?”

 

“my heat you mean?”

 

“Yes, the one I can feel coming within the next few days.” His eyes fully opened, astonished. “Yes, I can tell, your magic is getting… powerful. It’s even beginning to pulse now. Forget next few days,” You state, feeling it grow in spurts in a way you’d not felt before. “Very soon. Tonight, even.”

 

“heh. i think you’re mixing up types of lust.” He murmured ardently and you froze. “the lady i want telling me she can _feel my magic?_ that she feels my _heat_? do you know how _hot_ that is?”

 

“You did not pun while trying to be sexy.”

 

He chuckles lowly, grinning at you. “sexy?”

 

“Don’t you pick and choose points of my sentences,” You remark with a scoff, making him snicker. “None of those, _I’m getting hot with desire_ , or _feeling a flare in my heart for you_ or _you’re sounding so spicy right now_ or-” You growl as he burst out laughing. He even pat you proudly after he was done. You bat him away with a glower. “Don’t you mock me, bone-boy. What exactly are you going to do to me when you’re in heat?”

 

“i got a realisation.”

 

You tilt your head at him, unsure.

 

“you’re right, i’m gonna be _hot to trot, hot under the collar_ , _feeling-_ ”

 

“Oh my god, stop. Right now. They’re so fucking bad.” You groan, putting your face in your hands as he laughed again, always entertained by you. “I’d much rather you say ones that are kinky, like, ‘gonna get you so hot you’re writhing with sweat’ or maybe you can make a hot in here pun from that Nelly song or something – actually no, don’t; that song fucking haunts me.”

 

He seemed highly amused. “you’re gonna grade me on my puns now?”

 

“If it helps improve them? Sure. Please can we talk about your heat?”

 

He nodded, serious now, and blipped to his bed, carefully placing you back on his chest. “i got an idea. trust me on this.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“best place to keep you is in my heart. i can’t rip my own heart to get to you. one hp and all.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Sans blinked at that easiness and then reached out with his magic heart and you touched it, magic in you jolting and flaring. It pulsed and throbbed and reached around you and you felt it reactively overcome you.

 

You felt a stretch.

 

And a sizzle.

 

Powerful SOULlight blared from you.

 

You groan, realising you’d closed your eyes and then realise you were straddling the large chest of the intently gawping monster.

 

And that you were now human sized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHSHITSON.


	35. The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates!
> 
> It's the next day, (even 25 mins after the beginning of it) and possibly posted six hours prior if in the states (so like 6pm - 7pm time right??) so yes, daily! Dunno if there will be another ch this weekend, so enjoy this!

 

You dazedly looked down, unsure exactly what made something in you be able to turn back.

 

Reports had shown (during the three years since bitties were a thing) that everything had been tested and tried. Tests galore had been run, some notable figures in the twenty first century had died, like Stephen Hawking, because no-one could practise on such small beings properly back then and people had seemingly given up for a while.

 

But monsters hadn’t.

 

And one who had run such tests was now below you, gawping up at your naked self.

 

You coolly slide off him, ignoring the way his eyes instantly swiped up and down your body hungrily, and nab a shirt of his and a pair of shorts. In reality your heart was pounding with you trying to control it. Saliva was building up in your mouth and you reactively swallowed. Your pussy was pulsing, beginning to feel empty. You were now normal sized at five foot five inches again. You could feel the sheer want of his gaze on your back.

 

You pull on the clothing, tying up the lace of the shorts around your waist. A shuffle of clothing and the click of bones and his arms slowly encapsulated you, hands grasping yours before they could fully tie up the lace. His breathing made you listen to what he was doing with more concentration now and you stopped tying the lace of the shorts. Your hands were pulled aside slowly by his until they rested, fingers splayed, against your hips, and pressed them into you. You got the hint. He crept his fingers up your forearms, tracing the muscle of your biceps before slithering up your neck and grasping your head.

 

You were right.

 

One of his hands _could_ fully grasp half your head.

 

Morbidly you think that both of them could twist your head right off your neck without a drop of magical blue sweat but instead the phalanges twisted themselves and fisted into your hair, close to the scalp. You groaned lowly at the sensual handling but mind the unspoken command - _challenge_ \- for you to keep your hands by your sides. Your pupils are dilated with want, fully blown and half lidded. Stars you wanted him to go quicker. It’d been years since you’d been _properly_ sexed-up.

 

Just one quick, hard, _fuck_ before you could get to properly screwing him.

 

He could see it, could feel it in the way you pressed back as his hands loosened the strands in his possessive grasp and instead travelled over your human-sized body, even as he felt it pound with the magic of a bittie. “not yet, kitten.”

 

“Why?”

 

“i’d much rather the first time we’re together be a bit more memorable than my heat.”

 

You look at him, eyes opening widely to show your astonishment. “You’re serious with the whole mate thing?”

 

He scoffed. “you’re the _only_ one my soul has ever rung out for, kitten. if we fuck, you’re mine for good. mated.”

 

You stare, then nod in agreement. “So you’re a bell-boy rather than a bone-boy? Go fetch my slippers, _Jeeves_.”

 

He snorted and buried his head in your neck. He breathed in deeply, and he growled out his approval of you, licking a trail up your neck and both of you groaned. His magic was incredible and somehow… the word majestic rose to mind.

 

You smirk, amused.

 

He noticed it, the hands that were now travelling up your shirt halting. “what?”

 

“Just how _majestic_ your magic feels.”

 

“…majestic?”

 

“Yeah, like a galloping horsie.” He snickered into your hair, bending over you and clutching you close so all of your back touched him. “Or I could be kinky and say let me ride you-”

 

“-like a _stallion_?” Sans nods in contentment at your cheeky laugh and wink. “that can be arranged, kitten. better use those claws to dig in, may just buck you so hard you fall off.” He moves you to the mirror he had in his room on the back of his door he rarely used. “better.”

 

You smirk and hummed as you felt the throb of lust in your groin and tilt your head so you could connect eyes with him. “I’ve got powerful thighs. I’m sure I can ride you for hours.”

 

“cowgirl style?” He winks at you, teeth suddenly fang-like.

 

“Giddy-up?” You say, running out of lines and he knows it. His lightly tracing hands go up your chest and cup your plush breasts in his hands greedily. Stars, he was far taller than you, hitting over four feet higher than you. He could still easily carry you like a small child. From a sexual point of view, you’d love for him to simply twist and turn you into place, make you his in a multitude of ways.

 

 **His**.

 

That made joy swell in you when you realised and accepted you do want him permanently and being big again simply makes it more of an advantage for you.

 

Your chest floods with your magic and the bright orange flared merrily from your form, brightening the room with its’ cheery colour that was surrounded by blue.

 

Sans watches eagerly, seeing the outline of the cartoony heart was mesmerizing to him and his powerful instincts. He swiftly sliced through the clothing and threw it away. One mighty hand grasped both of your breasts and squeezed hard, while the other dug in over your chest. You hissed reactively at the pain, but no wounds emerged, not slices or blood or any damage but red welts. He had control of all of this right now and you were slowly letting him be dominant, slowly blinking but never looking away from his lustful gaze. He slurped at your neck before grasping you chin and leaning down and sucking at your lips, nibbling and nipping before soothing with his magical tongue and going in to taste once more, groaning at your flavour.

 

Sans parted from you slowly and peered at you possessively.

 

“ **mine.** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has the smut began yet? No? Will it next chapter? Who knows! I may do another talking chapter! xD :P


	36. The Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the comments from yesterday and today, you betcha arse I was gonna do a whole chapter on the folks down below realising that Reader and Sans had gone off to get naughty.
> 
>  
> 
> Then I had no time today. 
> 
>  
> 
> You got lucky, punks!

 

Papyrus could instantly detect the change of Sans, knowing he went into heat about this time. “NYEH! PERHAPS WE SHALL HAVE A PICNIC?!”

 

“It’s winter?”

 

“RIGHT NOW!”

 

 

 

 

You flipped yourself, standing, heart zipping back in you. “I can take pain, but no human… uh, no bittie-human-person, can take blood loss without needing the hospital. Sans, during heat-”

 

“cry.”

 

“What? Just cry?”

 

“my instincts hate that you cry. stops me instantly.” He grimaced at the giveaway of such a close thing, standing. “don’t worry, they’ll know the difference between fear tears and making you cry from pleasure. c’mere, kitten.”

 

You hum in acknowledgement and lean up while pulling him down to kiss him. He swiftly takes over, magic sparking and making his bone more malleable and while it isn’t a perfect human kiss and never will be, you’re beyond appreciative that he can do something like it. A life without proper kissing would’ve been terrible. You sigh happily into the bone male, tip-toeing to get closer and give a muffled yip as he simply picked you up and held you close, fingers rubbing any place they could get to, absolutely hungering for you.

 

You sigh, needy, grabbing his head and push lips against teeth, more dominative and taking control, tongue slipping out and licking over his teeth. He didn’t let that go, grasping you tighter with a growl and his tongue slid out to join yours and push it back into your mouth, battling for the upper hand.

 

Talking of hands, his were now roughly sliding down your bare back and making you writhe wantonly. You whimper a bit when he dips his bones under the elastic of the basketball shorts and palms both globes of your arse and grips tight, holding so it’d leave marks. Hopefully in the exact shape of his bones. He purred at the thought and then let out an approving growl when he felt you nip at his tongue.

 

Sans shifted back teasingly, looking over your panting and heated body with clear satisfaction. He licked his teeth after parting from you, relishing in your taste as he backed up to the bed, making sure to keep the mirror in his view so he could see all of you when he claimed you. He promptly slumped back onto his bed, grinning when you snickered and delighting in your size. Even though you were bigger you were still small to him. His hands could and did easily grasp around the thicks of your muscular thighs.

 

And so many tiny little scars and silver marks littered your body too.

 

Could he just look over and lick your body?

 

Would you mind terribly?

 

You impatiently shuffled on his big bony self as he simply stared at you. “Oi bone-man, do as you’re made, yeah?”

 

Sans laughed loudly, letting his claws dig in and scratch down your outer thighs. Your thighs clenched at the feeling, and he could feel the shifting of well-developed muscles under the flesh. He was addicted to the flash of potent emotion in those bright intense eyes of yours. Your body was an absolute storybook he wanted to know every line of.

 

You absolutely entranced him.

 

_He needed to make you his before normal-sized you got up and left._

 

The thought had him growling. He snarled out, “ _submit to being mine._ ”

 

You glower at him, battling mindsets in a confrontation of sorts. “submit? Aren’t you also mine? _I won’t accept anything less._ ”

 

Instantly his upside-down shining monster heart was before you, pressing urgently against your chest and shimmering light blue. You could instantly taste his magic on your tongue, mint chocolate chip seducing your senses and making you hunger for him. You cup it and kiss it softly, subconsciously covering it with your magic. He gave a keening sound, animalistic and worshipful and you give a startled look his way.

 

He was looking _so fucking decadent_ , all tongue lolling out, eyes on you and begging for more.

 

You felt powerful.

 

“be mine forever, kitten?”

 

“How?”

 

“just… let me in.”

 

You wink playfully. “Wanted that for a while, there, skel.” You lick it again as he laughs lightly and it makes him suddenly choke. Your own SOUL comes out and it makes you feel bared, vulnerable… ready to ACT. It was like all cards were laid out bare on the table before you and you were putting all in. Instantly his SOUL zoomed to yours with complete determination to let nothing stop it. It encompasses yours, several times bigger to go with his body. How such a gigantic heart could have only one HP bothered you. It glowed a much dimmer light than your own one which blared across the room like a setting sun.

 

Sans groaned when your SOUL sucked into his and he began to shake. Your very life was in him, everything you were and are and would be set his magic sparking in a magnificent spectacle of little bones dancing around your joined hearts in a bobbing array. Little dinosaur skulls partied around that, blaring out tiny lasers from their mouths as sparkles of blue stars fireworked around that in that classic atom pattern.

 

You watched in complete joy at the scene, grinning widely and not looking away or blinking for even a split second.

 

Then the little show died down and his heart sunk into your SOUL while yours expanded and embraced his. A perfect little set of bubbles threw themselves around your hearts in set patterns you realised mimicked the hands, elbows, knees and feet of your martial arts style. The bubbles expanded and shrunk, whizzing around at lightning speeds you knew you couldn’t reflect in real life before joining together and forming a bubble that glistened with bolder colours twice.

 

Then your hearts separated, leaving behind a trailing wisp of each other’s colours.

 

It was beautiful and personal and you wanted to see it forever.

 

“That’s… not a onetime thing right?”

 

“anytime you want, kitten. now, _time to fully claim you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something different for the SOULbonding! Hopefully this is something no one's seen before, the little display around the SOUL's? I haven't read about it I know that :3 x


	37. The Tie

Sans mouth descended on your neck, biting and growling and grasping your body with his hands.

 

You yourself weren’t simply laying back and enjoying it. Oh no, you were ripping his hoodie and t-shirt off and looking at the amazing expanse of his bones. You’d have thought every bone would have some scratches on them, some lines of age and wear and dings, but nothing. They were all smooth bones, perfectly charming in a way, big and thick so he looked more ‘blocky’ than traditional human skeleton like. You could fit your fingers in, but past that then the thick of your hands simply wouldn’t go in.

 

He chuckled at your eager exploration of him, humming at it because it felt incredible to be touched by you in this way. He grunted and growled pleasurably when you find a hitherto yet to be found spot that had him shifting as his magic buzzed in desire and lust. You’d found a place at a perfect position for you at this angle, halfway down his ribcage and a hands breadth away from his spine. Rubbing had him grunting, twisting fully as you gripped had him growling on and off, but squeezing and jittering your hand had him growling loud and long and made him pick up speed.

 

Basically, if he fucked you missionary and you gripped on there, you’d certainly be hitting a tiny clit-like point on him with each thrust he did. You grind against him and smirk up at him, watching in fascination as his eyelights, already large, become heart like when he got your cheeky look.

 

And suddenly your shorts were gone, you were shunted up and a head was buried between your legs, tongue licking up the outside of your pussy before flicking those lips open with a couple finger and growling loudly when your slickness dripped down unhindered. He slobbered it all up, the noise making you whimper louder than if he’d just silently licked. And his tongue! It suddenly shoved so deep inside! It flickered this way and that, lathed the front side in which everything was far more sensitive than the back, though he seemed to adore that just as must.

 

Sans loved your slick velvety heat. Loved that you tasted so much more delicious than anyone he’d ever enjoyed. His fingers dug in, and you sucked in a gasp at the extra level of feeling pain gave, lust skyrocketing and sending his body into a higher intense need for you. His magic was already formed at his hips and throbbed, leaking magic to slick his magic cock up even more. Pre-cum slipped down the long length, over the prominent knot at the base of his dick. You could take it, he knew you could.

 

You _would._

 

He’d make sure of that.

 

Sans eyes snapped up to your face, pointed down and closed eyes and mouth open in a tiny ‘o’.

 

He’d certainly use that-

 

His bones flared with sizzling magic.

 

His heat was emerging, he could feel it overcome him.

 

Shit.

 

He would have to hurry this up, regrettably.

 

With a groan he shifted away, grinning lightly at your sharp disbelieving gasp that he’d dare to part from you. “hold on, kitten.” He pulled you down, wanted you under him and clinging to him when he first got to be in you, joined together by body and- he sucked both of your hearts out and you squeaked in surprise, something that had him smirking at you. Body and heart. He merged them, letting the thrilling feeling of having you as his own flare over him before kissing you again as you looked so delicious under him that he couldn’t resist.

 

He rubbed his cock against your lips, parting them and watched your face light up in an eager grin. One he couldn’t help but share as you connected gazes and with a nod to him, bone hips pulled back, your legs further opened and he slammed in, right up to the knot making you yell out and him groan as loud as you, strangled and mentally blessing whoever brought you to him.

 

With that he began a slow rhythm but thrust deep, hands by each side of your head and panting heavily, sweat dripping at how good you felt. Growls left his chest as each thrust, getting deeper and deeper with each hit and extending this for as long as he could. You gave a keening cry as you held onto him at those points you’d found on his ribs and he gnashed at your neck, biting and slurping at the flesh and making yipping sounds. You bite back on his clavicle, pushing back into his thrusts and acting just as dominant as he did.

 

He couldn’t believe it. You were incredible. He couldn’t imagine anyone else taking his bestial nature and playing up to it so wonderfully. You were perfect for him. That thought in mind, he began thrusting quicker, pressing down into you, grabbing you underneath one knee and pulling you up while he settled his weight on his upper arm above your head. He created a bump at the top on his dick at the base so it rubbed your clit, knowing you weren’t getting the stimulation and- cries wailed from your mouth making him smirk then choked on his own smugness only ten seconds later as you came hard and so tight his fangs grit and his free hand grabbed your hair at the scalp.

 

And then he thrust harder, knowing you could take him in, him all in and with a slip of his hand up he pushed your leg up sideways and slammed himself all in, knot and all. You gave the loudest cry yet as the supremely concentrated magic at his knot came into contact with all the sensitive bits and made you come again. _Hard_. You quivered, keened, jerked around him, gripping onto him as he came, utterly saisfied.

 

Your eyes opened incredulously, dishevelled.

 

“You… _knot?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you know tie and knot are synonyms of a sort and tie could also be their bond and their gonads finally connecting and yeah.
> 
> Oh, you want more smut? *rubs hands, villainous* I can do that.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...Maybe :P


	38. The Stains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You mothertruckers and your goddamn tie and knot puns! All'a'ya! I'm so proud of you!

You could feel Sans come continue to come into you, filling you up and sending you tingly as you stared at him amazed.

 

Shit, it was even _spilling out_ your vagina was so full with it and-

 

“heh _. mine_.”

 

You look down at the blue glow from his juice that when you flicked at it…

 

“It stains.”

 

“yup.”

 

“Sans, it _stains._ ”

 

“uh huh. it does.”

 

“You’re enjoying this _far too much_.”

 

Sans purred loudly as he replied, “everyone’s gonna know you’re mine and…” He looked down at himself with a pleased chuckle. “i’m yours. see?”

 

You look at the burnt orange of your magic all over his thighs, bolder than his magic was on you. “I feel a bit better about it. But shit, what about when we part and this finishes? I’m gonna be walking around friggin’ _blue_ like some goddamn _smurf_ jerked off on me or somethin’.”

 

He cackled and turned on his back carefully.

 

You settled unsurely, trying to get used to the feel of being knotted. It was both stimulating, too much, and _just right_.

 

“considering the size you were, i guess we can call you smurfette.”

 

“Sans, _don’t_.”

 

“sans _yes_.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

He paused and then snorted, amused. “i’d say you got me there but i’m pretty sure i got you more _here_.” He proudly looks down at your groin. “ _glow_ me.”

 

“…I can never escape the puns, can I?”

 

He snarled silently at the thought of you leaving him and then, at your narrowed eyes, tried to rein it in as his heat was moments away from taking over. “not now… but you will in a bit. my heat is gonna be here any second. the more, ah, feral me won’t be much for speakin’. but my heat won’t last as long as yours cause of less powerful magic, someone to actually help me through it and heh, make me _come through the other end_.”

 

You looked at him in surprise. “Hm, any second?”

 

“this kickstarted it. i’m gonna wanna dom. bigtime. heads up.” Hips slowly began to pump and you hummed at the soothing motions, licking at his sternum, enjoying his shudder.

 

-Until a powerful growl erupted from him and suddenly his cock was shunting up almost violently. You yelped and tried to ride him, but the powerful thrusts and his hands grasping and controlling your movements made that near on impossible. His magic vibrated in you, sending you keening out loud with each thrust and making him grumble appreciatively at the sounds.

 

His hand clasped your throat and swapped your positions, near on choking you against the wall and pounding into you. He slurped at your available neck and bit, magic staining you there and he growled, turning attention to the other side and making sure to make good work on there too. The coolness made you shudder and writhe and he hummed, hips pistoling away at the same speed without break and he snarled as your passage began to clench tighter, promptly going quicker and when you finally came so did he with a roar and shoving his knot into you and squirting in you as deep as it could.

 

You cling onto him as he licked at your neck, making sure you’re fine.

 

_Making sure you were ready to keep going._

As you settled, coming down from your high and his magic in you, soothing you from pain of oversensitivity, you found yourself twisted around his knot. You hissed at the pain and discomfiture and was positioned so his body was completely over you. His upper arms were right up against your shoulders and collarbone. You couldn’t move much in this position, locked in with him around you. You shift very slightly so you could brace yourself, clutching the wet duvet.

 

Approving, he began slowly moving, nuzzling into your soft hair and nibbling at it before shuffling it out of the way and biting at your ear. You huffed out, half ticklish and he seemed to find that of some interest, tugging it with his teeth and… playing with you? You wonder why and then think of something. When you were going through heat – you shift your ear away and he followed and thrust in at an angle that had you giving a higher pitched sound – you had calmer moments that still heavily pressed with lust.

 

Maybe beast Sans during his heat was playful, like a puppy, before turning back into-

 

Sans slammed into you, blanking your mind from anything but the pleasure. Then he began a fast paced thrusting that had you gasping for more. You fall forward but he didn’t like that as much, so his mouth opened wide and gripped the back of your neck, growling warningly as he shoved in and out, wet slapping sounds echoing through the room. The next few minutes had your body in delicious pleasure and your quim gripping for dear life onto the massive cock inside you that seemed to grow.

 

The pressure was on the good side of unbearable, nearly too much but just able to be taken and your eyes rolled as he bit down harder and you both came hard, another roaring growl echoing. It went on until the middle of the night and both of you were fully stained each other’s magical colours. Halfway through him allowing you to ride on top as he suckled at your breasts, bouncing you on him, he suddenly stopped, his magic spluttered, which cause a tiny orgasm in you, and flopped you both to the side.

 

Sans nuzzled in, exhausted.

 

_Himself_.

 

“kitten?”

 

“M… hm?”

 

“your stamina is insane,” He complimented, tired voice awed.

 

“To be honest, I only had to move a quarter of the time. Dom you is dom.” You grunt as you shift and your back clicks.

 

Sans shuddered at that. “no seducing, sleep.” He shucked you close.

 

One thing you happily notice was your hearts never parted once.

 

Even _beast_ Sans didn’t want that.

 

You smile softly, feeling fulfilled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I was teasing you guys!
> 
> Tell me what you think about the staining ;D
> 
> Also will respond to all messages tomorrow with another lovely chapter for you guys xx


	39. The Appendages

 

You woke up slowly, skeleton nuzzling you during sleep. He wasn’t as warm as before and you huffed at the fact his heat was so much smaller than yours. Not only could he use magic but he had shorter heats? Jeeze. That was _unfair_ , world. Sighing, you sit up and you wonder at the fact you were exhausted but that your pussy wasn’t as achingly sensitive as you would expect it to be after the pounding it had taken. You look at all the blue over you, noting it was a shade lighter, so at least it would fade away – eventually. You smirk at the thought of how it got there and go to lick it.

 

You groan under your breath.

 

He tasted as good as his magic smelt.

 

Monsters!

 

Why the fuck couldn’t you be one?!

 

Seriously, there were next to no cons about it. No having to deal with female shit like periods and menopause and then no having to deal with aging or complete arseholes all the time or anything. Damn.

 

“that’s hot.”

 

You look to the side where your mate was slowly stroking his cock and look at the orange magical cum on him. You duck to his lower half as smirk at his intake of breath. You licked at your own colour and your eyes widened. “The taste’s so near to Rupert’s ice cream.”

 

“… _what._ ”

 

“Rupert made an ice cream of me. It’s not exact, but it tastes an awful amount like that.”

 

“ _fuckin’ bunny is **dead-**_ ”

 

You were too busy licking at his pelvic bones and humming at the sudden claws digging in your head. “Shush, you. Mm.” You licked at his cock and shuddered in delight at the flavour of ice cream hitting you. You could feel the wetness dribble from your pussy as you ached there, wanting to be filled. Suddenly you could feel magic entwine around your upper thighs and you stopped your licking, grasping his heft cock in one hand to see two tentacles, quite like when he’d gotten you off with his tongue. “I’ve uh, not done anal.” One of them instantly shrunk. You look at him in amusement, but kind of a little unsure too. “They’re still slick, right? Ngh!” Your body was pushed forward as both slipped into you, completely eased in easily. You quivered bodily and mewled, grasping onto his bones. “Okay, that’s good. Very good. Goodgoodgood.”

 

He snickered but squeezed your arse affectionately. “how bout we turn things around?”

 

You felt you heart gripped by magic and suddenly you were twisted around so your pussy was in front of his face, his dick was in front of yours and you were floating above him. His eyes were hearts when you looked back and he stared back at you before he dipped his head forward with a smirk and a blue tongue lapped at your clit, tentacles slowly pumping in and you groaned loudly clenching onto his hipbone with your free hand.

 

He hissed at the feel but then twitched the heavy cock in your hand. “fergettin’ something there?”

 

You squeeze, enjoying his sounds. “Never.” You turn to it, not noticing his adoringly stare at you, but you heard the purr, felt it vibrate through you powerfully and then he snarled and went for it, licking your clit and ramming into you and delighting at your squeal only for his eye-lights to roll back in his skull as you went to suck enthusiastically. His made his blue cock more malleable, so instead of choking your throat out and not letting your breathe, it contoured to your throat sized and was able to be shoved in the whole way where he got to enjoy your tongue swirling keenly, loved how you swallowed repetitively as he thrust in, the slickness dripping down your throat.

 

You got your first proper look at his knot, too. A humungous bulge around an already thick cock, surprisingly near the middle of it. It glowed deeper, brighter than the rest of his dick and was the hottest part of him, odd considering his magic was usually cool. You take the dick out fo your mouth, chuckling when he growled in displeasure but instead jack him off as your tongue investigates this new thing. At the tiniest of licks the tentacles in you swell and his body jerks, making your eyes widened before you grin widely and go for it. You eagerly slurp up the firm bulb he keens and shunts his tentacles in you deeper still sending you crying out. It vibrates through his cock and he pounds away at you, wet noises smacking through the room.

 

You’re flipped back over and sunk back onto his sizeable dick making you yelp out – he’d not taken out the tentacle up your arse and you could feel both slamming into you one at a time. You bounced on him, gripping inside his ribcage at those points you knew he liked. He growled loudly and grasped your hips, thrusting deep into you, hard, fast. Your mind whitens as you feel your ever coiling orgasm finally crash over you. With a snarl he joins you, biting into your shoulder and shunting faster into you until he too came hard and hot into you, slamming his knot into you and pumping his cum deep into you.

 

Blinding orgasm fading into dim pleasure, Sans continued to cum into his mate, looking at the small bloated bump of his liquid filling your cervix up with sheer gleeful possessiveness. You’d be blue inside and out. His instincts purred in delight and his body hadn’t stopped rumbling his pleasure. He caught you as you slumped onto him, exhausted, magic cushioning his hard bones. At this point in time he couldn’t make his magic smaller, locked into place as he was. God you were so hot and tight, even after this. He blessed the monster mating magic soothing any sores.

 

You said something sleepily, but he crooned you to sleep with his purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have more plot coming soon, I swear... though there has been plot in the smut too, I swear xD
> 
> Hope you're doing good GK x


	40. The Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will respond to messages tomorrow after work - I'll read them I promise! x

 

Eventually you wake up in Sans hold, still big, hearts still joined above you merrily.

 

You look at them dance above you, bubbles playing with the dino head skulls. You tried directing them a little and it worked, grinning as the vibrant bubbles had the dino skulls chase them happily. When they caught up they nuzzled into your bubbles. You inwardly squealed at the cuteness and reach your hand up. The dino heads and the bones completely ditch your bubbles to nuzzle your fingers, trilling.

 

You whimper at the adorableness.

 

“heh. knew you liked cute stuff, smurfette.”

 

You look at him, about to snap something and then look down at yourself and groan. “Your cum is still all over me.”

 

He growled in approval and dragged you close, nuzzling your neck. “yours is all over my bones. knew you’d love jumping them.” You push away but yip when he drags you back graspingly. “i get to have you, free of heat and also able to control my own mind; why would i wanna let you go, kitten?” He sighs happily at you shuffling around to face him only to give you a face full of nuzzling skellie, making you grin. “you know how good i smell? your magic is all over me, your cum is all over me. i know how to look after my lady. i’m proud of myself.”

 

“You’re flippin’ crazy.”

 

“my soul is yours.”

 

You stop your teasing, unsure how to proceed.

 

“it’s okay if you don’t say it. SOULfully, i know how you feel for me.” He licked your neck.

 

“Will you always be like this?”

 

“pretty much, yeah.”

 

“…Sans, what’s different about you and Paps?” He didn’t look at you but you shifted up and sat up, staring at him. “This is serious to you, huh? Listen if you don’t want to tell, no worries, but I’m going to be reaaaaally interested from now on.”

 

He snorted. “yeah, yeah. it’s just, we’re different, even for monsterkin.” He shifted and you slumped onto him, smirking. He ran a skeletal hand over you, grasping your behind with his own smirk. “only we’re skeleton. me. paps. gaster _made_ us.” He warned.

 

“I’m… sorry? You’re just Sans and Papyrus to me. Can’t see the difference and sorry if that offends?”

 

Sans relaxed at that. “that’s a good thing.”

 

“So you’re made… okay?”

 

“i can’t reproduce like other monsters.”

 

“Oh.” You reply, SOUL dimming sadly.

 

He saw it, wincing. “yeah.”

 

“I, well.” You were stumped. “Not now, but one day I really will want kids. Can we… look into that?” You ask softly, looking kindly.

 

“huh?”

 

“As in, I’d like my own skellie-baby, someday? I mean, monsters are so different that… surely there’s a way? Have you tried?”

 

“tests have shown i can’t. weren’t made for that.”

 

You look away before looking back. “Not even with magical human DNA… stuff?” You didn’t see him narrow his eyes thoughtfully. “I’ve a lot of magic, you know?” You truly did, and could understand why monsters could be shoved into the Underground without a single death for humans. Magic versus magic? Humans overwhelmed. Easily. “I can surely make a few monster babies with you?”

 

Sans peered at you, liking the idea. “would you really?”

 

“Of course. And name them after fonts,” You tease.

 

“you know, _hilde_ is one.”

 

 “Really?!” You breathed, making him laugh. “I want a little Hildegard!”

 

He snorted. “sure thing, kitten.”

 

You beamed happily and then got up, stretching arms up. You yelped as he dragged you back, kissing you all over, going down, down, down until his tongue licked gently at your clit with care. You whimpered, appreciative. His tongue was wet, _slick_ and you keened for more.

 

He slurped your juices up and then slid his dick easily into your sensitive passage, tender and caring. He licked, played and worked you up to a peak that made you throw your head back, gasping loudly, thighs quivering and passage clenching over his magnificent tongue powerfully. He cleaned you up, admiring his colour all over your pretty cunt. You’d glow like him for days. That was absolutely glorious. “heh. you’re so stern outside the bed but here…? makes me wanna keep you here forever so i can see you be all soft and sexual and beyond gorgeous. and mine.”

 

“And yet I’m yours all stern and determined outside… if you’ll have me?”

 

“i already got you. you’re my mate. wife in human terms. see?” Your hearts floated above you, coming closer at his command.

 

Your eyes widened. Oh. Wow. “So I actually _did_ agree to-?”

 

“uh huh. all mine.” He kissed you deep, all tongue, with fingers digging in possessively. You instantly relaxed, loving his touch. “so _submissive._ ”

 

“Would you like a slap?” You growl, making him chuckle lowly. You spend the next couple hours nuzzling, cuddling and being all sickeningly cute and loving.

 

Hugs galore, kisses not sparingly given and touches longing and affectionate.

 

And then it slowly comes over you.

 

You were not only newly mated, you _were normal again._ You swiftly get up, leaning down to kiss Sans hard once, twice, and a dozen times more, then rush to get his clothing on. You had a grinning beam on your face as you grab a shirt and pair of basketball shorts and dress. You grab a pair of his huge converses, shove socks on your feet as well as in his kicks and tie them up, looking at him. “I’mma go out and have a blast, wish me luck!”

 

Sans had been watching you in amusement, but at that, he got up and dressed as quick as he could, but you blasted out of there, running out energetically into the streets.

 

Why the fuck would you care you were mostly blue?!

 

You were normal!

 

You whooped and then saw Sans at the other end of the street, grinning at you and holding his arms out beckoningly.

 

You swiftly raced to him and jumped him, laughing in joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe a better title will be needed. 
> 
> So! Sans is created for the purpose of protection against human, a weapon to fight them. Weapons don't need to procreate. His magic and SOUL is not built for it. But human magic is not well known or recorded in this fanon due to obvious barriers (heh heh) so this means there could be a chance!
> 
> Could be.


	41. The Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit them stats. *faints*
> 
> Lso HOLY SHIT, some fanart by BOOTS!
> 
> http://bootsrcool.tumblr.com/post/152036406658/for-batsugames-bittie-bites-chapter-36-just-a
> 
> Check it out! Look at them happy lil' dino faces!! :D Go squeal over the cuteness of it!!

Cassie stared at you.

 

“I think I can guess, what with those sounds, but I want to know for sure.”

 

“Cassie, it’s something to do with our mating, but what changes me back to human? I don’t know. You’ve asked me this multiple times, but there’s a whole bunch of things it could be.”

 

She frowned, desperate to be normal sized again. “But-”

 

“Cassie, the relationship you have with Paps is different to mine with Sans. Do you think the way I did it with Sans is the way you want to do it with Papyrus?” She went red, shaking her head, which you already knew. They were tight like best friends, adored each other, just not in the way you adored Sans. How Sans could never get enough of you. “Exactly. I’ll be doing what I can to help you and other bitties out but now? I want to enjoy being normal again.”

 

“Even blue?”

 

You snorted, knowing she was being teenager snarky, that while it was amusing, you weren’t sure about the blueness either. “Yeah. Even blue,” You repeat, sighing. You look down at yourself. Blue patches were apparent on your wrists and hands, but most of you was covered in Sans clothing; a t-shirt tied around your breasts to hold them down, one of his many blue hoodies, basketball shorts on you that were long enough to skim the pair of converse he got you just before he went to work the hotdog stand. “I’m gonna go out for a walk and meet Sans. Will you be okay by yourself?”

 

Cassie shrugged, a bit off because you _could_ leave just like that. “Yeah, paps should be back in twenty. Can you put on RuPaul’s?”

 

“Of course, love.” You held your hand out absently but she looked at it, at you, scoffed, and made her own way down.

 

Your cheeks were _not_ red damnit, even as you set Cassie up and left the house with her snickering in your ears and shoving a scarf of Papyrus’ around your shoulders.

 

You went down the road, fiddling with the keys to the front door in your hoodie pocket as you looked around everywhere in the late evening. People didn’t pay you much attention even as your senses were hyper aware that you were just a bittie that turned human. You ignored the feeling in you that felt they should know such an incredible thing has happened, that there could be someone after you to take you away for experimenting on.

 

That would be another problem.

 

When people began to know bitties could be human once more then there was a chance for unlawful-

 

You shook your head from such thoughts.

 

In pure brutal logic, you couldn’t do a damn thing after it came out so there was no use feeling guilt or dread over it.

 

And it _would_ come out.

 

Someone would know you, know you’d become normal and then the media would latch on.

 

Hell, maybe it wouldn’t even be you that crept up as the first bittie to be returned to human size; it could viably be any bittie close enough to their partner to share such intimacy.

 

You find yourself in the park and begin to jog, desiring to feel the cool wind in your hair. It was damn freezing out here, being the 23rd of December, but you relished in the fact you were able to feel it at human size again. In the distance you could see Sans at his stand, could smell the hot cats and the crowd he sold to, but instead you go to the playground.

 

You wanted to climb the jungle gym and look up at the sky.

 

So you did, laying on some cylindrical tube kiddies crawled through.

 

Settling in, you put your hands behind head and crossed one leg over the over at the knee, breathing out in awe at the sky. London didn’t exactly have the greatest of viewing points for stars, but over here, in a quieter monster town, the sky was absolutely distracting in its’ dazzling beauty.

 

It was even better to witness now.

 

You smiled happily, sighing out and dozing off.

 

What was about an hour later but felt like two minutes, you heard the shifting of sudden clothing and the rumbling purr that was so familiar to you now near the base of the jungle gym.

 

“Sans... Join me?”

 

The purring deepened a notch before reappearing next to you and you had a cuddly skeleton above you. He ducked and kissed you softly, magic tingling your lips as bone softened to enjoy you. You found your arms wrapping around his shoulders and he lay on you, hips on yours and between your legs.

 

“ **mate.** ”

 

…There was a thing you wanted to say.

 

“Sans, I know we’re mated, but us going from dating to instantly mated slash married about a week later is a little too fast.” You saw his eyelights flicker from the hearts they were to the normal pinpoints, purrs stopping. “I just want us to go _slower_ is all, you know? I just want to appreciate each other a little more. Jumping into something so lovey-dovey deep isn’t my style. I’m a little concerned about the relationship. Does that make sense? I want to appreciate us.”

 

“ya know we can’t go back, right? we can part, we can leave the other, but we’ll always be mates. there’s also magic but if somethin’ comes up, ask me. i ain’t gonna lie to ya, kitten. those’re the differences. so, ‘part form that. nope.”

 

“I’ve got no problem with that then,” You reply softly, stroking his cheek and his purrs return. “Just… _slower_ so I can know you even better.”

 

“monsters don’t have that issue, kitten. we see souls and then know and our instincts don’t guide us wrong. i _know_ ya. i can wait for you to catch up.”

 

You grin softly at him.

 

Sans felt your SOUL.

 

He knew you loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's plot in every chapter, but I can't quite find it here! Character stuff instead and uhm, CIV 6 came out so I'mma go on and play me some of that and order in a pizza. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ^^.
> 
> Ciao x


	42. The Bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOKIE! Another one! Fanart! Go see!
> 
> http://kaixknight-blog.tumblr.com/post/152129937387/ch-36-for-bittie-bites-fanfic-ive-been-reading

You gasped, teeth gritting and body jerking with each thrust into you, spearing you from behind with a thick cock that strained the walls of your pussy, Sans telling you how good you were at taking this, that you felt so fucking good, and that he knew his kitten _had it in her_. You scowl back at him for punning, but his shit eating smirk told you he didn’t give a fuck, ramming in hard to make you yelp loudly. Then you were flipped to be face to face with him, legs hooked over his pelvic bones, eye-lights stuck on your face, taking in your every expression.

 

He adored you like this, loved to know he could make your mind and body explode from sheer pleasure. Couldn’t get enough of making you cry for more.

 

“better be ready, kitten. gonna swell yer stomach up with my _special sans juice_.”

 

“Sans! For fucks sake! Ah! No don’t you dare pun again!” You grunted when he cackled loud and re-angled his hips and then you closed your eyes as he hit that special spot in you that had you yelping from the pleasure-pain it caused. His grin was turning wider and you knew it was coming. His knot was slapping against you determinedly, the wet sounds loud in the barren household, and you could feel the pulses of magic fly off it. Then he opened you up more, stretching you and- “NNNGAH!”

 

His knotting triggered an immense orgasm that had your whole body jerking in pleasure, toes curling painfully and you squeezed his sweet-spots on his ribs causing him to snarl out and lashings of purple come mixed in you and spilt out down your buttocks and onto the floor of the kitchen.

 

Papyrus would throw a fit at Sans when he saw it, but for now, that skeleton wasn’t here and your one was taking you to bed.

 

He settled on the bed slowly, flopping back. “good?” He rubbed your back, fully spreading his scent over you. He particularly enjoyed how wonderfully blue your groin and thighs were and liked the little patches of blue up your chest and back. His instincts were utterly content by his clear mark on you and how well that meant he was taking care of your physical needs. The smile on your face told him he was also taking care of you mentally as well.

 

“S’all good,” You mumble, shifting on his knot and making him grunt. Come still spurted from his magic dick and the pleasure went from intense to a low hum that left you both sleepy and satisfied. A few quiet minutes passed and you dozed on his ribcage before softly asking, “When d’ya go back, buddy?”

 

He snorted at that and you sleepily smirk at his unimpressed look. “gonna quit the library job. least valuable.”

 

“It is? What about the hot dog and cat stand?” You nuzzle his sternum and lick it making him rumble his approval.

 

“s’actually the best. you seen the customers- they love my _meat in buns_ and _hot pussy_.”

 

You snort and snicker and then groan lightly when he thrust up and made you quiver from oversensitivity. “Sans, you insatiable beast.”

 

“says the one that always takes it.” His hands now grip your arse cheeks firmly.

 

“I better be the only one to take it.”

 

“naturally. can only have each other now, mate.”

 

“good.” You clenched over his cock and he growled lowly, pawing at a breast, wanting to go again but knew it’d just have his cock wedged in you for even longer. You had cooking with Papyrus and career finding to do and he had his blueprints for his machines to get done. And frankly, while it could be done like this, his focus would be on you only and this wasn’t a project to have his concentration off of lest some equations be wrong from the underlying need to fuck you again.

 

Perhaps the bath this time?

 

Maybe if he didn’t knot and came in the bath it’d dye you his colour entirely?

 

He hid his mischievous smirk and lightly asked, “wanna bathe?”

 

You give a slow hum. “That does sound good.”

 

Minutes later you were riding his cock as he lay back, one arm along the huge bathtub and the other grasping your hip, clawed finger tips digging in so he could feel your hip bone. Magic whirled and bubbled in his bones, ever increasing and he thrust up into your bounces harder, tongue sleekly slipping out and winding around your jiggling breasts, dragging them together and flicking your nipples with the tip. You keened, hips hastening and his magic reacted to your own orange power rising up in your body as you came. He grunted, snarling as you tightened and then he came, come flooding you and joining the water.

 

You flopped on him and his come tainted the water – and your skin.

 

Satisfaction enclosed his being.

 

 _‘you look so much better in my blue,_ ’ He thought.

 

He washed your hair, finding that while the watery blue wasn’t as obvious as his come due to dilution, the shampoo unhappily took it all away. His little inner beast huffed in distaste at that. So that’s how you got rid of his colour on you after each wash? Tch. Still, that was just your head.

 

“Thanks… Sans!” You yelped, realising you’re entirely blue.

 

He roared in laughter at you. “smurfette!”

 

“You did that on purpose you smug, blasted-!Mff!” He silenced you with a laughing kiss and you whacked his bony chest before snickering into the kiss as well before you both parted, cracking up laughing. “Cheeky fucker! I can’t believe how blue I am!”

 

“i _sea_ you’re lookin’ good even _if_ you’re _feelin’ blue_.”

 

You chuckle-whine at the bad puns. “No-ho-ho, Saaans!”

 

The pair of you relax for a bit in the water talking about anything that comes to mind when you hear a deafening shriek from the kitchen and an indignant,

 

“SANS! -----!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Luckily for you, Sans come is easy to wash off, right?


	43. The Shower

You let out a yelp the moment normal you switched to bittie you.

 

You spluttered and dashed out of the harsh path of the shower head, shaking. What the fuck?! Disbelief rushed through you as you climb out of the tub via the ladder and shake on the green shower mat, trying to process what is happening. How did it happen? What had changed?! Why now?! You thought hard, going everything from before you first had sex with Sans and then after it and-

 

_You’d cleaned yourself off of Sans stuff fully._

 

It wasn’t even in you anymore as he’d been content with just snuggles and digging his fingers into you to keep you close.

 

“Oh my fucking god.” You groan loudly, incredulous as you looked at the suddenly humungous toilet.

 

_Sans._

 

He was your monster. His magic kept you normal sized. That barrier breaking had something to do with you humans becoming bitties, everyone knew that. The barrier’s magic was somehow in you all, presumably, mixing with your own magic that you now knew you had. But you’d only been able to **_use_** that magic after… and was only able to stop being big… when…

 

“OH FUCK YOU WORLD!”

 

Your brain decides to add, ‘ _Wellpuh! It’s the only way you’re getting big again!_ ’

 

It had to be. Something intrinsic in you was saying that _yup!_

 

You wanna get big?

 

Join hearts!

 

Oh? You wanted to _retain_ that size?

 

Better get cummed in, bitch.

 

You whimper-laugh because this was your life now.

 

“kitten?”

 

“SANS!” You shouted demandingly and he blips in there from the kitchen, looking around in confusion before peering down at you, eye-lights expanding.

 

A pause.

 

He flings his head back and roars in laughter.

 

“Sans you piece of crap, _stop laughing!_ ”

 

The skeleton ignores you, tears streaming down his face. He cackles as he looks at you again, seeing you all arms crossed and huffy. He picks you up when you sigh and hold a hand up, snuffling into you and snickering still. “ya know it’s funny! i had guessed it was my magic keeping ya like that.”

 

“Aren’t we mated? Why didn’t the link stay?”

 

“yer mine, yeah, it’s still there. you can use yer magic, right?” Sans watched you try as he went into the bedroom and nodded when you could do your bubbles still, happily floating about. “that’s cause we’re mated. we got a connection so your body can still access that, but i’m guessin’ it needs _more_ magic, monster magic, to make ya big again. too much human magic and ya need ta balance it out with monster magic now we got a soulbond.”

 

“So eventually, there could have been a breakthrough that I can be big again without having to drain magic from you?” You ask irritably, looking away, but he growls and holds you up to him.

 

“you ever think of trying to break this bond and find someone else then i’m killin’ ‘em. you _are **mine.**_ ” He slurps his tongue up you, making you squeak. “only i’m having this body to pleasure and get pleasure from, understand?”

 

It was hard to think when the skeleton was rubbing your body with a deft thumb. “Never said no to this mating; not going to break it either.”

 

“good. remember i talked about my magic? that it didn’t matter your size? had fun last time, didn’t we?” He looked you over and then let his magic form on his fingers. His magic tightened, went miniscule and then he cupped your pussy and you sucked in a sharp breath when you felt his magic had made a dick for you on his finger. “think it’s good for ya? wanna take my magic in ya, kitten?” He scented you, could feel you slickening. A purring growl rippled through him, his SOUL trembling in preparation to enjoy you like it always did. He rubbed swiftly, making you groan long and stutteringly.

 

“Sans, you blasted- yes, I want your magic in me!” You squirmed and fidgeted, trying to catch the tip of it but he deftly moved it from your searching hips. “I feel too empty.” He chuckled causing you to scowl at him. Then a little idea hit your mind. He was animalistic right? “Don’t you want to make me your territory again?”

 

His eyelights disappeared at that as a snarl left him. “you’re already my territory, _kitten_.”

 

“My pussy’s looking pretty pink,” You challenge, smirking. “And no blue magic of yours on me in the slightest.”

 

Sans mentally knew you were playing him.

 

“I’d say that my _territory_ isn’t _claimed_.”

 

His instincts didn’t give a shit.

 

“So, really…”

 

_You weren’t blue._

 

“It looks like you’re not up to the challenge of keeping me.”

 

**His SOUL intensified.**

 

He snarled and found your hole and shoved his magic all the way into you in one go, satisfied at your cry.

 

His hips rutted as another dick formed between his legs, not as sensitive as the one he was using on his hand in you. His finger flipped and smacked your pussy in a fast and hard rhythm, SOUL and instincts urgent in their need to coat you blue and _his_. He rubbed you hard, muttering between growls, “you’re not ever going to be any soulcolour but my blue!” He enjoyed your moans, loved you grasping his palm. He laid back, grasping the dick at his hips and pumping both hands.

 

Heat overcame you and your body clenched and quivered as you orgasmed hard, biting down on his bone palm and gave a groan as you rode it out on his long, dexterous fingers. He suddenly came a mere moment after you, deeply filling you. Your SOUL greedily slurped it up, not caring what hole it was inserted.

 

You felt the flare of magic stretch you.

 

“Normal sized!”

 

Sans smirked down at his mate, pussy all stained his colour.

 

“looking good, mate.”

 

You glower but then break out into a reluctant grin, snuggling into him. “Shut up, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear! Quite dependant on him!


	44. The Sifu

It was a good thing it stained into you, otherwise you’d never be able to do anything unless Sans was there, connecting your hearts. There wasn’t much of a difference, the hearts connecting and the hearts not connecting. Connecting hearts simply meant you could feel where Sans was and he you, though you had a niggling feeling Sans knew where you were if the SOULs didn’t connect anyway. It seemed, when bonded, that Monsters had the upper hand. These thoughts had been wriggling in your mind the past few hours, as Sans went off to work somewhere.

 

You left home alone, hips feeling the ache of his bruising hands.

 

His magic had a delightful way of healing whatever damage you had on you.

 

…It was kind of a scary thought to be honest.

 

His magic was able to keep you big by having either your SOULs connected or by leftovers of his magic in you. You didn’t want to have to screw the guy just to stay big. That wasn’t right. Sex was a major bonus of you two getting together and you enjoyed each other’s kinks. He loved to dom and well, you like to challenge and then be _caught,_ so to speak, made to submit. Because sex with him felt like something that could have you feel out of control and _safe_ for it.

 

It should not be a way of keeping you big, and frankly, the thought was now getting to you.

 

Not to mention the whole magic thing itself? Were the bitties tied to monsters as… You felt your anger diminish as you suddenly gain a highly possible disturbing answer of bitties. It was that typical fucking sins of the father scenario wasn’t it? Mages back then created a barrier that held monsters back, but something… something had to have happened some kind of… backdoor or rebound thing, or… Clause! That was the word! Some sort of ‘clause’ at the bottom of the ‘contract’ that gave humans their just desserts for barricading up the monsters.

 

Perhaps one of the mages had a change of heart so to speak and added it in?

 

Now, centuries upon centuries later, when monsters had rightfully broken out and taken their place back, not only had the possible mages been bound into a tiny form just like the monsters had been into a tiny space, but each of the bitties were now bound to a monster.

 

But to what end?

 

Forcing the humans and monsters together? Didn’t you have thoughts on this in Mama’s that never really came up again?

 

Yeah well, now it was coming back when you realised how _bound_ you were to Sans.

 

That-

 

Your eyes widen.

 

-Holy shit, Cassie was Papyrus’ partner.

 

It’d been a week since you’d become Sans mate and been big again, and you hadn’t exactly wanted to tell the still rather innocent Cassie exactly how you remained big when you found out a few days ago. She seemed to have somehow sensed you’d figured out how rather than the not knowing at the beginning of the week and was bugging you for it.

 

Then it hit you.

 

Where you really thinking Papyrus would ever do something to Cassie?

 

Really?

 

_Papyrus?!_

 

You were still paranoid and it was kicking you in the arse.

 

You pass by a bar; _Up Top Grillby’s_. Hadn’t you heard something about the ‘GRILLBY GREASEPIT’ from Papyrus? You fiddle around in a pocket of Sans basketball shorts. In all honesty, Sans had taken the week off from his jobs to pretty much screw you, not that any of his employers would say no to a growly, pissed off monster when it came to ‘an emergency’ and hadn’t exactly gotten around to getting you clothes. He was the one that had the control of the money in the household and- yup. You pulled out a wallet that had a few twenties in them.

 

You really wanted a drink but then you saw a thrift store a couple shops along and went to it. A few mostly new baggy t-shirts, tight tank tops and a couple jeans, skirts, one winter jacket and a pair of hi-tops and a couple sketchbooks and pencils later and you were making your way into _Up Top Grillby’s_ in some of your new ensemble, though going pretty much commando underneath it all. You only ever wore nice underwear to be honest – everything else could be bland. Not your sexy underwear, that’s for sure.

 

Sans better _appreciate_.

 

Bah. Thinking about him again. It was time for booze.

 

You went in, looking back at the primarily monster patrons with a blank face and made your way to the bar, sitting nearer the quiet end away from people. You needed to think, needed some alone time with you and a bottom of a glass.

 

You looked up at a flame monster, burning softly and warmly and he nodded welcomingly before cocking his head inquisitively, looking at one of Sans’ hoodies on you. “You know Sans, huh? Papyrus did complain of a greasepit.” The flame monster rolled his eyes at your teasing but there was a little smirk of white flame on his face. Then there was a giggle.

 

A familiar one.

 

“See Grillbee-bee! I knew there was a reason we didn’t much see our bonie-homie anymore! Damn big bone’s bailing on us for a bird!”

 

You snapped your head around. “Sure has got a big bone, does that bloke, my dear Monty.”

 

The bittie who was talking looked at you properly. “-----! What?!”

 

Happiness wells up in you and a couple of tears hit your eyes without dropping. “If it isn’t my bestie! By the stars, woman, I never thought I’d see you again.” You gently scoop all of her four inches up and nuzzled her affectionately as she hugged your nose, bright lightning blue eyes looking every inch of you over when you moved back.

 

Ivy Montgomery got a good look at you. “How the hell did you get big?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, bits of bittie magical autobiography stuff is coming together :) And a new secondary character emerges!


	45. The Friendships

 

 

You were staring at her, taking her in before giving a sighing smile. “Kinda why I came in for a drink to be honest.”

 

“Oh, sure sure! Grillby, perhaps some Mushtato? Make it a triple. ----- needs it.”

 

You chuckle, smirking. “Ain’t that the truth, sis.”

 

A few seconds later and a glass was placed by you and you paid before Ivy could say no just because she worked here and you were best friends for years. After all, this place might need it. You began your tale slowly, hesitant before a couple sips had your tongue loosening and the story tumbled from your mouth easily. Ivy listened, pushing at the glass when she felt you needed it, looking indignant and angered on your behalf and other times cuddling your thumb. You told her your story, but also you whispered your fears in her ear, the worry you had for all bitties from monsters.

 

“I understand. I guess we’ll just have to find out,” The Scot sighed. “But monsters, they’re kindness, compassion and love, you know?”

 

Your mind went to your new family then to the _crowds_. “I’d _like_ to think so.”

 

The artist dropped it. “I came over to find you.” Ivy said, smiling at you. “And Anya. I’ve heard nothing on either of you since you went missing three years ago. At least I know what happened to you now. I’m just so glad you’re alive and, well, mated now, huh?”

 

“Yup.” You snort but smirk again at the thought of your bestial mate before a little furrow became apparent in your brow. He was probably combing the streets for you. It was your first day by yourself without telling anyone where you were. You pause. “On second thoughts, do you have a phone I can borrow so my mate doesn’t go insane or kill someone trying to find me?”

 

Grillby came over, texting. “I have informed him.”

 

“Thanks, Grillby, much obliged.” You nod, finishing off your first drink and push it over. “This drink’s excellent. What brand?”

 

Ivy stood up and gave a flourish, making you grin widely and put your chin in your palms. “We at _Up Top Grillby’s_ have a wondrous range of our own brews, inclusive of our patron favoured Mushtato Waterfall Whisky! Created by our glorious barman and owner, Grillby!”

 

You went along with the fun, standing up and giving an ostentatious bow, complete with swirling hand and one leg behind the other. “Oh thanks to you, most glorious and wondrous creator of the divine brew that my highly esteemed companion doth rave about like the madwoman she is!”

 

“Oi! Mad _Teacher_ , thank you!”

 

You snicker. “Many, _many_ pardons, Mad Teacher. I forget myse-” You felt Sans magic behind you, only for your arse to get a slap that had you instantly straightening with a yip and the patrons to burst out laughing. “Sans, you bloody wanker!” He chuckled and pulled you along, sitting you in the seat you were previously in.

 

He didn’t let go of you, rubbing your hip bone. Something about you even playfully bowing to another didn’t sit well with him. He let out a sighing growl, not used to having you out in public. His possessive instincts wanted you back home, in his territory and protected. He shunted those back and much as he could. He found himself double checking all the customers in here as his fingers gripped into you. He’d never _quite_ gotten over his separation anxiety and dreaded the fact you’d now want to go out _by yourself._

 

How was he supposed to protect you properly?

 

Not to mention you still had the job at the library you’d restart in a couple days.

 

It was only three days a week and a few blocks away but even _that_ was too much for his instincts.

 

Ivy’s eyes twinkled up at you, grinning widely and knowingly.

 

You felt of a tinge of red in your cheeks but ignored it and your overly watchful mate to look to a faintly sympathetic Grillby. Faintly, because even though his eyes were knowing, he still had a small twitch at his lips. “You two have a certain bond like us, huh?” You sigh but his lips tilted up more and you chuckled. “Just another of what I had please.”

 

“what was that?”

 

His words had a hint of jealousy in them that you also ignored. You gave a little smirk to him and genially asked, “Mushtato. It’s really good. Have you ha-”

 

“yeah, it’s good.”

 

“Oh is it? How _nice_ to have had such an _in depth conversation_ about it.”

 

He growled, instincts wanting to put you in your place as submissive to him but you stared him down, slamming down the last twenty and pushing it over but Sans snagged it, shoving it back in your jeans pocket and took his card out and shoved it over, not looking from you once or blinking. “ _i_ look after you.”

 

“Really now?”

 

“yes _really._ ”

 

Two glasses were placed down harshly, with Grillby giving you both exasperated looks.

 

“Yeah, no _maritals_ here, thanks,” Ivy added, still grinning amusedly. “Bringin’ the ambience down, guys.”

 

You grin at Ivy easily, making Sans back go up defensively without you knowing it and you tap her back lightly in comradery. “You’re right.”

 

“how’d you know each other?”

 

Ivy snickered. “It’s one of those things where your parents know each other so you had to grow up together as if you were cousin or siblings.”

 

“Ivy and her family is the _only_ reason I know martial arts.”

 

The Scot continued, “And ----- and her family is the reason I even travelled the world. We travelled all over Asia! When I stayed in China, ----- went to all of northern Italy and taught at my family’s Halls. We kept in contact… until we couldn’t.”

 

You nodded in agreement.

 

Sans was both enraptured at knowing something new about you and _hating_ the fact he didn’t know everything.

 

Shit.

 

_How much didn’t he know?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory into our girls and some fun dominance plays between our couple :)
> 
> Thank you guys for 1200+ kudos and nearly 27000 views! That's incredible for this short story!


	46. The Trifling

Later on the night after bidding Ivy goodbye and getting Sans to take her number down, you could see said skeleton was not quite happy with something as you walked back. Yet you were still blissed out about finding your best friend, stating you’d be there tomorrow for more catch-up with her because you’d really only gone over what happened to you as well as having had a couple hours with Sans there and enjoying a laugh and a couple drinks. 

You remarked how much you’d missed her to him, lively and upbeat.

“hn.” 

“yeah.” 

“uh huh.”

Those were some of the things you’d heard, but it only really caught your attention when you’d asked him something and he’d barely given a decent answer. “Hey, Sans, what’s the matter?” You demand.

He snorted, idly watching a male across the street look at the pair of you and growl reflexively, grasping you near to him suddenly.

“Sans!” You bark and then halt. “What is it?”

He didn’t like that, instincts crying for him to get you home and inwardly snarling when you stopped him from protecting you. As if you didn’t trust him. He was too tired to push them back right now, wound up and needing to breath in his own area. “i don’t like you out here.”

That got you angered, taking your freedom very seriously. Your eyes narrow. “In the fucking open, walking the streets like a normal person you mean?”

He snarled.

The human came over. “Hey, what are you doing to her, monster?!”

You turn to this guy, look him up and down slowly so he got the fucking message that you were displeased. “Excuse you? Did I look in any way, shape, or form intimidated by him?”

“Well-”

“Do you see fear on my face? How about you just accept this is a relationship dispute and go on your merry way? And what the fuck are you supposed to be able to do anyway? Next time you want to play hero have some fuckin’ brains,” You snap, looking up at the six foot idiot. He looked unsure suddenly. “How about first thing you do is call the fucking cops? Or the Royal Guard? You know, the peeps that actually deal with this sort of human-monster-arguing-fighting shit? But instead you come up to a guy that looks as fucking terrifying as him-”

“-I-”

“-hey-”

“-And try and start shit? Mate, are you dumb?” You ask, disbelieving and insulting because you were angry right now and your Brit accent was coming out far deeper and more aggressively than usual. “Haven’t you got any effing brains up there? Or do you just walk around in a blur of stupid all the time?”

“I-I was only trying to-”

You cut him off, snappish and venomous. “-Help? Hm.” You look him down, mockingly. “Yes.” You look him up, highly disapproving. “I’m quite sure we’ve just gone over this, precious.” 

On Sans part? 

The asshole in him loved this.

Not the ‘mate’ part certainly, but the rest of this amused him to no end and his instincts loved seeing you so dominant and protective of him, showing off your capability.

“Next time, think first before you put your life in possible danger. No point us both possibly being dead! Now move along sunshine go have a nice night somewhere else, and you!” You turn to a chuckling skeleton with a stern look but he simply grinned smugly and drew you near. 

“You think I’m going to take any of your possessive bullshit like those words? Let me repeat – do you want a slap?”

“if you wanna spank me mate, i’m all for it.”

“I will fucking uppercut you!” You snap and storm off as Sans laughs in the background and easily caught up to you, snagging you around the waist and pulling your back to his front. You shudder at his tongue licking a path up but shove his hands away from your feminine charms. 

“I know where you sleep, dickwad! You keep doing this shit and I will throw dirt in your eye sockets!”

He nuzzled into you, sighing out happily and nibbling on you neck. He enjoyed how that still made you squirm even as you were pissed off. “i fucking love you.”

“Go fuck yourself!” You snarl.

Sans thought that you were a precious ball of fury and cuteness and adored you. 

He picks you up around the waist, licking your neck sensuously even as you half-heartedly complain and begin to lean into him. He croons into your jawline, snuffling into you and shifting you into one arm, dominant hand rubbing you and squeezing you happily as you huffed and grumbled and kicked at him. He loved it all. Your dominance and fighting spirit and fluffed up indignation had him wanting to rub all over you and imprint his magic on you once again. He wanted to pepper you in kisses and lick your pussy to get your flavour.

So he did, blipping back into the large bedroom you shared and flopping back onto the bed, hands roaming along your deliciously warm form and making you squeak and hum in want for him as he grasped your cute buttocks in his phalanges happily. Stars he loved every sound you made. He ducked to your clothing, smelling other humans and growling. “Where are these from?” He tugs at the shorts irritably.

“Shop.”

He doesn’t like the scents and kisses you pulling them off and then flinging your two tops off so you’re naked. He grabbed his own clothes and took you to the bathroom. “i wanted you to get clothes that were new and just yours. that’s why i put that amount in the wallet. no one else would have their disgusting scent that ain’t yours on them. i’m taking your measurements and getting new monster clothes.”

“Those’re fine.”

“not to me.” He turned the tap on. “now let me wash and fill you up with my magic, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like the chapter name, gimme a new one is the same vein as the others please!!


	47. The Disputation

You stretched up, noting your empty bed almost immediately, which ruined your stretching.

Oh.

Weird. It was before the lazy bastard would have to get up so you wondered what the fuck he was doing.

Then you closed your eyes and realised he was probably in the basement doing his science thing. He’d told you he’d join you but you must’ve fallen asleep.

You get up, shrug on a baggy hoodie of his (he had a dozen at least, all in the same blue) and shove on some slippers of his (also had a dozen pairs of those) and made your way to the kitchen. You looked at the coffee jug on low and considering Sans was the only who drank it, you sighed. Yeah, all-nighter. You did worry about the guy sometimes, putting in more ground coffee. Scratch that, you always thought about him, if he was healthy and well and normal- for him and his level at least.

You grabbed the mug because with his upcoming busy day and the fact he’d – yup. He’d definitely done an all-nighter. Several mugs around him showed he had done so. You sigh to yourself silently, hoping he was okay. You come to his side but he didn’t notice you there. 

At least, you thought he hadn’t.

His arm slinked out and pulled you to him, a purr leaving him. It echoed in the cool room. You shudder and get close to him, hugging around his huge shoulders slowly. “Sans.” You kiss his head and nuzzle into his temple, smiling at his content rumble and his more grasping hand. “You didn’t sleep, mate,” You say disapprovingly and yet his purrs got louder. He liked when you looked after him, paid attention to him. You found a couple freshly used mugs and pour coffee for you both, making sure he got more. “Will you be okay today?”

He stopped a calculation, knowing you’d demand attention now. “visit me during break?”

You sat on the arm of his chair and leaned on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. “Would you like that with coffee?” You offer, holding the jug up and he chuckled, nuzzling into your neck. “I’ll take that as a yes and so can you.”

“good. thanks.” He pointed to his work. “i’d have simply worked through my jobs.”

You shuffle your feet under his femur for warmth. “I can help towards the bills, S-”

His warm happy growling cut off. “no. i keep the house afloat, you guys keep it a home.”

You frown. “I’m fully normal but for the need of your magic.” His purr came back at that, pleased and proud and making you roll your eyes in exasperation. “Sans, if I work more, and you work less, that means I get to see you more, gorgeous. I’m happier, you’re happier-”

“says who? i get satisfaction at housing you all with my hard work.”

“I get stagnant if I don’t help,” You respond instantly, softly. He sighs, putting pen down and picking up his mug of coffee, sighing once more at it but more relaxed this time. “You are wonderful, but I have always had to shift my own weight and not doing so makes me feel like a parasite. That’s not a good feeling.”

He looks at you, really looks at you.

“I’m not asking to take over as chieftain of this domain,” You tease, knowing his instincts took stuff like this seriously and made his grin slightly wider that you acknowledged that. “I’m just asking that you let me help have you around us more because you’re ours, Sans, and we want you here. Papyrus misses you. He says that you may have done multiple jobs this whole time, but at least in Snowdin he saw you as many times in a day as he wanted. Well, he did in his loud roundabouts way he sometimes does.”

Sans thought on that. It was true. He was all over the city, but both of them had responsibilities now that drew them away from each other even more so.

He missed Paps and clearly Paps missed him.

“Sans, I also want to see you more in our territory. I need to know you’re okay. You do these crazy times and hell, I’m worried. Always have been since I met you near on a year ago, mate. I could at least reassure Paps you were okay when we got back to base when I was always with you. Now we don’t really know what’s going to happen.” You paused. “Your pack is scared.”

That cinched it for the skeleton.

“stop appealing to my base instincts, you cunning kitten.”

You scoff and give him a smirk. “Don’t make it so easy.”

He huffed but nodded. “paps has started to want to make money, but i’ve told him to put it into savings. maybe-”

“Nice try, mate, but don’t think I will.”

Sans grinned and nibbled at your collarbone. “look at them claws of your flex, kitten. you looking after our little pack as alpha female almost has me as turned on as when you ripped that human into submission with your words last night.”

“And don’t you forget it.” You lean on him, breathing in the dual scent of mint chocolate chip ice cream and coffee and slowly waking up. You felt it wasn’t time to bring up his sleeping habits, that pushing and getting his agreement on one thing for now was good enough. Best not to rock the boat too much. Another kiss and you get up, stretching once more as you began walking away. “I’ll be with Ivy, pretty much all day. See how she is.”

He watched you hungrily, looking at the bare globes of your arse and idly remarking, “have fun, babe.”

 

About a half hour later, you walked into the bar, looking around for one of your favourite people.

You see Ivy, once more normal-sized, with a wide blissful grin.

You gawp and burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that this will now get updated _every two or three days_. This is so I can focus on uni, actually think of a way to end this without huge gaps in updating (a la Grounding and A Warm Place To Stay) and actually write decent and very edited stuff for you guys and also having something for you to read! I want my motivation for this to stay high during my suddenly super busy life @_@.
> 
> If there IS anything you feel should be included (either between our main couple, others, etc,) then it'll help me round this story out more and actually give you guys more content, but only if I feel it doesn't detract from the plot or gives something away or whatever. I appreciate any input.
> 
> Thanks for understanding people, and much love to ya! Will respond soon to you guys x


	48. The Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for helping me achieve 2000+ comments... criminy, have i replied to near on 1000 comments for this fic?! Holy shit. And nearly 1300 kudos... *gulps* ily guys lolz

Ivy grinned at you, the pair of you snickering like a pair of schoolgirls and not grown arse responsible women. “And holy shit, when he did this thing with his magic, not only did he look fucking glorious he-”

Two plates clacked down in front of you, with Grillby a bright blushing white and giving your gleeful best friend a look.

“Must you?”

The pair of you look down at the bar top with humungous grins, look at each other before bursting out into laughter, howling and smacking the bar top in hilarity.

Grillby strides off, done with the pair of you and accepting his sex life would be bared to you with a sigh as he went to take an order.

You call out, “If it helps, V will know all about Sans!”

Grillby pauses. “It does, actually.”

You peer inquisitively at Ivy, but she shakes her head, smiling at you dismissively. “Don’t worry, I’ll just blow him later on.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind getting extinguished in such a way.” You smirk and then huff as Ivy snickers and lifts her burger. “Damnit that was pretty good and Sans isn’t around. He gets so happy when I join in. I’m getting right decent, you know!” You say proudly, making her chuckle, accidentally gulping her food down the wrong hole. You smack her on the back and then push forward her water. 

“So cutely proud, you are,” Ivy grins, wiping her tears from choking and nudging you. “So? Tell!”

You lean forward, eyes wide. “He knots. It’s one of those bulge kink fantasies. He’s fucking incredible.”

Her jaw drops, blue eyes wide. “No fuckin’ shite. Damn.” She whistles and then snorts when she gets a good look at you. “Look at that dumb grin on your face.”

“I know, right?” You laugh, self-consciously putting a hand to your widened from grinning cheek. “I’m pleased. Good, in his care.”

“You seem happy.”

“Yes, I really am and, Ivy, I, think I should… call my family.” You mumble, staring hard at your burger before turning to a widely beaming Ivy and feeling at peace once more. Your best friend could always do that, make you feel she was proud of you, that you were worth the attention. “My skeletons make me feel like this is the place for me, but seeing you now, I do miss my old home. I suddenly miss it a lot. I want to see them, I think. I want them to know I’m alive, not exactly as they knew me, but I want to go to Britain or whatever country in continental Europe they’re in now. I’m ready to go back and-”

Sans is suddenly all around you, grasping you close with his clawed phalanges, snarling. “you ain’t going nowhere. you are mine.”

You’re shocked, mouth opening into a very surprised oh, then angered with a scowl present- and then you visibly calm when you feel him repetitively lick your neck, needful with barely heard keens, whines and whimpers leaving him. You see Ivy about to stand up for you, protective and sneering and hands moving into the beginning stance instantly. You shake your head, looking hard at her and she backs away, but not down, watching carefully. You push him into a booth by back-stepping, not wanting him to be looked at, protective over him and his image. “Sans.” 

He growls dominantly, biting to keep you here and with him.

His arms were locked tight around you.

No escape. 

Not by physical means.

You bluntly explain to him, “I’m not leaving permanently mate. I wanted to visit my family before coming back home. To you. To you and Papyrus and Cassie, our family, our little pack.”

Clearly his separation anxiety got the best of him and he hated it. Hated his lack of control.

“Listen. We’re at Grillby’s, I’m here with you. I’ve not left you. I will not leave you without talking to you about it.” You soothe, holding onto the hands digging into you. You then smirk a little and murmur, “After all, you would be coming with me, with or without the need to have your magic painting my insides and telling all and sundry that I’m yours, y’know?” 

He grumbles, not letting up in the licking that had absently relaxed you. He loved your body softening into him, warming his bones. Your voice soothed him with its’ timbre, words. He could feel the clouded haze of fear of you leaving dissipating from his mind, magic pulsing lightly as his SOUL calmed down. Then came the embarrassment and suddenly he was in his right mind and relieved he was in a booth, hidden away from prying eyes. 

Did he really just react like that publically? 

In Grillby’s? 

Sans looked up to said fire elemental, seeing his adoptive carer look on concernedly, frowning. He looked away, growling at himself for losing it so easily. But the nearer you (strong-willed, forceful, adamant wonderful you) got to getting back into the working world and not safe at home or with Papyrus you got, the more his nerves at losing you rose, and the more his instincts went haywire in the need to keep you close so he could watch over you. You had to be kept safe, by his side and there for good. 

This was a timeline he did not want being trashed as another came to take its place.

Even if Frisk had that scum SOUL once attached to them gone for good, memories lingered.

He and the little tyke would always remember.

Sans took in your intense face and latched onto your strength, getting you closer. “i can’t-”

You touch his face, taking in the tight grin, the eyes jittering about every which way before it landed only on you.

“You will eventually explain this, Sans.” You command. “Is this some sort of attack?”

“something like that.”

“I’m joining you at work today.”

He breathed out, gripping you tighter, “good, i... good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a Lily Allen song if I recall correctly!
> 
> So I was able to write a couple more chapters. Which means you get another update :)
> 
> I've been listening to anime song mashups with rap/RnB/DnB etc songs lately. Actually fucking quality. What do you guys like?


	49. The Creations

 

“we were created.”

 

You rouse and twisted over to lay on him, exhausted after your days of training, working at the library and a bakery job you’d gotten, two weeks later. You lick his sternum, nuzzling a rib comfortingly but say nothing, letting him continue.

 

His phalanges run through your tresses, delighting in the silky length you’d not cut yet that left him calmer. “paps and i were experiments to help wage war on humanity, in case we got out and humanity was still on the warpath against us. doctor gaster was our creator, the previous royal scientist charged with creating us. s’why i don’t trust asgore. he wanted us made.”

 

“Did he want weapons or monsters with abilities, Sans?”

 

“does it matter?”

 

“Depends on what you want me to do; give you cold hard facts or be empathetic.”

 

“maybe it’s about time i got hard facts.”

 

“...Well, love, there’s that stark difference between wanting to create monsters, with exactly the same sentience as him and enslave them for his own gains than there is creating weapons. Then there’s the grey area of whether or not Asgore saw that you lads were sentient and powerful and still wanted to control you, or didn’t know about you guys, or didn’t know of your sentience or perhaps was even told your intelligence was like that of a computer in which case any morals he may have were negligible.” You pause. “Only you would really know. Or have the means to demand information. But I think some part of you knows...”

 

Sans nodded silently, knowing. He’d certainly have a deep think on that. Perhaps he’d get into contact with Asgore, demand information. The King was a sap and a pushover, especially when it came to things like this. His guilt would eat him alive and the slightest bit of it taken away? Sans was sure the goat king would jump on it.

 

“Anything else you want me to know now?”

 

“not right now, kitten.” He nuzzled into the top of your head, pulling you up, to give you skele-kisses.

 

“Sans, I’m really glad you told me this. It means a lot to know you’d talk to me about this.” You kiss back, nuzzling into him wherever you could.

 

“course i would, you’re my mate. we got a lot of time and a helluva bond.” His hands slunk down and grasped your buttocks tight.

 

“I don’t get your separation anxiety however.” You grunted after that because those bones could dig in just right and- you groan, fingers clutching upon rib sweetspots.

 

He was only half concentrated, massaging your arse and enjoying your gripping hands. But then even that lack of concentration was more than what the average joe could do. “it’s a couple things, one more than the other. back in the labs of gaster i only had paps. he’s used to me being like this, needing to have him near, knowing he’s safe. s’been like this since i was a kid.” He nibbled at your neck, enjoying your taste, inhaling your spiking scent of lust as your body slowly writhed. A long finger rubbed up and down your pussy absently. “s‘bout time i painted your town, isn’t it?”

 

You snort and give him a smirk and a frank look. “A town, ah? What’chu trying to say about my vajayjay, Sans? Huh? Huh?” You mockingly push, chin held up high.

 

He snickered, rubbing more purposefully and watching as your eyes darken in lust while his own brightened up. He didn’t know how to tell you about the resets and timelines, but he did know how to show his appreciation for you. “s’mine, tasty and perfect for me and i wanna lay claim.”

 

You blinked as you saw the little eyelights widened dramatically and then flicker into little hearts.

 

It was one of the prettiest sights ever.

 

“You’re so cute.”

 

You felt his fingers dig in more painfully.

 

“…cute? really? _cute?_ ”

 

You smile playfully. “Oh yes! Those flickering heart eyes of yours? So adorable.”

 

He growled, tugging your shorts down with your lace panties and his fingers pulled your pussy lips apart, letting a middle finger dip in to test your readiness or if he needed to add more magic. “adorable? That’s something ya say to a guy ta mock ‘im.” His thrust a finger in teasingly.

 

You squirm eagerly. You hum, lifting your hips and rubbing along his cool length and hoping for a filling. He chuckled so you raised a brow, twisted yourself on his pelvic bones and slowly caught him in your hole, shifting your hips to pull him in and when you had him aligned perfectly you slammed down, whimpering at the feeling of blissful fullness. Gods you loved his cool cock, the tingly magic making you see stars and you wanted a moment to fully take it in but Sans wasn’t having it, sitting up and leaning you back, chest to ribcage and so massive around you.

 

From this angle you couldn’t move much, but he had the strength to bodily ram you down on his cock, gripping you hard. You cried out and clung to his ribcage when his cock swelled within you, shoving your pussy as far out as it could go. He wanted all of your pussy able to touch as much magic of his as it could so when you shook your head, he stopped growing and with a snarl of your suddenly coming around him, he knotted in you, tingling seed lancing your insides and painting you blue.

 

“how do you like me breeding you? my cum in you?”

 

You felt like drowning in the waves of pleasure and pain and gave a smirk. “breeding me, huh?”

 

“you want little skellies kids?” He smirks at your nod. “i’ll give them to ya. however i can. might take a while.”

 

You smile softly, stroking his cheek. “I’m not in a rush. Maybe in a few years.”

 

“good. s’bout as long as it may take anyway, kitten.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * nod nod* More development and painting between them.
> 
> Also the ending is for those like me that don't wanna see kids between them yet lmao x
> 
> Miss you guys x


	50. The Mumsyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 50TH CHAPTER BITTIE BITES!! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS AND VIEWS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS AND JUST EVERYTHING!!

“You do know I’m not looking for kids right now, yeah?” You ask, in the basement with him and holding him around the collarbones, having just placed a very full coffee jug by him. You’d seen his designing something and a foetal positioned skeleton doodle on it. Skeletal stuff had never been your aesthetic, but this was cute. 

“i know. a few years. longer if we can. couldn’t imagine little bones coming in mid-knotting and asking all about it.”

“Right you are, lovely. And damn, could you imagine?” You shudder at the thought, making him chuckle.

“but i still have to plan on how to have them. expect me to science a lot.”

You chuckle, kissing his vertebrae and sighing at his comforting scent. “Would we have to somehow make our children? Can it not be the way monsters usually make children with humans?” 

“monsters make children by both thinking about it, but human biology makes it so it doesn’t take a thought. i was made, and you’re a magical bittie human… thing.” He snickers as you swat his upper arm, him lifting up the hand he knew was likely throbbing, kissed it warmly. “at any rate, it’s going to take some work because we’re both different. we may not have kids at all, kitten.” It was a thought he disliked a lot, now he’d had it. His instincts clamoured at him to reproduce to carry on his powerful genes. Frankly he was lazy enough that playing with kids all day sounded just his level. Alert when they went crazy but as a whole, if they stayed in one room or garden, he could doze about, teach science or pay attention to them from the couch.

Honestly, Sans was a perfect stay at home dad and he would love it as well. Some days he’d want to focus on his machine making… but when the kids were old enough then he’d have ‘em join in. He’d make them learn and with his genius in them with your magical potential, they’d be incredible.

So yes, he really wanted little-bones with you.

He rubbed your hand absently, knowing you’d be a good mama, strong, stern and sly.

“Well, that’s okay. We could always adopt.” You shrug. “Or I can happily go bareback with my bonie-homie for the rest of my life. Passt bei mir.” You shrug. “But hey, you work on the baby-bones, lovely. I have work.”

He swirled around, making your hands trail down to his upper arms. “good luck on the interview.”

You grinned at him, knowing that while he didn’t like you away from the territory he claimed, he was at least approving of this. “Toriel likes me enough, especially knowing you and Paps adore me.” You didn’t adore the mothering monster, considering your own was only ever around to whimper for money from your far too easy father who had finally booted her out when you were thirteen. It’s why you’d never been on the mother thing. She’d always been this snivelling, nose up, ‘do things my way or you’re not good enough’ type of woman because hey ‘mother knows best’ darling, so ’do as I say’.

You, the rough’n’tumble blighter of a kid that loved hanging around with your equally as tomboy best friend Ivy, learning the arts without a care to girlishness. You went around with Ivy, challenging her elder brother and countlessly trying to kick her dads arse with her, but he’d always been far superior to you both. He had fun pissing about with you students, taunting you both on and still leaving you with light bruises because he didn’t have the heart to truly hurt his cute little students. It was that time your mother finally decided to fuck off. Your father was always out working to make ends meet, which was why, when you were older, you’d taken less pay; to pay the Montgomery’s back for the free lessons as a youth.

You adored that family for what they’d done for you, even if it was normal for them.

A kiss to his teeth and a, “Don’t work too hard, and relax, lovely, this is the first day you’ve had off for more than a week!” You went off, getting ready for the interview.

Sans watches you go with a little grin and soft features, knowing you had the catering position in the bag. You were a damn good cook. You hair was the last thing he saw, swishing around your elbows as you went, having not cut it since Mama’s. He liked it. Plus it was a good way to hold you in place when he wanted to fuck you. He smirked and went to his work. He looked over the blueprints of one of his machines, this one to do with geothermal energy into nuclear energy which was taking its’ time. His eyes strayed over the small doodle he’d made of a potential child of his.

He sighed.

Not now. He had machines to design.

But the thought of you pregnant with his children? Instincts growled, needful in him. His fingers dug into the work top. 

His instincts were pissing him off. 

So he went back to work rushing through potential ideas until he once against felt you on him, hours later. He smiled as you nuzzled into his cervical vertebrae. “You got the job, kitten?”

“Yup!” You smirk proudly. “Toriel taught me how to use my magic in food. It’s incredible. Knowing your own magic can simply heal up HP like that,” You snapped your fingers.

“you learnt that?” He’d not bothered much with HP healing. 

He wasn’t built for it.

“I did!” You exclaim, awed with yourself. Then you remark softly, “I really like it, Sans.”

You’d never thought about healing kids magically, but seeing them perk up, your magic making them concentrate and eagerly asking questions had Toriel near on demanding you work there.

“good.”

“It’s not too far. So…” You tease his hipbones.

“even better, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully explains 'Mummyness'. Reader not wanting to be one yet thought indeed wanting children for sure (some people just want 'em and Reader is one of 'em), Sans wanting Reader to be one and his instincts bugging him to propagate his genes due to his bestial nature, Reader's relationship with her mother and Toriel being the mummy type and giving her a job.
> 
> Also, I haven't written kids in, and I've done about five extra chapters from this and not much comes up about it, if you wanted to know for sure, because I know a bunch of you are like me and aren't up for kids yet lmao. Don't worry, they want 'em but they also know the state of things between them - it's healthy for a married pair to talk about it! After all, when you get married the very next thing is 'So when're you havin' kids'? -_- So this is that little section devoted to it. Will it happen in the fic? Eh... Not sure. I'd say this finishes at about... 70 chapters? Possible 75? Hm. dunno.
> 
> Will respond to all comments tomorrow. Snooze time now zzz


	51. The Longevity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fireworks Day, fellow Brits! Yay for Religious Terrorism or Monarchy! Your choice!
> 
> Wow, that set a fucking mood, didn't it? 
> 
> Criminy Jicket, Batsu. 
> 
> The fuck, woman?

You play with your bubbles of magic, smiling at the dino skulls that happily followed. You tried to have your hearts bound together as much as you could when home and on your own with Sans, you found magic was _far_ easier for you to focus on when you had your own magical being attached to your SOUL. You’d been experimenting with your magic as you relaxed on Sans’ magical stomach for the past couple hours, his hand rubbing your belly and it’s soft skin as he lazily watched you play.

 

It seemed your bubble was a barrier magic, the same type that held the monsters down in the mountain caverns. That had made you grimace as Sans had frozen for a moment, staring at the familiar magic that encased his dino head and slammed their elongated jaws against it _but they couldn’t escape_.

 

You break the barrier, magic popping like the bubble it was. “Shit, Sa-Ack?!” His clawed phalanges suddenly dug in and pulled you closer swiftly. You choked. He was stuttering his growling, trying to control himself, keeping you close and you heard the grinding of his fangs against each other. “No barrier. Barrier’s gone. Above ground.” You coughed out, disbelieving his immense strength. He slowly relaxed as the next few minutes you soothed him with facts, rubbing his sternum with force to get him out of his mind.

 

It eventually worked and he relaxed on you, scenting you deeply and sighing out in relief. “ngh… thanks kitten.”

 

You didn’t want to say something like ‘want to talk about it?’. It seemed… Ugh. So ugh. Too typical for someone like Sans. So instead you offered, “When something like this happens that relates to underground, did you… want me to forget about it? Not ask about it?”

 

Sans wanted to say **yes**. Really wanted to _leap_ on that very generous offer you presented. He never wanted to think about that life again, glad that Frisk could never reset again, that Chara’s warped voice in their head had disappeared. He didn’t want you feeling pity or anger on his behalf or _anything_. He didn’t want to remember it _full stop_. He certainly didn’t want anything to change, _because they would_.

 

Things were really good now. So good that, stars, he’d been doing his damn best to be able to start a family. He’d never been so happy. He had his little unit of you guys near on perfect; he was near on done with some smaller projects that would get him huge sums of money that would get you all a better place to live that’d completely belong to the Snowdin Skeleton family instead of just renting; his friends were doing damn good, and, the human world was finally beginning to get over the long-haul stretch of dislike towards monsters.

 

_That fucking Chara shouldn’t fuck this up too._

 

But then he knew you’d always wonder, _knew_ that this would create some sort of block between you two that he didn’t want, knew that him holding important things back would also give you free reign to do so.

 

And he wanted none of that.

 

He grumble-growled and pulled you on top of him, your human weight keeping his magical self grounded. “a lot of crazy shit went down in the underground. a lot of it no one remembers but me. a few people know about me and paps being made to be weapons in a potential war against humanity, both of us bad experiments in some way, but only one other knows about _this_. frisk.”

 

“The little ambassador?” You’d finally met the bittie when they’d been in school. You had the interview only yesterday, and would begin the following Monday and Frisk seemed to really like you. Toriel quite kindly ignored the blue splodges of magic on you that Sans sneakily liked to put in noticeable places – this one had been on your inside wrist after he’d clamped your wrists down in one hand and worshipped your clit with his tongue. Your toes curled at the thought but you pushed it aside, ignoring your mates raised browbone at the scent of your lust.

 

“hm?”

 

“Frisk saw a blue splotch of your magic,” You explain, making him snicker and slightly relaxing him. “Just reminded me of how I got that and the pleasure it brought to get it.” You wink, putting chin in hand and resting elbow on exposed bone, the other arm flat and absently rubbing his ribs.

 

He rumbled out his chuckles, pleased as punch with that and himself. His hand trailed down and gripped your arse, squeezing. “ask and you can get it anytime. free of charge.”

 

You squirm, smirking. “I should bloody well hope so, too.”

 

“no need to be _wishful_ , just ask.”

 

You flicked his sternum in amused annoyance. “Hush, you.”

 

“heh.” He paused, looking at you and taking your face in. He stroked your cheek and slowly began to tell his tale without leaving anything out. He told you of every single reset he could, that it numbered in the four hundreds, that some lasted hours and others lasted days, a few even some blessed months. He told you about witnessing murders of friends and family alike. He told you how he’d never once let that kid get past the Judgement Hall, that his magic made by Dr Gaster trying to use time and space to get past the barrier inserted into him made him remember it all.

 

How time and space likely had him living a _damn_ long time.

 

**If it ever ended.**

 

And then, a new fear came up as he stared at you in pain.

 

“oh stars… i don’t know if you’ll survive with me until i die, cause if you go, i couldn’t stop my rage and-” He stilled and then choked loudly. He took a breath. “but if you don’t then i’m condemning ya to-” He buried his head in your neck.

 

You mindlessly comfort, stunned by what you just heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
> But I won't give you up  
> I won't let you down  
> and I won't leave you falling  
> If the moment ever comes.
> 
> \- Muse was stuck in my head when I wrote this, gaaaah. Does it relate to the fic? Who knows? But this was the feeling in me when I wrote this. From Sans pov or Readers pov; who does this belong to? Your choice.


	52. The Adversaries

The next day your mind is blurring.

To be honest, you’re frightened. 

Terrified. 

This was unlike anything you’d ever dealt with. 

How were you supposed to deal with living for centuries?

You gulped as you got to the school and then put on a brave face because kids would be arriving to have breakfast and you had about eighty breakfasts to make with BP. One of his three jobs, the two others for Mettaton. He did this in the morning with you and helped you set up lunch as he prepped brekkie. You nod at Jerry the Janitor and he jerkily nodded back as you briskly walk to the kitchen.

You shoved the door open, making the orange cat jerk in surprise from in front of the ovens before giving you an exhausted wry grin. “You good there, cat? Or is your arse hurting?” You smirk, teasing. He blushed and shifted, wincing, making you snicker and you came over, taking over the pancake and focusing on it. It glowed a sunset orange and you lifted it, BP already holding up a plate. Serving him it, you grin as he devours the large food hungrily, grateful. “Bunhun wanted attention and Mettaton was being an arse, huh?”

“Pretty much.” He said between bites and then went back to demolishing the food. His head landed on your shoulder. “Thanks.”

You scratch his ear and he rumbles happily for the moment until you have to flip. “This is for you too. Eat it.” You prompt when it was ready, sliding it on his plate and turning off the oven. You go over to the serving area and settle at the fresh fruit produce brought in by a monster farmer. Magic raised in you and you put yourself into it, hands glowing your colour as it settled into each fruit. Apples today. After imbuing them, you chopped them into slices as BP began scrambling eggs. You guys had fifteen minutes left so after slicing for another five you made porridge as BP laid out the scrambled eggs and a couple other foods.

“Done. I’ll start the stew as you serve?” You inquire but Burgerpants was already serving the first kid, waving you off.

You set into the motion of making mass amounts of moussaka – Papyrus would be proud as the kids loved it here – as well as pilau rice and a beef stew for those with more carnivorous tendencies, like the few fire elementals. The moussaka would cook later on after being in the fridge, but the smaller portion of stew would be long cooked. As the kids went off to first lesson and left their plates, BP ordered food supplies via forms and you gathered empty plates. Leftover food from the morning you had as breakfast, smiling at the feeling of your magic. This was good. It felt right to use it.

You felt an incredible need to protect with it.

There it went again, the overwhelming need in your magic to… serve monsters.

You had to talk to someone about this. 

Ivy.

 

Hours later after clean-up and magical training with Toriel and Frisk, you’re in Up Top Grillby’s spilling your heart to your bestie. 

Ivy nodded, incredulous. Then she admitted, “I’ve been feeling the same. This complete need to have our monsters safe. I think you’re right. You know,” Ivy suddenly frowned, bright blue eyes narrowing, “Grillby was telling me about his time as a general the other day. That mages were allies of magicals. You know what it was like back in our lands. Fights between our two countries, not to mention battles within each of our clans and kingdoms millennia ago.”

“Very true,” you nod. Scotland and England were old enemies, but heck around that time you knew your countries had also been fighting off other countries – mainly the French in the English case with William the Bastard after the Romans fucked off and the Picts and Scandinavians taking over Scottish clans. So yes, you could completely understand America of a thousand years ago would be aggressive. That magicals would get mage allies. As Rupert said, mages were safer, being most familiar. “Why’d the mages lock them down? We know monsters are... good people.”

“Why else do people do things? Money, fear, jealousy. All the uglies of humanity. Well, uglies of sentience,” Ivy corrected herself, sighing. “But here’s the problem; you have discovered -or re-discovered after someone else had, I don’t know- that bitties can be normal. But at the behest of the monsters we are… stained by.” She didn’t like the sound of it either.

Grillby came over, placing a hand upon her shoulder. “If there was a way, I would have you big without the need for my magic. All of you.” He turns to you, bowing slightly.

You nod sighingly when he looks at you. “Thank you Grillby, Your words are… definitely needed. It’s just…” You think of the adoption centres. “What about the kids though? All those bitties under ten with magic? Never to be human-sized unless they have magic stained into them? No.” You snap, pissed off at the thought of it, magic flooding you. “Hell no. There has to be someway we can circumvent the need to have our…” You frown, silencing yourself. 

Grillby peered at you both, the angry countenance of yourself and the frowning, nodding one of his mate who completely agreed. “There was a tale passed amongst us, that one of the mages, that of Bravery, was the one that wanted an out for the mages that would eventually happen generations on. They wanted to go against Determination’s demand as the strongest heart. That they first stood up for Monsters by wanting that loophole of mages free but repaying somehow to get their penance. Such magic was also enhanced by Kindness and Integrity.”

Shouts echoed outside.

Damning monsters.

The pair of you stared at him…

Grillby’s SOUL filled with awe. 

…Because two powerful Bravery Mages stared at him, resolute.

Prepared to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters are slowly being written, but I got about four left in reserve for ya :D
> 
> A little more information!
> 
> Now how would Grillby have heard such a thing?


	53. The Research

 

 

There’d always been a problem with anti-monster protests.

 

You didn’t get why, having monsters here for years. Hell, these anti-monster protestors had less ground to stand on than _you_ did when it came to hating monsters due to threat they possessed. You and Ivy look at each other and with a simple smirk to each other as one threw a brick, you two dodged it and then hauled the whole lot of them in a barrier bubble, with yourself protecting _Up Top Grillby’s_ in it’s own translucent orange bubble. You were apparently slightly more defensive compared to Ivy’s more offensive abilities, but right now you had more magic staining you after a nice morning with Sans for comfort after the revelations of possibly being alive for a damn long time.

 

Magic throbbed from you both, flaring from your forms.

 

So **_easy._**

 

You revelled in power, tilting your head to Ivy, asking, “So, think we could ever use our mates powers?”

 

“You’ve not used Sans bone-attacks?”

 

“What?! You’ve used Grilbz, magic?!” You say in a disbelieving reply, before you both stare at each other and snort. “Your mate is good to you, letting you use his fire! Mine has issues. Adore him of course, but territorial as fuck.”

 

Ivy laughed, “Ya know, I always thought it amusing. _Your_ family always came to _mine_ , _Sans_ came to _Grillby_ …”

 

“We know the best there is, sister dearest,” You say playfully, nudging her as monsters came out from their businesses and stared at the bound fearful humans and the capturing mages.

 

“How’d you think we should go about this?” Ivy murmurs, history of monsters imprisonment clearly in mind.

 

You look at her sideways before looking back at the trapped humans. “You know what’s gonna happen. Media. I need to call my family asap. Let them know I’m alive before this happens.” You drop your protective barrier around Grillby’s when the fire monster comes out to knock politely on the barrier. “Grillby.”

 

“I have called Sans to-”

 

The monster blipped in a little ways off and instantly reappeared by your side before staring at the floating humans hard. Upon deciding he didn’t have to do anything, he encircled you in his arms and slumped on you. Good thing monsters were generally light. “i’m proud of you, mate. s’pose i don’t need to ask what’s bubblin’, huh? _orange_ you glad i didn’t ask? Aren’t you feelin’ _zesty_ that-”

 

“ _That’s not even a workable pun, you-_ ” Your disbelieving tone cut off his terrible pun and you’re cut off by his cackling. “Goddamnit Sans.” You slump back into him. Then it came, the bustling media, which was held back by your magic but only Mettaton and BP caught your eye. You nodded to them, gesturing them forth. “V, I trust them to give the real response from us. Mettaton will be dramatic, but Beeps is actually good.”

 

The Sifu saw you move back with Sans and nodded, turning to her mate. “Up for a chit-chat Grillbee-bee?” Ivy asked amusedly.

 

Grillby looked at her with a little half smirk of his own.

 

“We good.”

 

You immediately turn to Sans, asking, “Are you…?” You look him over, knowing he’d usually be super protective.

 

He was just looking at you in pride, knowing your thoughts. “ya just protected monsters. _mages_ , protecting _monsters_.”

 

“It’s our obligation, I suppose.”

 

He blinked and then narrowed his eyes. “how-” he cut himself off at your suddenly canny expression.

 

“You _knew?_ ” You ask, incredulous.

 

“well, depends on-”

 

You lean forward. “That us bitties are now bodyguards to their specific monster?”

 

“i wouldn’t say _bodyguards_ so to speak-”

 

“Good, Considering bodyguards don’t speak unless spoken to. I’m glad you know what it feels like.”

 

“kitten-”

 

“Sans. How _fucking long_ have you known?”

 

Sans stared at your hard expression and frosty eyes and turned to the other two. “you gonna be okay without us?”

 

Ivy turned her own hard stare on him, having heard everything. “Go. We can take care of the rest.”

 

Grillby looked at his adoptive son, hand on Ivy’s lower back and nodded slowly. “Mates do not hide things from each other, Sans. Not of this calibre.”

 

Sans grimaced at the rebuke from his father figure. “got ya.”

 

You blipped with him, void magic tainting you –and something _feeling… quite… like…_ \- but you reappeared in some kind of laboratory. The smell of a lab permeated your nostrils, clean, sterile. The sight of over scrubbed everything burned your eyes. Papers were everywhere, science notes, calculations and symbols you didn’t recognise. Five main areas of papers were the main points, apart from the glowing machines in the upper left hand corner of the long room and the multitude of microscopes and micropipettes and all sorts of liquids were everywhere in some sort of formatted order only they knew.

 

Sans and Alphys were obvious, ketchup bottles on one, anime figurines on another, but you hadn’t a clue who the others could be.

 

“You’re Royal Scientists.”

 

“well, alph leads-” You layered a stare on him. “yeah, kitten, i am.”

 

“You continued bittie experimentation without me knowing.”

 

He scratched his skull, “s’not like i never said i didn’t or didn’t quite-” He cut himself off, realising he was digging a deeper hole with you.

 

“For fucks sake, Sans,” You growl, peering at documents.

 

Bittie Magical Output, Heat Cycles, Magical Abilities – Shit, how much did these guys already know?

 

And since when?!

 

You flipped through dates neatly penned on upper right-hand corners.

 

You closed your eyes.

 

_Dates just after you’d had your first Heat with Sans. When you’d stained his tongue orange with your magic for a few days. When-_

 

Somehow, you weren’t surprised.

 

You went to the next few tables as Sans followed you, concentrating on your face. You didn’t know how to talk to him right now. Seemed both of you had thoughts on bittieness you’d hidden.

 

Was it wrong you thought he shouldn’t hide things of this nature while you could?

 

Sans spoke up, “kitten-”

 

“Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you dun fuck up boiiiiii


	54. The Tie-Breaker

 

“-----, i-”

 

You glowered at him, staring him down. “No. Do not speak right now.” You were in his room but you couldn’t stay in there right now, completely on edge. “I need to process what I just saw without you adding to it.”

 

Sans shut up, avidly watching you.

 

After all this time he just kept on going with the bittie experiments without telling you!

_After all this time!_

 

He knew you couldn’t stand scientists and all they entailed right now. That he no longer - but then – with bitties – but he _had_ continued to do so!?

 

He fucking dared to keep on doing so?!

 

Your mind snapped through the information as anger welled up in you and the desire to shout and scream and protect yourself battled against logical thought. Furious tears welled up in your eyes but you blinked them back looking away from him and staring resolutely at a wall as you breathed heavily. Then you began to pace. Your life was there before him and he couldn’t resist the temptation of documenting it out.

 

Monsters.

 

Fucking monsters!

 

You were stolen to be in their bittie rings, and the one you could never part from now was literally using you in his experimentations without telling you.

 

Turning, you stormed to the door but he blocked it, “kitten, i’d never harm you or use you-”

 

“ ** _Bullshit!_** ” Rage electrified you and you wanted to punch him, but every iota of magic in you rebelled against it, for you were his to command. His mage to protect him from all elements, including yourself. “Move.” He didn’t even blink, staring at you as if you were breaking his heart. “Move! Fucking move!”

 

“i ain’t moving kitten. i _need_ you here.”

 

“Oh, you need me here?! I need to know I can trust my mate!” You snarled out, magic sparking around you. “Guess what?! That clearly isn’t happening!”

 

Sans hated it, but he thought you were gorgeous, brightly lit with your SOULlight pouring from you in lightning pulses. Hated it because this was not the time.

 

Hated it because his libido and instincts wanted you submissive under him.

 

_Now._

 

He looked away.

 

“You can’t even look at me?!”

 

“if i look at ya, then i’m takin’ ya, kitten. your anger is fucking attractive.”

 

You instantly challenged that with a, “Like fuck I believe-!” You yipped when he snared you under the thighs with a snarl that echoed in the room and slammed you against the wall. Your eyes widened, more startled than pained considering he never physically harmed you (sex the exception) and his eye-lights were starry-eyed at you. Your magic snapped and sparked around you and he growl-whimpered, slamming lips onto yours. You ferociously fought back, biting his ecto-tongue and dodging his own nips and your shorts were shoved down to one ankle. You quivered at the intense feelings you were having, excitement from anger and lust rushing through you, slicking you up.

 

Sans growled possessively, enamoured by your scent and flavour and your magical taste erupting from you. Gods you were so pure in that instant, feeling emotion so powerfully and without hesitation. Compared to his always hiding state, never wanting to reveal secrets or pain or emotions, you were completely amazing and completely what he needed. He could never get tired of you, he knew. He hefted you up with one hand to get your pussy to his mouth’s level, slurping your juices with an audible groan as his magic tented his shorts. He shucked the shorts down under his blue dick and grabbed your wrists and smacked them above you, holding you down.

 

“F-Fuck!” You yelped, his ministrations intense as he tongue-fucked you hungrily, needing to be deep in your core. You couldn’t help it, you whimpered, body shaking with it’s need to orgasm powerfully, “More, S-Sans, please I need-” You were suddenly dropped and you yelled as you were skewered on dick in an instant, his hefty cock filling you up and painfully smacking against your cervix. “Yes!” You shrieked, emotions making you sob and his hips pulled his cock out, onto to slam back in, stroke powerful and unhesitating. He continued and you nodded repeatedly, needing this so, so fucking badly all of a sudden.

 

Needed the release from the anger pent up in you.

 

He fucked you harder, kissing you harshly, needing to put you over the edge and lock into you. Lock into you and talk to you. His body thrummed magically in response, his cock jittering in vibration and it only took a few strokes before you came hard, your magic snapping out in lightning bolts, erupting his own climax in him and he thrust deep with a roar, knot tying you together. His come pumped into you, invigorating you as it drained him. He wobbled you both to the bed and slumped on it, laying your heavily breathing self on him.

 

It was silent for a moment, both catching your breath.

 

“Why?” Your voice was small, and it hurt him to hear it. His instincts didn’t know whether to whimper his submission and be belly-up to appease you or to snarl off whatever hurt you, even if it was he himself that was the problem.

 

He spoke up, admitting, “we’ve known of the bittie and monster partnership for months. not once has it gotten to this stage with any partnership we knew of. we had to know if it was dangerous to our species after being trapped for so long.”

 

You betrayed heart didn’t want to hear this logic.

 

You wanted to be elsewhere.

 

Needed it.

 

A slam of cold and then you were falling until you smacked down to the ground with a hiss of pain. You peered around and the realised your state, quickly sorting yourself out, swiftly going into the familiar bar next to you.

 

Ivy was staring at you as you came in, wide-eyed, distressed.

 

She instantly opened her arms to you.

 

You practically slammed into her, hugging tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 1400 kudos and all those incredible 33k+ views and really fun comments you guys give me. I'm super appreciative of them :D:D:D


	55. The Effusing

 

 

You pull back, holding her upper arms with a serious look on your face. “V, I need somewhere to talk to you privately,” You remark in German to her, making her eyes widen. “No-one to overhear. It’s about our small problem. We can’t let these guys know yet. Can your man guarantee us privacy somewhere without anyone hearing or coming in?”

 

Ivy turned to her flame partner. “Do you mind cutting out the fire-spy in the basement for however long we need it?”

 

“Of course.” He nodded, holding back any questions at the serious looks on your faces.

 

The moment you went into the basement, full of things for alcohol making, you threw up a barrier. “Double me up on the barrier please?” Your Sifu did so, sitting at a desk as you stood. “Fire-spy?”

 

“He can use fires to listen in on all conversations. Usually for when a drunk group’s getting lairy or there’s unknowns. Safety stuff.”

 

“Right. Okay, so, after I was taken away we went to his lab. He’s some kinda science guy-”

 

“One of the Royal Scientists, yeah.”

 

You blinked, confused. “Wait, you knew that?”

 

“You _didn’t?_ ” Ivy also blinked, lightning blues staring at you in a frown. “You think it’s because he didn’t want you upset with him for it?”

 

You snorted. “Fat fucking chance I wouldn’t be regardless. That’s a secret he kept from me. Wanna know another? He’s been keeping track of my bittie life and using it in his research. No telling me I was a subject. Everything I am, that’s intimate about and to me, to our now relationship, put down to further his secretive monster science bullshit.”

 

“Oh shit, woman. That’s a breach of privacy and a half, fuck.” Ivy swore, looking at you in disbelief. “So, everything, like sex and-”

 

“Mating Cycles and Heats, magic use, power, concentration, timing, stamina of magic use, stamina to rebuild my magic deposits- for fuck sake he’d been experimenting with lengths between keeping me bittie and human for his own fucking research. Sex is the only way we seem to have me, well, us,” You gesture between the two of you, “as full sized humans. He would sometimes reject his own instincts for the sake of his science, for his project,” You snapped bitterly as you pace. “For all I know he’s been asking Grillby as well about you. I don’t like him asking about you. You’re _my_ sister. And I know he’s been out the house and don’t think I hadn’t notice him smell of Grillby’s awesome burgers.”

 

“Yeah, admittedly he has asked Grillby, but Grillby keeps such things to himself. I figure him asking us meant he’d already gotten consented info from you and was using us as variables or whatever scientists call them.” Ivy waved it away. “But that’s private.”

 

“Exactly!” You nod, and then sigh unhappily. “Listen if that’s not bad enough then he’s going to know we as mages, bitties, whatever, are bound to them. Each monster has one of us for their own. To use how they wish, and we will… we will let them because that’s what we’re there for. Mages once bound the monsters, so we in turn get bound because some mages wanted revenge for the monsters for whatever reasons they had.”

 

Ivy stared at you and then her eyes widened. “What’s in me that’s telling me that you’re right?”

 

“Magic.” You put a hand to your chest. “It’s that sense of-”

 

“Dreaded knowing and reluctant acceptance,” Ivy finished for you, lips pursed.

 

“You know, on Monster Freedom Festival Day I talked to that turtle monsters?”

 

“Gerson?”

 

“The Wahaha guy?” You reply and Ivy snickered at that, nodding. “Yeah, he said some mages were looking guilty or something or other during them being barricaded in Underground.”

 

“You think they betrayed the other mages for monsters?”

 

“Completely. Why else would we be bitties?”

 

She nods thoughtfully. “I can see that. We have the monsters we are bound to. Why them?”

 

“Seems like each is attracted to one of us. I can only presume we’re the best for each other, for talents or personality or both, I don’t know. Though it may be likely that it’s more the perfect partner for them rather than for both of the bound pair.” You see her wryly smile at your knowledge and opinion. “I’ve had a lot of time to think this over.”

 

“I can hear that, yeah. So we’re now… servants, to monster kind. What about us being mates?”

 

You shake your head, lips pursed.

 

“What about others like little Cassie and Papyrus where there’s no clear way to have them magically bound and her big with his magic on her?”

 

“There’s… family magic. Sharing of their own attacks-” You pause, checking your body with your magic. You felt a sharp sense of being depressed. “Sorry, I came here via Sans magic so, I’d thought that maybe I was connected to him via family magic-”

 

“Pregnant?” Ivy’s eyes lit up.

 

“I’m not, but, I’d used Sans magic to get away from him, so.” You shrug.

 

Ivy came over, hugging tightly. “Sorry. I know you love kids.” Then she pulled back with an enthusing grin. “But you can use his magic!”

 

You perked up at the thought, then frown. “So can _he_ , so I wonder if he’s here.”

 

“Do you want to see him?”

 

“No.” The reply was instant. “I need time to get over this before I have to go back to him.”

 

Ivy opened her mouth about to say, ‘You don’t have to go back to him’ but then thought of staying away from Grillby when he wanted her there… She knew the words would be a lie the instance they came out. She closed her mouth, sighing through her nose. “Naturally, as family, and as a type of daughter-in-law to Grill- OH!”

 

“what? What’ is it?”

 

“If I’m _Grillby’s mate_ and Sans’ _his adoptive kid_?!”

 

You gawped, and then burst out laughing.

 

“You’re my Mama Sifu!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple more chapters so... have a couple more daily thanking you kindly? I missed daily updating lmao. Sans in Grillby's next x


	56. The Verifying

 

Sans paced upstairs, staring at the flame wall to where you both were in the cellar of Grillbz'. He was debating just jumping through, trying to access your magic like you had done with his, but was coming up with difficulties in doing so. _Fuck_ that mage ability to perform magic easily! Monsters being fully magic had a harder time trying to differentiate their magic from attacking magic, but due to humans having much physicality, their magic was very easily recognised and thus more controlled and powerful.

 

He didn’t care how it sounded to others – he was _glad_ human mages were forever bound to them as guardians.

 

This served to show monsters that being Underground wouldn’t happen again.

 

They could be protected by humans with far more power than their own species military had.

 

He glowered at Grillby who resolutely stared back, cleaning an already clean enough glass.

 

“My mate requested I not, as did the one I can also claim as a daughter in law, considering you are a son to me.” Ivy and you been loud enough before Sans appeared a split second afterwards and he’d flared his magic, which had cut their loud laughter. Ivy got the hint as she told you, he bargained, as you’d both been quiet afterwards. “You will not pass my magic.”

 

“fine.” Sans didn’t want to fight Grillby, so for now he was held back, occasionally letting a snarl through when he thought he heard your words.

 

Fire fingers tensed around the glass. “You are scaring my patrons.”

 

“i’m not letting her leave without seeing me.” After all, from sheer force, he’d had to use up half his magic simply pushing away the fact he’d been cumming into nothing while at home, knot widening to bridge the gap painfully. After it had gone he’d had to take a few minutes to catch his breath, so to speak, sweating blue bullets as pain ricocheted in his pelvic bones. Even now there was agonizing throbbing that was making him angry. Instincts howled to keep her back in home territory and he had half a mind to follow them. She’d be with him. He could explain, could show her how much good he was doing for the magical community.

 

He just needed to talk to her. It’s what the damn knotting was for. He wasn’t afraid to take advantage of that.

 

He just hadn’t gambled on her using his magic.

 

It fucking _burned_ him when she’d left, physically and metaphorically.

 

He waited a few more minutes, wishing he had better hearing than he already had.

 

Then the flame wall came down and he breathed out at the sight of his mate, whole and not missing any limbs from her first trip through the void.

 

How _had_ his kitten gotten through the void?

 

Was this really a mage thing?

 

He was created so that didn’t translate to being able to use his magic, despite being mated, like what Grillbz and Ivy could do. Unless she’d snatched it from him somehow? Was that a thing mages did? Or a possible sign they could bare children together? He has so many questions. Questions you’d likely never answer because you couldn’t stand such things happening to you, ever hating the scientists.

 

It was stupid of him to keep it quiet, but how would he ever keep you if you thought he was still continuing his research on bitties? Research that could also potentially lead to kids. That was an angle he could use. Fuck, that was manipulative. But if it had you with him, his possessiveness would do anything to keep you happy and by his side. His instincts were excruciating right now due to the fact you’d been able to rip from him when you _never_ should have been able to.

 

Then once again his instincts took over, because if _he_ was still hurting _down there_ …

 

“are you hurt?” He demanded to know, words rumbling with growls.

 

You shifted, because yes, being ripped from a protuberance thick as _that_ did leave some damage. It’d been throbbing. Enough to be annoying, but not enough that your anger at him hadn’t overcome it. “I’ll be fine. Sans-” You backed up as he came closer, holding up a hand to say ‘stop’ to him. He didn’t, focusing on your body, your hips, grasping you and swiftly teleporting downstairs of Grillbz bar. The fireman would get the hint.

 

Ivy turned to Grillby, but he held out a hand, and upon grasping it she was drawn to him. “Will sis be okay?”

 

“His instincts will make sure she is healthy, whole and happy.” Grillby kissed her forehead.

 

Ivy slowly added, “But with him.”

 

“It is the way with mates. Sans is… devoted, to those he adores.”

 

“S’why he’s around here a lot, hm?” Ivy stroked his cheek warmly, smiling softly at him, loving.

 

Grillby flared a little, highly complimented.

 

 

 

Sans swiftly pulled down your panties and shorts and without a by your leave, forcefully licked at your wet entrance that still was stained his blue. Instincts chuffed happily at your taste on his ecto-tongue, your scent deepest and most delicious here blazing loudly at his senses as he felt your heat hit his cheek bones. He purred contentedly when you sighed and relaxed at his ministrations. You _had_ been hurting there. His tongue entered you which made you suck a breath in and had his pained groin throbbing in pleasure that somewhat blotted the pain out. His inner primal animal wanted you, but as much as he wanted to fuck you into oblivion, it couldn’t be right now, when you were completely furious at him.

 

He licked at you, simply enjoying your sweet liquids dripping from you, making sure you were one hundred percent fine before moving away slightly.

 

“ _We got shit to talk about, **mate**._ ”

 

He winced and to make you a bit happier, he licked at your clit for a few seconds before pulling your panties up.

 

“yeah, we do, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans instincts only know a few things; Protect, Feed, Fuck. Will his research protect his people? Do it. Is his pack hungry? Go get them food. Does his mate need to release her emotions? Fuck them out of her with a satisfying orgasm for both. His SOUL knows much more of course, but it's a hard dichotomy to balance when instincts blare at him constantly. Kinda like when you're hungry and your stomach grumbles so you go in search of food because you're constantly thinking about food. Does this excuse him? Nope. Explain his ways? Yup.


	57. The Curb

You were in a bit of a state from his affections, but you felt much better. You saw him shift in pain and everything bittie in you called for you to help, heal, and make him happy.

 

Having never been in such a state you could help but fall to instincts.

 

With your own little growl that had him perking up to look at you in interest, taking in your narrowed intent eyes with fascination (evidenced by how his eyes flickered to little cyan and daffodil coloured hearts) you shoved him back and straddled him without much denial from the skeleton. “I can’t stand you injured. It pisses me off.”

 

“focus on our bond, let it hit your tongue, think of how much you can’t stand me injured.”

 

He got what you needed.

 

That pleased you inwardly.

 

You _hated_ the little part in you that jumped for joy at being able to make him happy.

 

Swiftly you did as bid, however, pulling down his shorts and delighting at his body. Wisps of magic in his bones made them glean cleanly. Since mating him you could see his SOUL and SOUL magic making him who he was and to your other senses, he low-key glowed iridescently, a very beautiful light blue that had hints of yellow-gold in a barely-there glimmer sort of way. Intent on you, watching everything you did, adoring you; it made you feel utterly blessed to have his attention, affection, and adoration. It made you understand how much you loved him at that moment in time, even after the bullshit he’d unhappily revealed.

 

You loved him.

 

Fuck.

 

You breathed out through your nose heavily, eyes narrowed at him irritably.

 

Sans could almost see the plume of orange magic flare through your nose like a bull against a toreador and his red flag.

 

…You were gorgeous.

 

His magic flared along his bones more vividly and you watched it, intrigued. A minute passed as lust mounted between you two but you shuffled down sleekly and lowered your head slowly, eyes on him as your hand found his right ischium and hooped your thumb into the hole, making him shudder-twitch. You then licked a path up from him pubis over to the acetabulum and up the illium, sucking at the iliac crest. Your tongue roughly rubbed into it, made him _groan_. You snub the hard cock that had formed next to your head, making sure he was getting your attention medically rather than lustfully. “Is-?”

 

“stars yes, kitten,” Sans wheezed out, shaking under the human mage power of healing a mate. He could never imagine than a _human_ could heal so wonderfully, that the sheer intent of making sure he was pain-free was rubbed away from that one lick of yours. That instead of just the little patch of bone the tip of your tongue had left a slick line at, magic had soothed every ache he had, flaring through his body powerfully and completely. Hell, you could have licked at his styloid process on his skull and it would have taken every bit of pain from his body at the tiniest of magic you had in you.

 

You stopped, making him whine unknowingly, and ignored the cock that had you wanting to suck on it. Something in you told you he was healed. “Why the fuck did you continue?”

 

“m-monstersafetyandmyownsatisfaction.” He heaved out, trying to get over your powerful magic.

 

You huffed. “Even though your own mate would fucking loathe you for it?”

 

“i was made to protect monsters. hard to go against what you were created for.”

 

“I can go against my procreative instincts by being with you, knowing there may be no way to have my own children with you. Why can’t you hold back from this?” You accused. “Do you know how hard it is to want children and go without them each day?”

 

He winced harshly.

 

He couldn’t give you kids yet and-

 

You scowl, knowing what he was thinking. “It’s not a slam on your ability. Males. Males and their fucking need to have it be all about them. I could have had children without you, fool. Adoption. I would have in the next five years anyway, my need is so strong. Clearly my bio-clock is ticking.”

 

He’d heard of that. “when humans want children, that thing?”

 

“Yes. Desperately at times.” You admit. “Not that I can trust you.”

 

“i’d look after, support, and love my kids with you.”

 

“I don’t disbelieve you there,” You spoke reluctantly. “But I don’t trust you enough to have them with you now. You’ve been using me as an experiment behind your back. Oh, it’s all fine and dandy to keep _you_ guys safe, but guess what? You’re fucking up your chance at staying with me. Do I disapprove of your need to keep your species safe? No. Do I think you’re a fucking moron for hiding it from me for also thinking I wouldn’t eventually find out, kicking your arse to the curb? Yup.” You state, staring at him, getting up to leave up the stairs.

 

Sans world is rocked, and his instincts scream to _keep_.

 

You scowl at him suddenly before you.

 

“ ** _you’re going nowhere, mate._** ”

 

“You don’t actually believe that do you?” You inquire of him stoically. You blip out of there, reappearing in front of Grillby’s and continue on your way. You’re blocked once more by Sans suddenly grasping you to him, hips to hips and hand on your back. “Why do I want to be with a male that does these things to me, knowing my fears? You fuck me, you keep me fed, warm but, clearly, I’m just a _subject_ to you. You let Alphys try her tricks, you try control me for your experiments! Not only that, our relationship has just become research to you. Something to note down in a diary for posterity. I’m nothing to you.”

 

You were going to bail.

 

“ ** _you’re everything to me!_** ”

 

You shake your head, disappearing.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader, where'd you go?


	58. The Interventions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter sparked a whoooooole lot of comments! It was fun to read everything you guys were saying and a whole lot of you made DAMN good points!
> 
> Can I just y'all for 1500+ kudos though? THANK YOU!

 

 

Papyrus banged on the door and eventually just let himself in. His brothers room was…

 

Clean.

 

He knew something was wrong in that instant.

 

Sans never cleaned.

 

Even his weird hurricane thing that his mate had loved had apparently gone, dismantled somehow. He was working away, ignoring everything but his engine blueprints he was always working on, one bunch of phalanges holding his skull up, clearly agitated and in the zone. Papyrus almost didn’t want to bother him, but he didn’t know if Sans had eaten yet. “SANS! CASSIE AND I HAVE-” He saw the twitch and hesitated, looking around for you but not finding you. “WHERE IS -----?!”

 

The pen cracked.

 

“gone, bro.”

 

“WHERE?!”

 

“dunno. she didn’t want to be here.”

 

Papyrus was quiet because if he didn’t do anything and Cassie was with him then Sans must have done something to make her go away. His troublesome brother was far too workaholic. “WHY HAVE YOU NOT FOLLOWED HER?”

 

“too far for me to go.”

 

“IT’S NEVER TOO FAR. I BELIEVE IN YOU SANS!”

 

His brother chuckled hollowly at that. “some places even i can’t get to.”

 

“BUT SHE IS YOUR BITTIE!” Papyrus did not understand. “WHAT MADE HER RUN AWAY FROM YOU?”

 

“i was using our relationship for my research. you know she hates scientists.”

 

Papyrus gasped at his admittance. “WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!”

 

“i thought i was in the right, trying to use our relationship to explain the others and protect us magicals from humans.”

 

“BUT SHE _IS_ HUMAN?”

 

“yeah, i get that now.”

 

“WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE IS?”

 

“no idea. she didn’t tell me much.”

 

He was a shit mate.

 

“IF SHE WENT BACK TO HER FAMILY, THEN SHE’D BE IN EUROPE!”

 

Sans looked at him then, having been slowly writing calculations for the nearly complete CORE reproduction. “…where in europe?”

 

“ENGLAND OR NORTHERN ITALY OR GERMANY!”

 

“what?” Sans blinked. “how do you know this?”

 

“I ASKED.”

 

That slammed into Sans, making him wince. There was too much he didn’t know about you, but you knew about him. Was he _really_ such a bad mate? In honesty, he was beginning to think so. When was the last time he talked to you about your past? How many times had something been flagged in his head to ask you about yourself rather than just enjoy you day to day, in all that you were and did and liked? There was a reason you had preferences, and he hadn’t bothered to find out why you had those.

 

And he’s used you as-

 

He winced.

 

Stars, he really _was_ a shit mate.

 

“SANS! I WILL GO TO EUROPE!”

 

“no.”

 

“I WILL GO TO EUROPE AND FIND HER FAMILY! YOU STAY HERE! I SHALL GET HER BACK!” Papyrus left.

 

Sans blinked again.

 

Well, if you were coming back, it was time to fix some things.

 

He looked back at his work and focused on it. He was on a breakthrough in his work on the CORE all he needed was… He scribbled furiously for the next forty two minutes. Then he grinned, slamming his pencil down. He’d done it. The CORE was powered by magic that transformed into geothermal energy on top of other energies and would create clean energy on the super cheap for all – the problem was that there was far less energy in the air of the town regardless of magic from both bitties and monsters highlighting the air. A problem he’d now rectified if his calculations worked as they should.

 

He sat back and stared at it.

 

He had to imagine your pride of him, knowing he’d completed months of works by wrapping your arms around him, happily laughing by his side, and kissing his temple warmly.

 

The skeleton fucking missed your flesh and softness and human body on him, squidgy and cuddly.

 

Sans wanted your warmth around him.

 

Wanted your snickering and accent and teasing in his ear as you pointed something out and he explained it to you, enjoying your eyes lighting up at the mechanical part of it.

 

Still, he had to prove his worthiness of you.

 

 

 

 

Papyrus left, leaving Sans with Cassie.

 

The two stared at one another, never really having been left with each other much.

 

“You found a way around your CORE problem?”

 

Sans relaxed, having expected scolding from her.

 

Cassie raised a brow, having learnt well from you. “Oh don’t worry, _that disapproval and the arguments come later._ ”

 

He winced.

 

 

 

 

Papyrus left the airport in Venice, grinning exuberantly at all the gawping Italians.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Skeleton?”

 

Papyrus turned and saw a kind looking man, greyed but youthful and-

 

“-----!”

 

“Ivy told me you’d left for Italy, and your times and plane and such.” You reply to his obvious question. “Welcome to Italy, dear brother!”

 

Papyrus meeped, eyes watering.

 

ITALY!

 

“I’ll be sure to go with you to some lessons. As many as it takes for you to feel like a master. You can’t hug me-” You said, pointing at your obvious bittie self ruefully. “-but you can hug my dad, John.”

 

John was swiftly pulled into a hug and swung around.

 

“-----‘S FATHER! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU!”

 

John wheezed as he nodded. “And you too, other brother-in-law? Nephew-in-law? I think something like that? Co-parent?”

 

“NEPHEW IS FINE!”

 

“Nephew Pappy!” John laughed as he was skele-kissed on both cheeks. “Welcome to Italy, I am a chef and will be happy to teach you everything you wish to know! We’ll take you around Italy, show you everything you wish to know and after that, we can talk family business, for now, enjoy Italy for two weeks! The last week can be thought of later.”

 

You jump on Papyrus’ shoulder and kiss his jaw, rubbing his temple bone with affection. “I missed you, skele-bro. I hope, despite our problems as of now, you’ll enjoy Northern Italy and all the foods it has to offer you.”

 

Papyrus nodded, feeling troubled, but accepted this.

 

_Because, regardless-_

 

“LET’S EAT SPAGHETTI!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship may take some time getting back on track. If it even does. What do you guys think will happen?


	59. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst really does send the comments section aflame doesn't it?

 

 

Papyrus’ eyes glimmered at such magnificence before him and when you tested it and your eyes lit up, nodding enthusiastically at him, he cried happy tears.

 

“Paps, this is incredible!” You exclaimed. “The best spaghetti I’ve ever tasted!” You weren’t lying either, because holy shit. This was good. “How’d you get so good so quickly?!”

 

“YOUR FATHER IS AN INCREDIBLE CHEF!”

 

John gave you guys a weak smile. “I… had a lot of free time the last couple years…”

 

You felt your heart go icy at such words, but then pushed them away. _You_ were the one that hadn’t wanted to come home instantly to your father. Was it bad you wished he could have done more, that broiling emotions were still held in you from your past? You and your dad had talked and explained, but… both still hurt. You unable to go home for fear he’d reject you, and him still bitter you didn’t want to go home straight away.

 

But you’d seen him violently flinch at the fact you’d _killed_ hundreds of bitties.

 

And hell, hadn’t that meant you left lots of potentially happy companionships between humans and monsters destroyed?

 

You scratched that from your mind, sourness taking you over.

 

Less _servants_.

 

_‘Or less best friends between two species?’_

 

One felt less serious than the other.

 

You struggled with this thought, stupidly wishing Sans was there to tell you that you did what you could, voice rumbling supportively.

 

But you’d _ran_ from him, hadn’t you?

 

_You fucking cowardly piece of-_

 

You scrapped that from your head with a stern lining of your lips and narrowing of your eyes, munching angrily on the pasta before you.

 

Fucking _Sans_.

 

Fucking _you._

 

Both of you were twats.

 

You shouldn’t have run, but damn if you hadn’t felt like bailing out when he kept trying to _trap_ you. After all that _he’d_ been through, living under that mountain with no way out of the resets and the times with his ‘father’, surely he’d understand not trapping you above all other people you knew?

 

Still, you thought you reconciling with _your_ father was something… it seems there was still some hard feelings flaring about from your lack of going back quick-march, like you purposefully did it to spite him.

 

Tch.

 

You wish he’d…

 

You slowly blink, absently nodding along to something Papyrus was remarking about the food.

 

...But then you realised you wished people understood you without you really explaining your hang-ups, even though the things you were feeling were rather obvious.

 

Feelings felt blatant in whatever circumstance such feelings came from.

 

Stupid.

 

For fucks sake! Your age and still learning the damn obviousness of these things?

 

Would you have felt guilty if your father hadn’t made you feel like so, especially after he’d tried so hard to keep the home life you’d had since before your mother left the same?

 

Unlikely, in all honesty.

 

It was like you couldn’t complain of his treatment of you because you knew he’d always had such a hard time with your bitch of a mother, with having to scrap together money to pay bills, of trying to keep everything normal.

 

But because he had done so, trying to live a fake lie of ‘everything’s fine’, he hadn’t been there. Always working. Never around for any special events. Hard for your adolescent self to think he cared and even now as an adult it was hard to think he’d tried, when to you he’d absolutely _failed._ Because to try keep things normal? That was fucking garbage. And him trying to keep it going had popped your rose coloured bubble of life pretty fucking quickly after you were twelve and swiftly threw yourself into martial arts with the Montgomery’s. It was hard to trust such a person with emotional things when they weren’t there to understand and had concerns of their own and their own life that barely had you included despite saying _you were their whole world_.

 

You hadn’t gone back for him, you’d gone back for the Montgomery’s.

 

You and your dad?

 

You really weren’t a close family.

 

It sucked, but it was true. When he was around you weren’t and when you were he wasn’t. You easily recalled the amount of sleepovers you had at friends’ houses you’d made the Training Hall and how your dad had pushed you to try and set up more. You remembered sleeping around your place about two or three nights a week while the rest was around other people’s places. You always ignored the adults eyes looking at each other knowingly, pityingly. So you’d taken it upon yourself to ask Uncle Monty –Ivy’s dad- for a job as a teacher and that began your life as one of them permanently.

 

The martial artist had pretty much adopted you then, giving puppy eyes to his wife which you’d then copied whole-heartedly and Barbara had given into her husband with a wave of her hand, exasperated.

 

Your father had said nothing until _weeks_ later, wondering where you’d been, nervous.

 

You’d stared. And there was the astounding thought that _your father was weak_.

 

Even more so in light of your recent events. Where you would battle and rip and bite and scrap your way to survival and victory, this man had turned in on himself, became small and shell of his former kinder self.

 

You abruptly felt like jerking back in disgust.

 

All of a sudden you wanted to go back to America with Papyrus.

 

At least then you could solve shit with arguments! Your dad wasn’t the type for such things.

 

And this faking _exhausted_ you.

 

Because you couldn’t get rid of these feelings and maybe… maybe you got why you couldn’t go back to dad. After the slavery. His weakness would pull you down.

 

But to want Sans immediately?

 

You kicked yourself and mentally told yourself to pussy the fuck up.

 

You’d be back.

 

You snorted.

 

Let him _fucking stew_.

 

“Hey Paps! Wanna go to Scotland with me?”

 

“YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sans and Cassie next :D


	60. The Bridging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, 60 chapters?! To think I started this back in September and it's nearly December already!!
> 
> Also there's a gin advent calendar I really want and I might get. Just sayin' haha!

 

 

Sans was pacing, unable to help his sour mood and growling disposition.

 

His mate and brother had run off on him, that’s what his instincts were telling him, and they deserved to be dragged back to him so he knew where they were at all times. He would have them submit to him, as apology for making their Alpha worry needlessly. He needed to know _they were okay_. He’d never been without each of them since he had them as his. Were they okay? Was Paps being treated right despite his skeleton body? Were you also okay? Were you both being treated right? He had to calm himself.

 

“Sans, they’re fine.” Cassie stressed to him for the nth time.

 

Papyrus had explained to her what he was doing by leaving her here, what he hoped she could accomplish with his brother.

 

“they dare to leave, me, _us_ -”

 

“I thought you were all ‘seeking penance’ or something?”

 

Sans growled low and turned to the blonde. “yeah, but it’s hard to differentiate my instincts right now, kid.”

 

“If you want my sis back then you’re gonna have to try harder. You used her in your research even though you know she hates scientists. That’s pretty much ultimate betrayal to her, y’know.”

 

He snarled.

 

Cassie reared back.

 

Sans twitched as he looked at her from the corner of his sockets before looking away and pacing again. He needed to keep a reign on his overwhelming emotions to stop from having the bittie fearful of him. And because bitties were almost like kid-monsters, he felt _terrible_. But you just drove him _insane_ sometimes; lust, worry, overprotectiveness. Any of those feelings set him off like this, otherwise he thought himself pretty laid back what with spouting puns and jokes and enjoying his downtime with laughs with his favourite people. He sighed out, looking back at Cassie. “you’re not used to me like this, so i’m sorry you have to see me in such a way.”

 

“No, it’s…” Uncomfortable, Cassie wanted to say, but also didn’t. She didn’t know how _you_ dealt with this state of Sans and were happy with it, but you seemed able to and actually wanting to.

 

Did you always deal with this?

 

That felt… not _excruciating_ but _close enough_.

 

Cassie felt you may deserve better.

 

Who always wants arguments in their life, after all?

 

“Does, ----- deal with this?”

 

“…yeah.”

 

“Wow. Sans, I like ya, you’re my older bro, but honestly, I would hate you if I was -----. Relationships aren’t stressful if they’re good ones. What the hell is wrong with you? Both of you? You shouldn’t be putting this bullshit on her, and you shouldn’t have to deal with these instincts on your own without a lot more stability from your people before starting a relationship,” Cassie stated, matured for her age. “You should both be happy… not _this_.”

 

It wasn’t surprising she was like this with Papyrus for a partner.

 

But she’d learnt a lot more acceptance, kindness and love since being with him.

 

Sans stared, then nodded in understanding. She needed their alphas to be strong so she wouldn’t feel unsafe He understood this, instincts wishing to protect. “don’t worry, we’ll be safe together soon,” He promised.

 

Cassie sighed. “Listen, I think you’re one of the coolest people I know, which is why, despite both your crazy hang ups, I think both of you deserve each other. Something about you guys is just _right._ ” Cassie shrugged when she saw him look at her. “I do, so stop worrying and start making things right between you.”

 

“heh, it’ll be fine.”

 

“Sans, you’re just trying to keep me happy aren’t you?” Cassie narrowed her eyes, looking peculiarly like his brother in that moment of time. “S’not gonna work like that pal. You don’t think Paps takes that do you?” She saw him ruefully shake his head. “Exactly; so why’d you think it’s gonna work on me, ah? You took me in, and I’ve learnt everything about you two skellies that I could and what I’ve gleaned from -----‘s words. You and your mate may be the protectors, but me and Paps? We listen. A lot.” She saw him watch her completely. “We just want you two happy. You fucked up and you know it.”

 

Sans was quiet. “so… what do you think i should do?”

 

“Give her time, but not too much. Like shit, there’s giving time, and there’s just not caring, you know?” Cassie said rhetorically. “Her and Paps have been gone for what, two weeks? One more and then we should go to her.”

 

Sans nodded slowly.

 

“Hey, can you tell me about that science stuff again?”

 

“ya mean chemistry and bohr and his atom compared to what we know now?”

 

Cassie grinned and held her arms up. He picked her up as she remarked, “Yeah that. Hey… d’you think a bittie could do chemistry? Or maybe let me in on what you do? ----- says she likes the mechanical part of what you do, but when she said chemistry stuff… I guess I got interested?”

 

Sans was beyond happy to have another scientist in the family. “really? you should join me on a job of mine; i’ll teach ya.”

 

“Really?! Oh Sans! I’d love to learn! Would you really?!”

 

“course i’ll teach ya. you and me got more interest in that than papas or kitten do. i need backup in some way.” He joked.

 

Cassie nodded, grinning as she held onto his phalanges for balance. “I should have come to you earlier with this stuff.”

 

“sorry. i ain’t paid you the attention you shoulda got, kiddo.”

 

“S’okay. I prefer paps company anyway.”

 

“i’d say ouch but then i like my mate _more_ , so…” Sans shrugged and the two of them grinned at each other, coming to an understanding after so long.

 

“So, can we go do science stuff? Like explosions or whatever?”

 

“You want explosions?” Sans asked, grinning. “how’d you like ta see some craziness today?”

 

“Bring it on!!”

 

 

 

 

 


	61. The Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case: Twins = Ivy's younger siblings.

“Whoa!” The Montgomery twins cried when they saw the gigantic skeleton, bug-eyed and awed. “You’re like one of those dinosaur exhibit things! COOL!”

 

Papyrus merely blinked, grin locked on face. “DINOSAUR?”

 

“Matt, you little shit, don’t be rude,” You barked, but your small voice always seemed squeaky this size. The seventeen year old grinned at you cheekily, eyes twinkling as you slid down Papyrus’ arm and landed in his open palm with your arms crossed and a _look_ on your face all your students knew well. He shrugged at you easily, having never lost the troublemaking flair he and his brother both had since kids as Matt and Tom dragged Papyrus and your gear in excitedly.

 

Suddenly Papyrus found himself in a gigantic hug by a sweaty man that looked like the two young human males, noting you hugging Dylan’s neck, sighing happily at the strong pulse you could feel. “Welcome to my Training Hall! Welcome back, -----!” He pulled back and flared his hands out hospitably., grinning “You just missed me whaling on Lachlan again. I’m really good for an ego killer.” He directed the last part at Papyrus, winking at the curious skeleton who nodded. He was happy not to have to duck his head so as not to smack his skull on the ceiling. Dylan noted that with a widening grin. “All our rooms are tall, we had this home remade for us.”

 

The Training Hall was humungous, bigger than you recalled. One half of the room was up some stairs and you could see the top halves of fighters who were doing basic stuff while the room Papyrus was dragged into had a masters lesson going on several feet away.

 

“Oooh…” You murmured, looking at all the bright and shinies, eye wide as you clung to Dylan. “Uncle, this is amazing! How’d you get Mama Monty saying yes?” Then you smirk. “I bet it’s something kinky.”

 

Dylan held his hand out, amused.

 

You jumped into it.

 

Very trustingly, Papyrus noted, watching you change into the version he always thought you’d be only around the skeleton family.

 

Something in him wanted to grab you back, because he didn’t want you _leaving_ them to stay _here_.

 

…But you looked so happy!

 

“Paps! What’cha think, bonie-bro?”

 

“IT IS A MARVEL TO BEHOLD! I CAN SEE WHY YOU LOVE IT HERE!” He really could, there was this energy here that you carried with you, nothing like magic, but some sort of charisma all these artists had. “IT MAKES ME WISH TO BRING UNDYNE HERE!”

 

Dylan cocked his head. “Undyne? She’s the Captain of the Royal Guard, right?” He asked curiously, thinking.

 

The skeleton gasped as he looked at Dylan, finally gaining some less focused students attention that there was a monster in the room. “YOU KNOW UNDYNE?!” He called as the students began elbowing each other and nodding at him. “SHE IS MY BESTIE AND ROYAL GUARD TEACHER!”

 

Dylan’s eyes lit up. “You fight? Great! Would you like to spar with one of our own?”

 

That brought a murmur, excited.

 

The students all wanted to know what a monster could do.

 

“THAT WOULD BE VERY FUN! YES PLEASE!” He turned to you and held his hand out, smiling brightly when you jumped on it. “WHAT DO YOU THINK, -----?”

 

You jittered with energy, bouncing on the balls of your feet, wanting to see Papyrus win. “Yeah, have fun! You’ll do great!” You enthused, grinning.

 

Papyrus handed you over to your adoptive uncle and jumped into the ring. An advanced opponent joined him, and the monster noted he was nervous. “HUMAN! LET US HAVE A MAGNIFICENT BATTLE! WE SHALL BOTH SHINE! AND THEN WE DINE ON MY SPAGHETTI!”

 

The student choked, thinking it a euphemism as everyone laughed.

 

“He actually means it,” You pipe up loudly when the laughs died and the two spar partners stopped looking embarrassed and confused. “Papyrus does the best spaghetti after getting taught in Italy!” You remark proudly grinning as said Master Spaghettore puffed up happily, hands on hips. “He is the wonderful, the fabulous, the glorious, MASTER SPAGHETTORE ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS!”

 

“NYEH HEH HEEEEEH!”

 

Dylan loved it, gleefully beginning a chant of “MAS-TER SPAGHET-TORE! MAS-TER SPAGHET-TORE!” around the hall, making the human opponent huff at them all.

 

 

 

Papyrus was a damn good fighter – but he had easy opponents.

 

You sighed, slumping on the bench on a sports bag of someone near the back, wishing you could fight against him. You handed him a bottle of water, hefting it up and he thanked you loudly, swigging it all in one go. You smirk a little, lazy and familiar. You already felt about ten times better then you had at your fathers place by simply being here, and with Papyrus being loved by your beloved Uncle Dylan and even Mama Monty taking him under her wing (even with a seven-odd feet difference), you were even happier for it. You just needed Cassie and Sans here.

 

You sigh.

 

Fathers.

 

It was time to go hash it out, bitch, whatever with Sans.

 

Not only were you missing him, but your instincts were telling you to protect him.

 

You scowl.

 

“Listen, fucking instincts, I will protect Sans. I swear on my magic I will. I just don’t have to be happy about it, got it?” You felt something violently bubble in you, something empty, dark, yet everything at once and you instinctively focus on the new feeling. It is cold, but hot, massive and yet nothing, six-dimensional and yet so 2D. You don’t understand it.

 

It… it _reminds_ you of something.

 

_“Power, death or control. Whether you have it or want it, that’s what it means.”_

 

Who’d…?

 

Mama.

 

Mama had said that once before.

 

But then you recalled it, that tiny little sliver in your brain.

 

Hadn’t there been blips and dots of black on all the tops, even if hidden or microscopic?

 

It **grasped** you.

 

_You have been heard._

 

You could understand it.

 

And then you felt it.

 

That telltale stretching.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Scotlandia haha!
> 
> My my. What is happening?


	62. The Whiskies

You were normal sized again.

 

For a moment, no one had a clue what to do, completely stunned, and then some students shouted in surprise.

 

Papyrus flinched at the barrage of noise, automatically summoning a bone for protection, which quietened everyone down in an instance.

 

But only for an instance.

 

Loud excited shouting echoed harshly through the group until Dylan opened his mouth to-

 

“ **QUIET!** ”

 

Everyone snapped their heads to the beautiful blonde woman in a business suit, looking primed to perfection and gripping onto the rail of a walkway with white knuckled hands.

 

Barbara Montgomery glowered down at them all from an upper level, having come out from a study. “What is this _ridiculous_ amount of noise for?!” Knowing she’d instantly get a round of indescribable, obscure human-like sounds, she snapped out impatiently, “George! Answer!”

 

“Our fellow Sifu here just turned from bittie to human again.”

 

“I was _always human_ , thank you,” You snap, glaring at him. “Auntie Babbie, I uh…” You look down.

 

“Dylan! Bring our girl up here!” The Matriarch bossed her husband about, “We need a drink!” Then she walked off, everyone easily hearing her semi-mumbled, “Or at least I know I do.”

 

“C’mon, little love.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and guided you up.

 

You snag Papyrus’ hand on the way. “Paps, no need for more bones than just your usual.”

 

“AHA-HA… HA… YOU ARE RIGHT.”

 

The three of you walk on and finally get to the study, where Barbara looks at the skeleton and asks, “Do you drink, Papyrus?”

 

“I AM NOT IN THE HABIT OF IT, BUT THANK YOU.”

 

You can’t help but keep staring at your hands.

 

“-----! THOSE REMIND ME OF SOMETHING. SOMEONE I ONCE KNEW.”

 

“You got those just now?” You nod at your adoptive aunt. “What did you do differently do you think?”

 

“I know what I did. I get how to be a normal sized mage again.” You explained that bitties needed their monster, then they needed to swear to protect them. “And that’s it. Two things. Well, there is the magic thing. I don’t know if you can just swear to protect them or need something for it. I mean, the way I got it… Papyrus, has Cassie touched your SOUL?”

 

He flushed a bright orange in his cheeks. “NO! THAT WOULD MEAN WE’D BE MATES! WE DO NOT WISH FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!”

 

“So we need something else perhaps?” You murmur to yourself, frowning. “What would that possibly be if not their bittie partners SOUL?”

 

Barbara handed you a glass of whiskey. “Here, drink. Helps the creative side flow if you want to ponder more on it. As it is, I’m hoping you’re alright. Do you feel unwell from it?”

 

“Only as much as a break up hurts, auntie. The changing into normal sized isn’t the first time it happened and nothing felt different.” It’s just that this time came with an oath, the Void seems to be _alive_ in which you’d casually just been _stepping through it_ and now some weird language had been transcribed on your brain. You rub your temples, feeling a headache coming on. Really, you wish you could breakdown and cry this new thing out, but you’d toughened up far too much. The past four years of bittieness had done that to you.

 

‘ _Well, to the bitterness of bittieness, I guess._ ’ You knocked the whiskey back, shuddering at the burn. You place it back on the table. “At least I’m big again.”

 

Dylan looked at them recognising you might want an older woman to speak to. “I’ll leave to guys to it.”

 

“Ah, uncle I…” You sigh and then slowly begin talking about your time in the arena, what you’d done, who you’d killed, the things you’d done. You talk about how scientists poked and prodded you, disregarded anything you said, pleaded for help escaping and were ignored, owners told by scientists to starve you to see if anything happened (which you now guessed would be about magic) and put to extremes before you collapsed. You didn’t trust those sorts of scientists. Sans had been physics and mechanics and chemistry- that you could take.

 

Like oranges and lemons, both citrus, but certainly different.

 

You frown.

 

Something like that anyway. To you it was a difference and that’s what mattered.

 

“Dad, he…”

 

A firm hand clapped your shoulder, making you jolt your face to him. “Your father is spineless. You did what you could. You did the right thing to save yourself. Don’t think about the rest of those what if’s or buts or anything like that.”

 

You didn’t cry about your new duty but by fuck did you cry over this. The sheer relief that flooded you as your throat clogged and your eyes burned and then you were hugged tight and you sobbed into his arms. “Thank you! I tried, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou I, dad, he, I just wanted him to say that _to me_ -”

 

“Shh…” Dylan began rocking you, strong body gently moving from side to side as you wept big ugly sobs into his sweaty post-workout chest. He murmured comforting nothings into your ear and you didn’t know how long you stood there crying before Papyrus joined you both and picked you two up. He hugged tight enough to crack your back his need to comfort was so strong and then yelped in complete horror, dropping you both.

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO-”

 

You ungainly got up, staring at the skeleton before turning to each other and then stupid grins lit your faces and you cried with laughter.

 

Papyrus had no clue what to do as Barbara rolled her eyes in exasperated fondness and topped up the drink, pushing it to you when she caught your eyes.

 

You take it and knock that back, feeling just so much more light-hearted.

 

“Hm, Auntie Babbie, you’ll have to try Grillby’s Mushtato Whiskey.”

 

“Grillby’s Mushtato Whiskey?”

 

“Yeah, Ivy’s monster.”

 

Barbara’s eyes rose. “Oh really?”

 

“You… didn’t know?”

 

“I do now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to throw your bestie under the bus, Reader, damn. Apologies for delays! It's mid-terms time. Joy of joys. Hoping you're all doing well, however! A couple of you are ill - even I got a head cold and am unhappily all bunged up - so keep warm people!!


	63. The Cuisine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for this :P

 

You go over to Papyrus, who’d summoned a bone for the youngest of the Montgomery kids to play around with, the four year old Nina. Cute little thing with freckles and the shiniest blue eyes and reddish curly hair in pigtails, Papyrus had fallen in love with the little girl and was cooing over her.

 

Everyone did.

 

Nina was an adorable little doll and beginning to learn martial arts like the rest of her family did at that age. She’d been grabbing Papyrus and smacking the bones when she met him, making the skeleton pout and Nina giggle but then when she’d sat against him after being told off by Barbara to ‘be nice’, she’d slowly grown complacent and sleepy, his magic always being loving and child-like in nature and thrumming from his bones and making her feel safe and secure. He had a way of doing that to those around him. From then on, she’d idolised the skeleton and followed him when in sight.

 

“Hey Paps, you’ve tried some traditional Italian fare.”

 

He turned to her, keeping the child in sight, just in case, though he had enough control that if it should hit something too hard it’d disappear. “IT WAS DELICIOUS!”

 

“So how about some traditional Scottish foodstuffs?”

 

Papyrus lit up.

 

You put your bag down, unzipping and taking out the items. “Here!” You plonk down a bunch of tupperware. “First, try some shortbread.”

 

Nina instantly came over. “Mm! Mm! Sis! Can I have some?!”

 

The first time she called you that you’d wondered at it, because she’d never been old enough to recognise you, but then she’d seen Matt and Tom reacting to you like they would Marcus, and they called you sis, so she easily took you on as another sibling. Most of the Training Hall in some way were connected. Cousins and friend of cousins or neighbours or other such links. Lots of times they came over for dinner and Nina was well socialised by then.

 

“Oh, I thought you’d come sniffing over.” You tease and at the puppy eyes you turn to Papyrus. “Has Nina been a good girl?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“HMMM…” Papyrus played along, looked at Nina in fake thought and she began to jiggle up and down putting hands together and lacing fingers. “I DON’T KNOW…”

 

“B-But bro-rus!”

 

“Bro-rus?” You look at Papyrus who flushed proudly.

 

“AH SHE HAS BEEN GOOD THEN!”

 

“Yay!”

 

You smirk lightly and roll your eyes playfully. “You’re going to be a push over daddy-” You close your mouth snappily, but when Paps blinked at you curiously, you went on. “Sorry, I…”

 

“IT’S OKAY. NINA! LET US TRY THE SHORTBREAD!” They both picked one up, Nina more swiftly than Papyrus, and then ate it. “THIS IS VERY TASTY! I HEARTILY APPROVE!”

 

“Now try some of this…” You held out the Haggis that you personally liked. Nina scrunched her nose up but Papyrus gamely took some and tried it.

 

He paused.

 

You smirk as he stares at you.

 

“WHAT IS IT?”

 

“Offel.”

 

“IT IS VERY RICH.”

 

“Yup. You like it?”

 

“I DON’T KNOW?” He asked, and you snickered at his helpless expression. “I LIKE IT BUT I DON’T THINK I WANT TOO MUCH OF IT.”

 

“Glad you do though. Most people don’t like the thought of it. Here, have some Tablet.” You opened the next box that Nina was all too happy to scramble to it. She munched happily and Papyrus took that as a good sign. Funnily enough, he looked at bit unhappy. “Not a fan?”

 

“TOO SWEET FOR ME!”

 

“Scots like strong stuff. Haggis, Scottish Tablet, whisky, black pudding. Oh, I forgot the black pudding! Damn. Next time. Still,” you say with a shrug, and then bring out Black Bun, Colcannon that Marcus had made for himself as no one really ate it, Scotch pies and a few others, including a few drinks. Surprisingly, Papyrus was surprisingly _very fond_ of Glenfiddich.

 

Seriously.

 

Your thoughts on Papyrus do-good goodie-two-shoes had been smashed. He’d licked his teeth with an orange tongue both of you humans couldn’t help but find innocently fascinating as it was translucent and glowing and had sat back to take it in. He questioned your whisky knowledge after that, wondering about the different types and you’d tried to recall as much info as you could.

 

You wondered if you’d ruined Papyrus or made him better.

 

Either way, you and Papyrus had a trip booked to Grillby’s when you said about his whiskeys there.

 

Hey, you were happy to have another whiskey lover in the pub with Ivy- company and debate would be great!

 

You really hadn’t imagined it to be Papyrus.

 

Huh.

 

Good for him.

 

“Hey Papyrus!” The twins came in and picked him up and were about to drag him off, “Oh nice, shortbread! Anyway, let’s go spar! We want to do magic dodging training with you again!”

 

Oh yes, Papyrus was well liked in the Montgomery Training Hall. Even if it was just to get in on seeing him do magic, the students all liked being around him. He was honest, enthusiastic and always giving words of belief in them and they pushed themselves to do better. He had the same natural jocularity as Sifu Dylan did, wide eyes and smiles for all. Papyrus pretty much hadn’t been left alone, always with someone and sparring, and he was relishing in the attention. Though a couple times he liked to be away from it, and that was when he went to you.

 

Your authority given in the Hall made sure he wouldn’t be bothered, or he happily babysat Nina if he couldn’t find you.

 

Papyrus looked at you beseechingly and you raised a brow at him. “Want to stay?”

 

“I DO. PERHAPS ANOTHER TIME?”

 

They pouted at him childishly.

 

The twins really liked the guy and wanted to hang around him, actually thinking of him as another older siblings.

 

“We’ll go out somewhere, just us lot.”

 

The perked up, even Papyrus.

 

“Now go train!”

 

“Yes Sifu!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamefully, I must admit, I am starting to lose interest in this fandom from being so busy and finding other stories from other fandoms that greatly entertain me. Hopefully I will finish this soon enough.


	64. The Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit 40K+ views. You guys are incredible! x

 

 

 

 

You were staring at the back of your hands blankly.

 

A hole on each of them.

 

You could see right to the ground.

 

You flipped your hands over, looking at your palms, wiggling them.

 

Normal skin, nothing to be seen through.

 

You flip them back over.

 

Holes.

 

Over again.

 

Normal.

 

Again.

 

Holes.

 

You drop it and sigh out haggardly, running fingers through your hair.

 

You didn’t get it. But yes, you’d given in and said you’d do it, you’d protect Sans as the magical curse of bittieness required you to do. He was your monster, your male, your mate. You did miss him as much as it bothered you to admit to yourself. You hated the fact that he’d hid all this shit from you, but it was also true that you’d still protect him and would blip to his side in the blink of an eye if he was in trouble or in pain or near death. You couldn’t help it. People could be discarded to you, but you swore loyalty to the death for those you adored.

 

And he was one of them, that lucky fucking piece of shit bag of bones.

 

He didn’t even deserve to be, you felt, but not deserving and still getting it were two different things.

 

It was midday in Scotland, and likely to be four or something in the morning over where Sans and Cassie were, but you had the feeling he was awake. You went to the computer in the guest room, smiling softly at the sounds of Papyrus learning a martial art with masters in his usual exuberant manner, and booted up the computer. Sans had your Skype. You’d used it a couple times with Ivy when you wanted to ask her something quickly if Sans left the computer on in his room. You logged into it and nod knowingly as you saw him online but clearly not paying attention, likely doing blueprints.

 

You smile lightly at the thought and then call him.

 

He didn’t pick up straight away but before you could have second doubtful thoughts and stop the call, he’d picked up.

 

Sans had a growly look on his oiled up face, suspicious and protective at whoever was on the line, but his eye sockets widened upon seeing you on the screen. “ _kitten?_ ”

 

“Hello Sans. You’ve been working through the night, haven’t you?”

 

“… _yer normal sized. after three weeks._ ”

 

Your lips pursed. “I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt that you will not be putting this in your folder and-”

 

“ ** _w h o t h e f u c k t o u c h e d y o u?!_** ”

 

“No one.” You snapped, staring him down, knowing his instincts had gone into overdrive. “I’m going to try something here. Your magic.”

 

Because you could feel it in you, Sans magic, like you could feel the promise of your sworn oath in the holes in the backs of your hands.

 

He was yours to protect.

 

Sans shook his head worriedly when he got what you were about to do. “don’t-”

 

“Don’t worry, Sans-”

 

You blipped through the void.

 

He catches you as you tumble down onto him.

 

“-I would happily protect the _little Judge of Time and Space.”_ Then you blink and he freezes his stunned gaze on your lips as odd chattering skims your thoughts and goes, a whole new load of phonological sounds thrumming in your head. “Where did that come from? What was that… language? _Was_ it a language?”

 

“yeah, -----, it was.” His hold tightens on you as he then spies the backs of your hands. He snarled, furious. “what’s that bastard _done_ , kitten?!”

 

You look at them dismissively before looking away to the familiar bed in the room. “Well, after swearing to protect you, I got big, apparently permanently, and now I have these. So whoever you’re talking about, that bastard has seemingly done me a favour…”

 

He growls lowly, holding you against him and rubbing against you, needing his scent on you.

 

Who the hell were all these males?

 

Human, no magic,

 

Papyrus from you travelling on him, but two main ones.

 

Even if one was more faded.

 

“Or was it really a favour? This is part of the curse bitties have,” You hum, crossing arms and thinking in the cradle of his. When he pulled you closer and reactively bit your neck to hold you to him, you twitched and swiftly left his hold. “Oh no no, buddy. We have shit to deal with.”

 

Sans lowly growled at the emptiness in his arms. “we can do it when we’re touching.”

 

You **wanted** his touch.

 

You pushed that aside but didn’t get a chance to debate this as his magic washed over you and dazed you, having not felt it in so long. So long? Hadn’t it only been two-ish weeks? His magic was warm, protective and loving; a reach from the normal way it simply blanked your mind. You felt like you should be angry at the sudden understanding he’d been using his magic and nuzzling to calm you, but then animalistic ways and Sans went hand in hand, and if it calmed his mate so they could be calm together, he was going to use it and feel no guilt for it. This wasn’t something bother arguing about.

 

It was like telling you to not react in a fight by standing up and being violent.

 

You’d always do it. That was you.

 

He’d always try to calm his mate and growl at the loss of you.

 

Sans would always do it. It was him.

 

So instead of being morally ‘I’m damn well able to be without you’ which you were, _so_ completely… you decided to tolerate his instinctual needs and lessened your aggressive pose, opening your arms, sighing.

 

Sans swiftly snagged you to him and went to the bed, burrowing under the multiple covers (you were a cover and pillow addict) and exhaled, supremely relieved.

 

“now we can talk, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie, I finally updated! Ha! Am taking the time to refresh myself befor eI go back to uni, so this break may spawn a few more chapters for this fic!
> 
> Does this mean good things or bad things for reader? Has she accepted him or not? Dun dun dun!


	65. The Scientist

 

You begin strongly. “Sans, I-”

 

“i missed you,” He breathed

 

You frown. “Sans, don’t try and guilt trip me or make me feel bad.”

 

“wasn’t meant to, but if it works…” He took the elbow to his ribs gamely, noting it was a little harsher than normal and chuckled with a grimace. “can’t help it. you left. -----, promise me you won’t leave again. i already got rid of a bunch of fools. ones like that one at the picnic that one time.”

 

“Sans.” You frown, a little stunned at the thought he’d killed people over you. You wanted to scold, or freak out or tell him he was stupid for doing so but instead what came out was, “I trust you left no evidence leading to us?”

 

A dangerous smirk littered his fangs as they parted and he preened a little, bones of his spine clicking strongly as he made himself look bigger for you.

 

“Good.”

 

Sans rumbled a growling purr at your approval and settled back with you there, pleased.

 

His mate was back.

 

He simply enjoyed you there for a moment, soft and fleshy and warm on his cool bones.

 

You were also happy in the hold, the darkness around you of early February reminding you how early it was here and making you feel sleepy and protected in his hold.

 

“i talked to asgore.”

 

You roused, having dozed against him. “Oh?”

 

“he gave me all of gasters things. was teaching cassie chemistry when she asked where i got my love of science from. s’innocent question, but it still got me growly.” He rubbed at your scalp when you rose and gave him a scowl at daring to behave in such a way to your skeleton sister. “heh. don’t worry, i know me- i went away after leaving her at grillbz with v.”

 

You nodded at that, approving as you settled.

 

“mama bear, huh?”

 

“I hope you treated her well?”

 

“like a _teachers pet._ ”

 

You snort and slump back onto him, not yet wanting to bring up the arguing of science stuff. “Right.”

 

“he was sorry, but i kept him on the tip between getting some forgiveness and shunning him.”

 

“Dick move,” Your remarked, but it came out a little more amused than scolding when he was proud of himself and you said nothing, butting your nose up into his jawbone once.

 

The skeleton huffed out without emotion but nuzzled back, finding that he wanted to preen you as he pawed phalanges through your hair. It’d been a damn challenge to give you the space he mentally knew you deserve to get, trusting that you’d come back to him even if his instincts snarled and threw its own version of a hissy fit at you not being around when he desired it. It was a lesson in patience rather than cultivating guilt. He knew that what he did would have you angry, but in no way did he regret trying to solve the problem of bitties. It may mostly be his need to _know_ and his sense of pride at being able to care for you best unlike anyone else, but it was also partly (if a lot smaller a part) trying to help bitties be freed.

 

Though…

 

Yeah…

 

…It really was mainly his scientific mind and pride at work.

 

He was the best damn Royal Scientist there was when it came to monster magic and the physics and chemistry that came with it.

 

That Alphys could match him and surpass him in biology and robotics had gotten to him from the time he found out about bitties existing, slowly but surely drawing him back from being just a guy that sold hotcats (which sold amazingly well thankyouverymuch) and did dead end jobs to getting back into his science life. And it became worse- swiftly taking up the long offered official position as Royal Scientist on the first day he saw you.

 

He’d never wanted to be one again after the time with Gaster but the thought of knowing all about another sort of magic, human magic, in these tiny creatures? That had his science mind mixing with his challenging instincts when he’d found you and had a need to prove he was best for you so you’d be _his_.

 

Of course, you probably should have known that to be impressed, but, well, he always was secretive.

 

Years of practise would do that.

 

Especially when it could harm his own pack.

 

He very slowly explained this to you, minus the scientific competitiveness that’d surely only serve to piss you off.

 

Not that you didn’t already see it. You’d seen when Alphys had come over and talked nerd with Sans and how sometimes they’d tried to one up each other. Ivy’s big bro had been like that from time to time with his pharmacy chemistry stuff. You took that all in, saying nothing for the moment. Then you sigh and shift away. “Listen, I just want to take this in and think it over, come to terms with it. Because if you’ve done this secretive shit in the mountain, done it again here, probably done it with other things then hell, you’re gonna do it again sometime in the future. That’s you.” You get up, not looking at him as he follows instantly.

 

Sans eyelights watched you carefully, taking in your blank look. His instincts growl in him, demanding he hold you here. “not much of a _show and tell_ kinda guy, me.”

 

“Then it’s not enough to get me back. You’ve broken my trust Sans.” You shove your hands into your pockets. You take out the old phone you borrowed from one of the twins. “It’s the third. Papyrus and I will be back within the week, probably Thursday.”

 

It was Sunday he knew.

 

Too long.

 

But your human magic could propel you halfway across the world if you wished.

 

Sans couldn’t follow that without exhausting himself into a magical coma.

 

He nodded, barely grinning. “stay safe, mate.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I have a couple more in me for now. :) Close to Christmas now! I only really feel xmassy about this time haha!


	66. The Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!

You hang out with Papyrus, taking him to the museum with the twins who teased you both when you grabbed the skeletons hand when he tried to jump on one of the dinosaurs proclaiming it to be some sort of cousin and entwined your phalanges. You’d merely raised a brow at their sibling ribbing and then raised up and kissed Papyrus on the cheek, remarking, “Come on bonie-bro, let’s go check that one out,” and dragged him to the next one, twiddling your fingers over your shoulder and smirking at the good natured sigh of losing they gave. The rest of the day was good.

 

Though you had to convince the old, _old_ museum security guard that no, you weren’t stealing one of ‘the displays’, and no, you weren’t taking ‘the display’ for a walk either.

 

Papyrus took it good naturedly though, and as his voice was loud, you were glad the old man had hearing aids out of battery, lest he get a heart attack or something. You swiftly dragged Papyrus away when Matt helpfully got his attention and asked about some random Roman pottery you all happened to be next to. You guided him over to the benches in a deserted part of the food hall of the museum, taking your bag off and start bringing out tupperwares of food when you sat down. The twins would come out in fifteen minutes.

 

“MY LAZY BROTHER HAS TEXTED ME AND PROVED FOR ONCE HE’S NOT BEEN LAZY. WILL WONDERS NEVER CEASE!”

 

You snort at the slight sarcasm in his tone, a characteristic carried over by hanging out with Cassie too much.

 

Cassie was good for him. He seemed a bit more grounded down here instead of with his heads in the clouds of his own self-stated grandeur.

 

“HE’S RECREATED THE CORE! FINALLY!”

 

You raised your stare to steel it on him, surprised. “That thing he’s been doing for months, right? The previous scientists’ work?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Huh. Good for him.” You smile because as much as you two were at odds right now, you were unbelievably glad he’d been able to recreate Gaster’s CORE. He’d been working on it _so hard_ … You wished you weren’t at odds so you could hug and kiss him in congratulations, proud of his accomplishments. He deserved this at least. You sigh, knowing you were pissed off at him and had your trust slammed into by him, but also knew that you were happy he was able to complete it. For this, he did deserve compliments and any accolades he could receive. No one had been able to re-make Gaster’s Core in over two hundred years. It was odd to think your husband was over two hundred years old, but it never bothered you, honestly.

 

Damn it all, but you just hated that after weeks of his betrayal you still wanted the best for him.

 

You sigh out, shoving hands into pockets of Ivy’s jacket.

 

Stupid.

 

Papyrus rubbed your back, getting it.

 

“I’M GLAD YOU’RE WITH HIM! YOU DON’T TAKE THIS STUFF LYING DOWN! HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE, OR HE WOULD RUN RIOT.”

 

You chuckle.

 

Sounded about right. Your mate was powerful. He was meant to be. He protected all monsterkind as the Judge of Time and Space, as was his creative purpose. He’d gone through some serious shit to help monsterkind. You wanted to help him with that. Your bittie instincts rose up in you _to_ help him constantly. It pissed you off, but you were slowly getting to the point that, well, how could you go against them if he didn’t?

 

But Sans had experience with controlling himself and you just plain didn’t.

 

Stupid Sans. Stupid you. Bah.

 

This was just gruelling now.

 

You chomped into your sandwich and swallowing before muttering, “He pisses me off, but I want this over with so we go back to good terms again and I can kick him or something- buuuut if I just give in, then he doesn’t get the seriousness of it.”

 

“HM. IT’S NOT BAD TO WANT YOUR RELATIONSHIP BACK. BUT I KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN’T JUST LET HIM HAVE HIS WAY.”

 

Okay, cool, you concurred.

 

“AND HE SHOULDN’T BE ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTS WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE. HE IS TOO SECRETIVE. I DID NOT KNOW HE WAS DOING THIS.”

 

Agreed.

 

“BUT THEN, THIS IS HARD ON YOU BOTH. I CAN SEE THIS.”

 

You sigh. “Yeah.”

 

“HE MISSES YOU. HE MAKES SURE I TEXT HIM THAT YOU’RE HAPPY AND SAFE. OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS LOOKING AFTER YOU!” The skeleton declared confidently.

 

“You’re a wise skeleton, Paps. Thank you.”

 

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME! HUMAN?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you like a hug?”

 

You grimaced, then nodded. “Yeah, bro-paps, I would.”

 

 

 

 

Sans grinned up at his machine, pleased with himself. Gaster's notes had been a bit unusual mechanistically, with some odd extra unnecessarily there, but it had certainly helped to complete the machine. He’d made it more streamlined, smaller, and certainly more powerful. It had to be, considering they weren’t surrounded by magic, and nor had the barrier been re-erected to suction power from like Gaster had previously done. Sans was about 98% sure Gaster was trying to break the barrier by literally sucking the power out of it, but knowing Gaster it could be anything. He’d have to try that, actually, a bittie making a barrier and seeing how long it could last.

 

He sighed, only to have Cassie rub his temporal bone comfortingly from his hood. “You did good, Sans, she’ll be proud of you.”

 

“she hates this stuff.”

 

“You sure?”

 

He huffed to himself. “nah, she just hates what i’ve done.”

 

“Atta skeleton!”

 

Sans snorted. “Your words of comfort are generally terrible.”

 

“Oh, you wanna go there about actions, huh, bone-boy?”

 

“heh. no need to make a _production_ out of this, no _act_ ing out please. i know the _lines_ i’m going to say as if it were-”

 

“Oh _shut up!_ ”

 

“BROTHER! WE HAVE ARRIVED!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	67. The Breaking

 

You didn’t even blink at how fast Sans came before you, and even when you hadn’t fully held your hand up to stop him he actually stepped back.

 

You narrowed your eyes, remembering that.

 

Good to know he was starting to understand what boundaries were. It was the least of which he should do, and yet the most important too.

 

He looked you over, bones not the slightest bit blue in embarrassment. “you get back safely?”

 

You nod once, acknowledging.

 

“---- EXPRESS IS VERY COMFORTABLE AND SAFE, BROTHER!”

 

“heh, good to hear there weren’t any _delays in traffic_.”

 

“SANS!”

 

“or that you _didn’t go off the rails._ ”

 

“STOP SANS!”

 

“all systems go.”

 

You snorted and then instantly hated yourself for somewhat giving Sans some way to you. No. He had a long time of making it up to you, but if like you thought he couldn’t change… You look away from his somewhat hopeful look and ignored the slight slump of his shoulders that happened. “Talking of systems?”

 

“yeah, i completed the core. couldn’t believe i could actually do it. been working on it for years now.” He held his phalanges out.

 

You look at the machine and then to your mate who’d automatically held his hand out, even though you weren’t small to jump onto it, or your normal size and wanting to hold your hand. You crossed your arms and walk over to the machine. “So you’ve… made a source of clean energy?” Your fingers tap along your bicep, looking over the machine as tall as Papyrus was.

 

He felt like an idiot and dropped his hand, the beast in his SOUL keening for your touch. “yup.”

 

“It works?” You said, ignoring the stilted awkwardness this had made between you.

 

“should do.”

 

“Should?”

 

“gotta do a few practise runs.”

 

You raise a brow his way, looking up at him. “Get it jogging then.”

 

“heh. was just waiting for paps and you to come back, kitten.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Sans stared at you, feeling his SOUL weaken as you turn away from him. This? This was how it was going to be now? No. No that wasn’t right. You couldn’t just… _leave_ him. You were mates. Bound in multiple ways to protect each other. “we…”

 

“Aren’t together. I’m here to tell you I’ll protect you as your companion, but don’t expect anything else. Now. The trial run?” You reply boredly, walking to the left of the hunk of metal, tapping a nail at one of the screens that showed some level of something or other.

 

He couldn’t move for a moment. “may-” He voice broke, “maybe another time.”

 

Sans couldn’t do this right now.

 

He blipped to his room and simply slumped down in the spot he was at, knees smacking against the paced on carpet. He leaned his head forward, right on where the self-sustained trash tornado you had secretly loved used to be before he had to get rid of it or think of you every moment he was in his room. The doll house you used all of five times was gone, smashed and shredded and done away with a week ago when you’d left to go back to Scotland and it half sank into him that you two weren’t going to get back together anytime soon.

 

A roar snarled throughout the house before he choked and tears fell down his cheeks unbidden.

 

He grasped the covers on his bed, no longer smelling like you, and broke down.

 

 

 

Cassie looked up at you, feeling awkward as Papyrus rushed off and clambered onto your hand. “Uhm, -----, are…?”

 

You hold her to your face and gently kiss her on the side of her head. “Sans isn’t going to change. Said so himself. Not a _show and tell kind of guy_ when I pretty much accused him that he’d probably do secretive stuff again. That’s not a good sign. Don’t get me wrong, he’s my monster and I’ll protect him from outside elements, but my instincts don’t do anything to force me to help when he does this stuff to himself. So life is going to be different around here. Toriel let me have the time off when I explained to her what was going on. Since I’ve been the first known to change back, she’s kind of put me in charge of bittie happening stuff.”

 

“Stuff? Like what?”

 

“If we find ways of getting big or… whatever. Things in general that have to do with bitties. Actually, I was thinking of going to Mama and having a talk with her. Would you be up for a little wandering tomorrow?”

 

The blonde nodded, smiling at you, still relieved to see you mostly okay. “Yeah, it’ll be good to see her again. It’s been more than a year, right?”

 

“Mhm. Feels like maybe we should have come back to at least say hello once.”

 

Cassie eyed you. You were different. “You sound different. Not you. Really… it’s like you’re too calm.”

 

“I feel like, with my time in the arena, then at Mama’s, then here, then stuff that happened abroad, I’ve gone through a bunch of transformations. Never had much time for myself. Don’t get me wrong, I love you guys, but I need to focus on myself right now. There’s been one thing that’s carried me through, that’s the Montgomery’s and the martial arts I associate with them, but there’s also been the one thing that changed me. Being bittie.” You were quiet for a moment, going through Sans paperwork, eyes darting about to find what you were look for. “There’s something I’m thinking about doing.”

 

“Will you be gone again?” Cassie asked unhappily.

 

“In all honesty? Yes. More often than not.”

 

“Oh.”

 

You give a half-smile. “When I go to Mama I’ll explain what I’m going to do.”

 

“How’d you get big?”

 

“That’s part of tomorrow.”

 

There was a moment of quiet as you found what you were looking for, uncaring if Sans would be unhappy.

 

_Gaster’s documents._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated; great thing! Terrible thing? I'm out of juice for this, and this was written, like, a month back, waiting for me to edit it. Will have to read it all just to get back into it. Not sure when that will be tbh *scratches neck* uni and xmas and exams galore (mid term, end of term and a couple beginning of term) have taken it out of me... yeah. Also on a Dragon Age Inquisition streak using Ivy Montgomery again. Anyone up for that?
> 
> I will do my best to finish this! Updates will be super slow though, but thank you for your immense patience!!
> 
> My love to all of you! x


	68. The Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Mikrebyl and TheOpalescence for the finishing of this x
> 
> Finally amiright?

 

 

 

 

 

You’d been gone for months at that point.

 

Couldn’t be helped, all the travelling around the globe, finding and researching and logging the details of bitties that had found their bonds took a hell of a lot of your time up. There’d been more than a few fake ones that were so close to each other they thought it, but it oddly seemed that word had gotten about that a bittie had gone fully human and sometimes anything would be said to try and get you to go to them to help make them big again too. You couldn’t blame them, but it sure frustrated you when you finally figured it out weeks down the line, having wasted your time. Well, at least most of it.

 

It at least helped to have you able to spot out the differences between real and deceiving.

 

Gaster’s documents had helped you for the most part. The man was incredible and you could actually understand what he was saying, certainly better than Sans, who mindlessly blabbed off scientific terms that had you bewildered. He laid everything out when it came to the CORE he’d worked on for centuries of his life, which made your mind boggle when you realise another species had been technologically more advanced than your own on this planet rather than from another galaxy. Different that your own tech, sure, but the ideas and strategies used to pull things together were extremely similar to humanity’s.

 

You sat back on the bench in the park on that nice sunny day at the end of August, snacking on tteokbokki in Seoul, a bottle of water in a plastic bag on top of the documents you’d been musing over so they didn’t blow away as you stared up at the clear blue sky. This was a beautiful city, and you’d found an interest in the b-boy culture it had, the good food and ever friendly people. You’d been learning basic Korean to deal with a pair, using broken English, an English-fluent friend that could spare some time after work on the weekdays and Google to help. They had been able to have the bittie get big.

 

You couldn’t help the grin at the human female that always stuttered and blushed about it, but her green wolf Monster was shameless and ever smirking when the topic came up. When you’d told her to swear an oath like you had done, focus on her feelings for her SOULbond, directing her magic, it had worked, the woman yelping at being naked and swiftly took the blanket you offered her, flustered. Wolfie simply snickered at her lovingly, but frowned when he saw the holes on the back of her hands, exactly like your own. The Korean woman, Jun, had closed her eyes in understanding and looked at you, a little haunted by what she knew it meant.

 

You’d smiled bitterly and nodded, and she sighed.

 

Payment had come your way for your time with them, for teaching her how to connect with her human magic, guiding her through the process of finding what it was and helping her use her partners. You’d oddly gotten into the role of teacher of mage magic and funnily enough, your adventures were rather well followed the world over. No one could keep you bound in one place thanks to Sans’ magic, and most bitties and monsters were very happy to shore you up for a few days, show you their country, their culture and language and food in exchange for the teaching. You’d never felt so damn good before.

 

Of course, you didn’t need the money.

 

Your account seemed to have deposits of hundreds in it every week.

 

You didn’t need to look up the transaction to know exactly who was putting that in there.

 

Naturally governments weren’t happy you were simply dropping in on their countries without going through security, so eventually you’d given in to be a bit more cooperative and gone to the embassy to check in and then blip out after leaving your passport photocopy there. You’d likely been fined a couple dozen times and probably had a criminal record in some form or another, but it didn’t actually bother you all that much. After slavery and scientists, pernickety paper-pushers weren’t on your list of problems to give much of a damn over. Yes you could simply waste a crap ton of money to keep the countries happy, but bitties rated higher on the priority list for you.

 

It did help that Toriel had endorsed you as an ambassador of such, Asgore being pushed into accepting it by both herself and, you supposed you’d have to give some credit to him, Sans.

 

You still pursed your lips at the thought of him.

 

To your own credit, you’d dropped by every month to spend a day with the skeleton family, coming back with gifts from around the world. You hadn’t ignored or lashed out at your mate. You’d been polite but distant, checking him over for injuries, and allowing him –and yourself- to have some alone time and to touch. It was a need for both of you that you wouldn’t deny, but sating a need, and continuing a relationship were two whole different ball games. His CORE had gone online and you’d proudly hugged him because while he was a shitty mate, you knew he was a good friend and one that deserved the accolades for the incredible yet confusing as hell work he’d done.

 

You turn back to the documents with a critical frown, taking off the water bottle and opening the thick folder up.

 

Graphs, blueprints, table… so much information laid out clearly and concisely, albeit in WingDings for some reason.

 

But then you’d began to wonder, because there was something in the writing here that got you.

 

Why was it so simplistic to understand?

 

You drilled your fingers irritably.

 

The only thing that came to mind was that _someone_ was meant to find these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha.... hi.
> 
> Been a while, huh!?
> 
> But hey! This finishes at chapter 70! I finished the damn thing! Seriusly, any time I write something else I feel guilty about not finishing this off even though I knew it was so close to the end! Then after months of not writing it I realised any ideas I had for this had gone out of my head and I'd lost the notes I had for it and so I was like... fuck it, just sit down, write a damn ending for Bittie Bites and get on with finishing up Gaming It With Your Pussy next (because that too only has like... a chapter or two left)! I even had to re-read this whole damn thing two to three times over just to recall what I wrote, weirdly grimacing because I believe myself having improved in my writing yet again and the mistakes and grammatical errors and some scenes... ugh.
> 
> Gah! Enough bitching! Another chapter tomorrow!
> 
> And the finale on tuesday :O


	69. The CORE

 

 

 

Unfortunately for you, the one who was best at all this was your skeleton.

 

So that’d why you were back two weeks early, knowing how shitty it was of you to come back to the people who loved you just to get information on the CORE for your own ends.

 

Ends that benefitted the bitties, yes, but…

 

It just reeked of you doing the exact same to Sans that he did to you.

 

You felt as if you were being petty.

 

You were aiming to help bitties the same way Sans had been aiming to help Monsters.

 

A grimace hits your face as you walk down the road to the house, needing that little extra delay to get your head together, feeling like it was worse now you were here rather than in Scotland. Ivy’s mum had asked you send over a package of goodies, so you’d delivered that and spent some time with your girl and a free shot of The Righteous Gilgamesh, a cherry drink Grillby had concocted when he’d heard you were going to talk to Sans.

 

Everything here just reminded you of the skeleton.

 

Grillby’s with his fav burgz, the park where he sold his hotcats, and of course the house you were now standing in front of.

 

Knowing you’d be fine with walking in, you still rung the bell.

 

It just felt appropriate for now.

 

That made you sigh silently, knowing how wrong your bond had gone so quickly.

 

But was it really surprising?

 

Everything had felt intense and fast and passionate; naturally the fallout would be just as explosive.

 

The door is run up to and opened, and Papyrus blinks at you for a moment before crying out your name and scooping you into a joyful hug. It gained attention, because you’d been hiding your magic and suddenly Sans was seen at the end of the corridor, staring at you intently, with a waving and jumping Cassie in his hand, motor-greased-up and joyful. You smirk at the sight of them, glad they were happy. “YOU HAVE COME BACK EARLY!”

 

“Work brings me here.”

 

“BUT YOU MUST HAVE FOOD WITH US FIRST!” Papyrus demanded and you nod as you’re put down. The next thing you know, a dish of moussaka is heated and put before us all and Cassie and Papyrus are drilling you about your latest trip abroad, and you tell them all about the wolf Monster and his bodyguard bittie in Seoul. Cassie is proud of you and Papyrus asks about your progress of being able to transform friendship only bonds and you sigh, rubbing at a cheek. “IS IT WHY YOU’RE HERE?”

 

“Yes.” You take the bag on the back of the chair and pull it on your lap, opening it up. “Oh, here by the way.” You tug out a Korean whiskey and push it over to the beaming skeleton. “Not all at once now.”

 

“BUT I HAVE A LOVELY SISTER TO GET ME MORE!”

 

You barked a laugh at that, revealing more treats, and a cake for after the meal you knew Papyrus would have made. “Indeed.”

 

The next thing you take out are Gaster’s documents which, just in case Sans demands them back permanently, you’ve made several copies of. “So this is why I’m back. Not going to sugar coat it.”

 

“gotta make it palatable, huh?”

 

The words were slightly sharp, but upon looking at him, there was no miniscule glower, just acceptance.

 

It threw you for a second, ready to have gotten into a screaming match with him for the sake of bitties. The wind had been kicked out of your sails. You blink slowly. “Not salty?”

 

“nah. fair’s fair, right?”

 

The lack of follow-up punning bewildered you even further.

 

“I, uh… Hm.”

 

“SANS IS TRYING VERY HARD TO BE A GOOD MATE FOR YOU!”

 

“figure this is a start.”

 

“We believed Gaster had some extras added to the CORE because of the barrier,” Cassie informed you. “And the holes in the hands and the extra parts. And if the whole problem with the bitties is gone, then maybe you could be together again!”

 

“pretty much, yeah.”

 

You stare, because this was generally kind of a thing you two _alone_ should talk about.

 

“COME WITH US!”

 

“Okay?”

 

You were suddenly hurriedly taken to the CORE downstairs, papers pushed into your hands and talking going on in your ear by Papyrus with Cassie pointing out at the places things should go. Sans was snickering in the corner at the group of us, waiting with half lidded eyes as you looked between them all with incredulousness clear on your face.

 

You connect eyes, and he shrugs lightly, throwing me a little, hesitant, unsure grin.

 

You cock your head back at him, questioning.

 

Another shrug.

 

…You have no idea how to react.

 

So instead you just go with it, suspending disbelief for now and investigating what they were putting before you. You swallow because what they were showing you was incredible. How the magic of Sans and your bond was what would be the extra push for the CORE to help free the bitties but they'd been unable to get hold of you. Gaster was a genius, because he believed whoever ended up the bond of his son, the Judge of Time and Space, would end up being the one to figure this out by being the first to change back to full sized and continuing this crusade of his.

 

They’d figured it all out without you.

 

But for one bit.

 

“He’s there.”

 

“what? you mean-”

 

“Gaster. He’s the one who made the curse with the Mages that betrayed the other ones.” You suddenly understand.

 

Sans caught onto that thought, eyes widening. “he didn’t want to let humanity get away with it, but he believed in redemption. that’s why it needs _us_ to do it. all the calculations traced back to us.”

 

You turn to him with the will to complete this. “Let’s.”

 

“it’ll… take our combined hearts.”

 

“Do it anyway.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooooly Macaroni! The ending is tomorrow! Thank you for all your support!


	70. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I was very tempted to do the last chapter of this on the year anniversary of putting it up!
> 
> And you'd have had to wait for another six weeks!
> 
> Ah, but I'm not that mean haha!

Life wasn’t that much different after bitties became their normal size once again.

 

The press had a field day with this, ranging everywhere from the monsters doing this on purpose, to yourself being an agent of them and making them all servants to Monsters because you had no choice, to being heroes that saved the whole of bittie-kind. Then there was the speculation of our relationship, there for everyone to see. Not a thing was hidden, as a full report had to be known to the government of such a huge miracle happening. All your life was bared to be seen, so others that also went big before this didn’t have to step forward because your relationship with Sans was the one that truly mattered, which powered the CORE to its real potential.

 

Asgore was thought complicit to this, but he denied everything of course, along with Toriel. Nothing could really be held against them considering this was centuries ago.

 

The hurrah didn’t die down for weeks in which you and Sans just had to transport your little family away from it to have some privacy, reporters following you everywhere even though you’d all given several statements and interviews and reports out and there was nothing new about anything.

 

Not that they had to know, anyway.

 

It died down, until the very last bittie was made human.

 

And Gaster appeared.

 

The man was…goopy, but very proud, and also very proud of his sons.

 

He had a lot of making up to do with them, but he was given the chance to, if reluctantly from Sans side.

 

Papyrus had given him a wounded look and the elder brother soon gave in.

 

It had at first been quite alright between yourself and Sans, neither of you bringing up the past and united against all the invasion of your space and privacy.

 

Then the unspoken words lingered between the pair of you, looks were caught and the thought of it was soon on both of your minds constantly.

 

It got more and more awkward by the day and something had to break.

 

It did in the form of Sans blurting out, “i miss you, kitten,” while the pair of you cooked in the kitchen.

 

You nearly slice a finger off at the suddenness of it.

 

“Sans…”

 

“i know, i fucked up. it just blurted outta me. ignore it.”

 

You grit your teeth, every iota of you wishing to jump on that, but nothing would change. “You’ve been trying really hard to show me you’re changing.”

 

He had, from informing you of every little thing that might upset you, science wise. He’d told you there was still tests going on, but that he’d personally made sure each and every single one of the once bitties were told everything that was happening and what for and why and what could come of it. He’d said he’d stop being part of it if that’s what you wanted, but the practical person in you knew, just like when he hadn’t told you about his hidden sciencing, all of this was for the best.

 

Having it out with him, splitting up, parting for months on end… it had cooled you down.

 

But you’d never forget the sting of it, and the bitter pill of betrayal was still hard to swallow down, still lodged in that metaphorical throat.

 

“You have to know, from just a friend level, what you did was something nigh on unforgiveable to me. No one can just… push away what happened to them from their marriage partner, their best friend. Not that.”

 

Defeat was clear in his posture at the sound of the rejection you’d just given him. “i know. i’m gonna keep on proving myself to ya, kitten. i just… i just wanna ask for a chance, sometime in the future, that maybe, real slow like, we could… be bonded mates again. ain’t _no one_ else i want. just… just know i love ya, kitten and i’ll wait for however long it takes. we got a lot of time, like dad said, i just don’t want us at war this whole time.”

 

You swallowed at that, feeling the roiling emotions in you.

 

Because it was true. The pair of you would likely live until the end of Monsterkind, because that’s what Gaster had created the Judge of Time and Space for in the first place. Gaster couldn’t reverse it, having handed the title down from himself living for thousands of years and ready to depart from the world himself soon enough. He’d laughed at the tales of the Grim Reaper, saying that, yes, they were based on him _but there was a new Reaper in town_. After two hundred years in nothingness, he was quite happy to throw himself into everything he could and wanted to see what the world would offer now the species were technologically akin to each other, the playing field levelled out.

 

Unless Sans wanted death of course, in which after all that bodyguarding life, you’d likely join him in an instant, tired and world-weary.

 

But that was another thought for another life and while yes, you had the time to stay mad and stay apart, it didn’t necessarily mean that you _wanted_ to stay infuriated with him.

 

Oh, you could be stubborn and hold anger, but you _dearly_ wanted the air cleared between you two.

 

Both of you wanted to know you’d both _be okay_.

 

“Maybe not now, maybe not in a year, maybe not even a century but… it’s an awful long time to hold onto animosity and resentment and suspicion.”

 

Sans looked at you, eye-lights brightening at you at the words you were speaking. “yeah?”

 

“I can’t give you a _yes_ , but I don’t think I can give you an explicit _no_ , either.”

 

Because you weren’t like Toriel who stayed away.

 

You were the fighter that strove for survival.

 

Sans smiled.

 

“ya know what, kitten? that’s the best i’m gonna get, and i’m okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's it! 
> 
> The End.
> 
> I didn't think I'd be weirdly bittersweet by doing so, but there I was, staring at the Post button and hovering over it when I'd been relieved to have finally finished this for you all!
> 
> Huh.
> 
> Whodathunkit?
> 
> A humungous thank you to every single one of you that commented and gave kudos and bookmarked this! It's been a hell of a ride!
> 
> BatsuGames, tearfully signing off!

**Author's Note:**

> To all my usual suspects, you wonderful stars know who you are, please enjoy another of my works!


End file.
